Corazón de verano
by Aeris BL
Summary: AVISO: Disculpen mi ausencia. Este fic volverá a actualizar la proxima semana... Con un extra de regalo como disculpa
1. 1 El plan de vacaciones de Rusia

Antes de empezar con la lectura de este fic, que aunque puede que no sea nada del otro mundo lo he trabajado con mucho ahínco, me gustaría dar las gracias a quien me a dado el valor para intentarlo ^^.

Antes de empezar con la lectura de este fic, que aunque puede que no sea nada del otro mundo lo he trabajado con mucho ahínco, me gustaría dar las gracias a quien me a dado el valor para intentarlo ^^.

Si… A mi nee-chan. Arigato! Y ya esta xD

Al final de todo pediré vuestras opiniones y aceptare con mucho gusto las sugerencias sobre parejas de Hetalia que me propongáis.

Y ahora sin más preámbulos os dejo con mi historia que espero que disfrutéis ^^

* * *

**La ajetreada historia de verano.**

Chapter1: El plan de vacaciones de Rusia

Un sol resplandeciente se cernía sobre las calles incluso a altas horas de la noche.

El calor sofocante, típico del verano, ya se presentaba en todas las casas, y la mía no iba a ser una excepción.

Estaba sentado en frente del gran aire acondicionado-sama cuando sonó mi teléfono móvil. Me levanté perezosamente cansado, miré la pantallita del móvil. En la pantalla se podía leer "Arthur" ¿Qué narices quiere el maldito cejudo este? ¿Qué puede ser más importante que estar con mi amado aire en pleno verano?

Descolgué el móvil y conteste con una voz no muy vívida.

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Para qué narices me llamas? ¿Pasa algo?

-Pues claro que pasa algo. ¿Acaso te crees que yo solo te llamaría para mantener una conversación?- su tono irónico me hizo tener ganas de cortar la llamada.

Esperé a que su risa se desvaneciera y continuara hablando.

-Es Ivan. Dice que no soporta este calor ni un día más y quiere invitarnos a su casa de veraneo, a todos nosotros.

¿Y cómo es que me estas avisando tú?- Todo aquello era muy desconcertante.

¿Una casa de veraneo en a saber donde solo para nosotros? ¿Qué le pasaba a ese psicópata amante del vodka?

-Pues porque él está ocupado con los preparativos para recibirnos debidamente-continuó Inglaterra.

¿Que debía preparar? Eso cada vez me olía peor…

-¿Esta Antonio contigo?-me preguntó Arthur.

-Por supuesto idiota... ¿No ves que vivimos juntos?

-Hazme el favor de avisarle por mí, y así me ahorras trabajo.-Hubo un pequeño silencio - Bueno, te dejo que tengo cosas que hacer.

Colgó...

Deje el móvil encima de la mesa. Me lo quedé mirando un momento. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Decirle a Antonio que el tarado de Rusia nos había invitado a su casa de verano con intenciones desconocidas? ¿Y si pretendía montarse un harem? No… Rusia no es como Francia.

Mire el reloj, a estas horas España debía estar en su pequeño huerto regando los tomates que tanto amaba.

Salí por la puerta hacia al jardín. El Sol me cegó completamente. ¿¡Cómo podía hacer tanto calor! Llegue al pequeño huertecito donde solamente se cultivaban tomates sin importar cuanta variedad de frutas y hortalizas existieran en todo el mundo.

Allí estaba él, con su carita alegre llena de felicidad constantemente.

Me quede embobado mirándole… hasta que se percato de mi presencia. (Mierda, qué estaba haciendo, ¿¡Por qué me quedaba con esa cara de bobo mirando a ese bastardo!)

-Romano, ¿qué haces aquí? –dijo sin apartar la vista de los tomates.

(¡ Bastardo! ¡Mírame a mi no a esos malditos tomates!)

-Acaba de llamar Arthur con un mensaje de Rusia, diciendo que nos invitaba a pasar el verano en su casa.-Apartó la cara de sus tomates y me dedico una mirada que por alguna extraña razón me hizo estremecer.

-No es que quisiera avisarte, idiota, pero el cejudo ese me colgó antes de que pudiera negarme.

Bajé la mirada. Siempre me pasaba lo mismo….

No soy capaz de mantener una conversación con nadie sin ser un borde. Así nunca sería capaz de llevarme bien con Antonio….

¡Un momento! ¡Para que quiero llevarme bien con ese panolis!

-¿Y quieres que vayamos, Romano?- prosiguió España, y acto seguido desvió su mirada hacía sus tesoros.

- ¡Iría si no vinieras tu!-Creo que incluso de espaldas pude percibir que ese comentario le había ofendido. Me sentí culpable de ello…. - Pero seguro que es mejor que estar aquí pasando tanto calor… creo que…. Deberíamos ir…

Silencio.

Silencio.

¿Quieres contestarme ya maldito!) Este silencio me está incomodando. Deja ya de tener fantasías con los tomates y contéstame! Encima que he intentado ser amable…

Pasaron algunos inquietantes minutos más antes de que Antonio se levantara del suelo y se dirigiera hacia el interior de la casa.

¿Y mi respuesta? ¡Se ha ido sin más, ignorando mi esfuerzo por parecer mono! ¿Cómo ha podido?

Le seguí los pasos y me encaminé hacia el comedor para darle una buena patada en sus regiones vitales por haberme ignorado de esa manera.

Pero cuando llegué, me lo encontré hablando por el teléfono.

Al poco colgó el teléfono y nos quedamos varios segundos mirándonos.

-Tú…-Le dedique una mirada asesina de tal manera que si las miradas matasen Antonio ahora mismo se habría desplomado y yo estaría lamentando su muerte.

¡QUEEEEÉ! Retiro la última frase! Claro que no lamentaría su muerte! No tiene nada que ver conmigo! Se pueden morir todos, no me importa total solo sería un muerto más y…

-¿Lovino?-Volví a la realidad- ¿Me has prestado atención, Lovino?

-¿Yo? ¿Porque debería prestarte atención?

Un suspiro se deslizó por sus labios.

-Te decía que acababa de llamar a Ivan para preguntarle y notificar el día y la hora, ya que me imaginaba que ni el despistado de Arthur ni el siempre despreocupado de Lovino habrían pensado que ese dato sería importante. ¿Me equivoco?

Pude sentir como me ardían las mejillas. ¿Ese era el concepto que tenía el de mi?

¿Que era un despreocupado un poco inútil?

Lo mire fijamente a sus ojos verdes.

Su rostro de satisfacción me llenaba de una extraña sensación hasta un punto en que ya no podía más. Y entonces pasó lo inimaginable.

Le insulté. Otra vez.

* * *

En un pequeño cuarto, rodeado de estanterías repletas de licores ( en realidad todos los licores eran vodka) se hallaba sentado enfrente de un rústico escritorio de madera bien pulida Rusia, intentando leer la prensa nacional. Su semblante serio se centraba en cada una de las letras que surgían del periódico.

Pero su momento de tranquilidad se vio distorsionado cuando América entró por la puerta.

Llevaba consigo un teléfono en la mano izquierda y una hamburguesa en la derecha.

Este le tendió el teléfono a Rusia quien lo cogió y se lo colocó a la altura de las orejas.

-¿Dígame?- Su voz pareció más tranquila que de costumbre.- Si China, ¿qué pasa? ¿La hora y el día?... Le dije a Arthur que os lo comunicara…. ¿No lo ha hecho?…. Perdona un momento Yao, tengo otra llamada por la otra línea.

Pulsó el botón de llamada en espera y contesto a la otra llamada entrante.

-¿Si?- Contesto esta vez un poco más hostil- ¿La hora y el día?... Espera Francis, tengo otra llamada.

Rusia se giró y coloco sus ojos en el pobre América que ahora se hallaba comiéndose un helado que mejor no saber donde lo llevaba todo el rato guardado…

-Alfred…. Tráeme a Arthur.

-Kolkolkolkol

¿Es mi imaginación o una nube de oscuridad apareció sospechosamente encima de Rusia cuando este produjo el extraño sonido?

* * *

Y por fin llegó el maldito día.

¿Porque cojones tengo que ir con este de aquí a una rara excursión organizada por el pirado ese que lleva bufanda en verano?

No podía disimular mi cara ni aunque me la tapara con una máscara. Estaba raramente fascinado por ir con Antonio de viaje… lo que pasaba es que no estábamos solos y no podíamos….

¡Chigiiii! En que estoy pensando, Dios! Por el amor de Dios, Yo no soy gay! Y no quiero tener nada que ver con este idiota que le dedica canciones a los tomates!****

Volviendo al tema, ahora mismo yo y este imbécil nos estamos dirigiendo a la casa del narizudo donde nos esperaran una horda de bastardos.

Vaya mes que se me viene encima….

Después de mucho rato (en el que yo me lo pase maldiciendo a cada uno de los miembros al viaje) llegamos al puerto donde nos esperaría el barco para ir a la casa de verano.

Un momento… ¿En qué puñetero país esta esa casa para que necesitemos coger un barco de último modelo como ese? Ese bastardo nos quiere matar! Dios, era eso!

Calma… eso no puede ser posible.

Me fui tranquilizando lentamente de mi estado de euforia paranoide.

Entre en el asqueroso barco seguido por el bastardo ese, tomatofilico.****Aunque el maldito yate era muy lujoso no tenía ganas de dedicarme a explorar ni prestar atención a nada. Me dirigí directamente donde aguardaban nuestra llegada esos malditos bastardos.

Y allí estaban…. El maldito cejudo (Inglaterra), el idiota de las patatas (Alemania), China, Japón, Korea, el anfitrión Rusia seguido por mi adorable nii-chan (Italia), (Un desconocido…en serio ¿quién es este? (Canadá,) Un gordo comiendo hamburguesas (América) ¿Este no se había extinguido por idiota?(Prusia) Y NOOOOO! FRANCIAA!

No podéis dejarme ir a una mansión perdida en el mapa con ese pervertido! Me niego a dormir bajo el mismo techo que ese cachondo! Antes me voy a la cuadra a dormir con el poni de Polonia! (**_Que por cierto también viajaban XD)_**

Me senté alrededor con ellos (pero a la mayor distancia posible de Francia).

De repente pensé una cosa… ¡POR QUE SOLO SOMOS HOMBRES! Que significa esto? ¿Que ese amante del frío va a crear un centro turístico homosexual con nosotros de atracción estrella? ¿O quizás era gay y mantenía esta faceta oculta? Por favor que asco… ¿Que significa todo esto? Un escalofrió se adueñó de mi haciéndome estremecer.

Todos parecen haberse dado cuenta, ya que se veían muy tensos ( menos Korea que mantiene su cara "Fujoshi")

España se sentó a mi lado, durante todo el trayecto.

Yo seguía desconfiando de todo. Joder, ¿qué hay oculto tras esta idea tan típica?

Mientras inspeccionaba los rostros de cada uno de los pasajeros note como la mirada acosadora de Francis me seguía… de repente se me heló la sangre. Ya volvía a estar pensando en cosas obscenas otra vez.

Los recuerdos inundaron mi mente, después de un año, aún estaban ahí, atormentándome… MALDITO BASTARDO! Deja de mirarme!

Pero no hizo caso de mis pensamientos.

No quería pensar más… Por primera vez tenía miedo y sin saber cómo me quede dormido…

* * *

Me desperté más tarde en el mismo sitio donde me había quedado dormido horas antes.

¿Qué es esto? Esta blandito. ¿¡Que cojones es? Levanté la cabeza y me encontré con la cara de Antonio en un primer plano, tan cerca que si fuera Arthur ahora mismo podría salir de dudas y contarle las cejas.

No me jodas que me he quedado dormido entre los brazos de este bastardo!

Delante de toda esta drope de estúpidos… Con todos mirándome…

No puede SEEEEEEEEEEEr! Menuda cagada!

Que voy a hacer ahora! Qué vergüenza!

Note como de golpe me convertí en los amados tomates de Antonio. Con la diferencia que a mí me quería menos

-Ya hemos llegado Lovino-Joder, si yo era un tomate, el era un tomate pintado de rojo… Era peor de lo que imaginaba-¿Has dormido bien?

-Ca-CALLATE BASTARDO! Has intentado violarme o que hijo de ****!- Transformé toda mi vergüenza en ira y la fui echando poco a poco…)

-Yo no hice nada de repente te quedaste dormido y te me caíste encima- Deja de sonreírme cretino!

-Yo…Y-Yo…. Yo no he dormido nada bien! Ni lo pienses!No sirves ni como cojín!

Me levante y Salí corriendo a la cubierta del lujoso barco.

Necesitaba aire, porque tenía toda la pinta de un guiri que llevaba demasiado tiempo en la playa.

Me apoye en la barandilla, y allí me quede contemplando una isla solitaria en medio del mar, donde se alzaba un esplendido edificio. Demasiado perfecto todo.

Cada vez estoy menos convencido de que ese tío tenga entre manos nada bueno.

Me quedé plantado viendo como nos acercábamos cada vez más a esa misteriosa isla.

Estábamos a escasos metros.

-Nii-chan!-Mi hermanito se dirigía corriendo hacia mí con su cara de tontito (perdóname hermano TT)

-Estaba preocupado por ti, por eso vine corriendo hacia aquí.- Pero qué bueno es mi hermano. ¡Nada que ver con esa panda de capullos! ¡Tiene una cara siempre tan dulce!

-Tenía que alejarme de ese bastardo. Mira que acosarme mientras duermo…

En el fondo, ha sido la vez que mejor he dormido, me gustaría volver a dormirme otra vez… pero eso no es algo que tuviera que decirle.

-Nii-chan se veía muy feliz mientras dormía con España-nii-chan

-¡Qu-Qué dices idiota! Y-Yo no estaba para nada feliz! Co-Como yo iba a estarlo!

De ninguna de las maneras, nunca jamás voy a olvidar esto! Maldito seas España!

-Pero nii-chan! Yo sé que tu lo qu…..

No acabes esa puta frase Feliciano o te mato! Te hago spaghettis!

-Vosotros dos, daros prisa. Ya hemos llegado a mi fabulosa islaaa, kolkolkol.

¡Gracias, Rusia! ¡Gracias a ti mi hermanito no se ha convertido en pasta! A partir de ahora cambiare mi visión de ti, en vez de llamarte maldito bastardo te llamare solo el narizota bastardo.T_T

Ahora era el momento de pisar tierra firme…

* * *

Me dispuse a salir de aquel maldito yate. No era el único que se moría de ganas de bajar de ese puñetero barco, ya que vi a todos haciendo piña para salir de allí.

Al bajar empecé a dudar si era verdad que estábamos en verano, pues hacía un frío hibernal y el terreno estaba recubierto por una capa de esponjosa nieve. Muy típico del narizotas bastardo.

-¡Esta isla es enorme!- oí comentar a Finlandia que, dada su altura, hasta un copo de nieve podía parecerle un yeti.

-Es magnífica, pero seguro que por dentro las paredes no son rosas~ - dijo Polonia mirando a su pony, que como toda respuesta dejó escapar un _bururururu~_ .

¡¿De dónde coño ha salido este animal! ¿Qué ruido hace un pony? ¡Ni puñetera idea, pero ese seguro que no!

-¡Todo esto a mi lado no vale nada! ¡Yo soy muchísimo mejor!

¡Maldito creído de Prusia! ¡O se calla o me desayuno a su pollo!

Seguimos caminando por un camino estratégicamente colocada hasta que llegamos a…

¿Qué es esto?¡Qué cojones …!

¡¿Por qué hay un castillo aquí? ¡Esto cada vez es peor!

- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Acaso tienes frío? – oí preguntar al idiota de los tomates.

- Cla-claro que no! Nu-nunca tengo frío. ¡No soy tan quejica como tú, b-bastardo!

- ¡Tranquilo, Lovi~! ¡Si tienes frío ven a que te caliente~! ¡Mi cama es muy calentita~!

Un comentario tan pervertido sólo podía ser de alguien. En efecto, era el borracho de Francias que me hacía señas con las manos para que fuera, en cambio mi decisión fue la contraria: salí corriendo sin mirar atrás, corría como un desesperado a refugiarme dentro de la maldita y helada casa.

Cuando entré me quedé maravillado, esa casa lo tenía todo: era enorme e iluminada, su temperatura era perfecta y la decoración estaba elegida con suma delicadeza. Gilbert saldría llorando cuando se comparara con tal belleza.

Seguí investigando con la mirada cada rincón, todo era perfecto.

Una gran escalinata de caracol ascendía al piso superior, donde unas cortinas ambarinas se mecían al compás del viento.

Lo único comparable con esa refinada y elegante casa era Antonio, él era muchísimo más superior, mucho más bello… más inalcanzable que esta asquerosa mansión.

Me sorprendí pensando en el español de esa manera, porque ya he dejado claro que no soy gay, ¡hostia ya!

Entraron todos, sus caras hicieron el mismo gesto y sus ojos el mismo recorrido que segundos antes habían hecho los míos.

Miré a Gilbert para poder descojonarme de él, pero el muy cabrón siguió manteniendo su cara de superioridad. ¡¿De dónde sacaba ese autoestima?

-Por favor, seguidme todos- dijo Rusia y acto seguido echó a andar por los inhóspitos pasillos dirigiéndose a no se sabe dónde.

Obviamente todos lo seguimos y llegamos a una sala (más bien un salón Xd) con las paredes (no me jodas!) pintadas de rosa chicle.

-¡SÍÍÍ! ¡Qué preciosidad~! ¡Pienso dormir aquí! ¡¿Verdad Fénix que es maravilloso? (He bautizado al pony con el nombre de Fénix xD)

El hortera de Polonia y el disléxico de su pony empezaron a gritar y a "burubear" durante horas mientras se restregaban por las paredes.

Todos los ignoramos y nos sentamos alrededor de una gran mesa preparada especialmente para nosotros… casi, porque faltaba una silla y el pobre Canadá tuvo que sentarse en el suelo, ignorando la petición de Francia quien insistió en que se sentara encima de él.

Ivan se sentó en su trono y se dipuso a hablar.

-He pensado que sería muy bueno reunirnos unos cuantos para pasar el verano en compañía. Podéis ir donde queráis, estáis en vuestra casa.

Todos se miraron entre ellos desconcertados. Rusia siguió hablando.

-Pasaremos el mejor verano todos juntitos. He hecho tres grupos de habitaciones, tenéis la distribución en ese panfleto que está colgado en la pared.

Nos giramos en dirección al panfleto.

-Un momento. – siguió Rusia – ¡No penséis que solo os he llamado para pasar el verano! Mañana os explicaré el secreto oculto tras esta visita tan repentina. Ahora id a dormir; debéis estar cansados del viaje.

¡Me cago en su madre! ¡Ya sabía yo que ese bastardo ocultaba algo! ¡No me he creído en ningún momento que fuera tan hospitalario!

Me levanté de la silla y me dirigí al maldito papelucho para descubrir con qué grupo de pringados me había tocado.

Leí y releí la maldita lista y … (WTF!) ¡No me jodas!

* * *

Aquí acaba el primer capítulo, no sé si ha sido demasiado largo o demasiado corto, pero bueno lo importante es que os haya gustado.

Respecto a las parejas, está claro que Lovino es el protagonista, que aunque no quiere admitirlo ama a Antonio.

La segunda pareja que quiero que salga (y que espero que en el próximo capítulo avance) es US x UK dedicada a mi nee-chan ya que es su pareja favorita.

A partir de aquí me gustaría que emparejárais a los demás personajes de la forma que más os apetezca. Y ya intentaré algo xD.

Aquí os dejo, hasta el capítulo 2:

**El macabro plan de** **Rusia**!

Sayonara!

PD: Os habréis fijado que Lovino esconde un oscuro pasado a manos de Francis? ¡Eso es algo que quiero ir despejando más

* * *

adelante!


	2. 2 El macabro plan de Rusia

Justo antes de subir el primer capítulo ya tenía el segundo escrito.

Esta segunda parte gira en torno a Joker, ya que es mi segunda pareja favorita y le debo un favor a mi nee-chan, aparte de que a muchos de vosotros les pareció bien que Alfred y Arthur tuvieran sus momentos románticos.

No hay NINGUNA nota de autor ni iconos XD (mierda acabo de poner uno), no tenía ni idea de que estaba prohibido. Ruego que me perdonen, y lean este capítulo tranquilamente.

Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia), el único fin de este escrito es entretener al lector.

* * *

Chapter 2: El macabro plan de Rusia

Pov Lovino:

Me dirigí hacia el panfleto. Lo sujeté entre mis manos y lo releí varias veces, intentando encontrar un error. No era posible…

¡Me habían separado de** MI **bastardo!

Bueno, en realidad no era nada mío, eeeh! Ni siquiera espero a que lo sea. ¡Dónde me vas, ni mucho menos! Es solo que pensé que si compartíamos habitación sería divertido despertarlo de maneras poco delicadas después de haberle impedido dormir por la noche. ¡Claro que sí! Es solamente eso.

Así pues los tres grupos se dividieron de esta forma:

Grupo 1: Mi adorable bastardo, el cejudo de Inglaterra, Dinamarca, Prusia, Ita-chan, Islandia, ¿Sealand? (¿eso existe?) el macho patatas y Suecia.

Grupo 2: Yo, América, Austria, el que nunca me acuerdo de su nombre (Canadá), Suiza,Grecia, Letonia, Lituania.

Y el grupo 3: China, Corea, Finlandia, Rusia, Polonia, Francia, Australia, Noruega, Hong Kong y Japón.

Será solo mi imaginación, pero apostaría cualquier cosa a que los grupos fueron escrupulosamente ordenados por ese narizota bastardo.

A decir verdad no me importa quien comparta techo conmigo, de todas formas pensaba ignorarlos a todos. Solo me jode dormir separado del español. He pasado buenos momentos junto a él, y el echo de separarnos así se me hace difícil de aceptar.

…

…

P-Pero no os penséis que es amor. ¡Por supuestísimo que no! Es solo que él es como mi familia, así de simple.

Parezco idiota debatiendo sobre mis sentimientos conmigo mismo. Estoy hablando solo. Será mejor que me reencamine hasta mi habitación. El viaje ha sido largo y pesado, y mis parpados empiezan a sucumbir al cansancio, así pues lo más sensato es descansar un rato, y puede que así logre soñar con Antonio…

* * *

Pov Arthur

Realmente no puedo quejarme de mi grupo, opino que no está tan mal salvo por un pequeño detalle…

¡Dónde está América!

¿Porque no se encuentra en mi habitación?

Quiero dormir junto a América. Acurrucarme con él en el lecho, sintiendo su aliento en mi nuca. Y a la mañana siguiente despertarme y contemplar su torso desnudo, bañado por los primeros rayos del Sol. Embriagarme cada día con su fragancia suave y delicada…

Es lo único que pido.

A estas alturas es imposible fingir que no siento nada por el americano. Estoy constantemente pensando en el, pero… ¿a quién le importa eso? Después de tanto tiempo y ni siquiera se ha percatado de mis valiosos sentimientos hacia él. ¿Será que no lo amo lo suficiente y no llega a sentirlo?

A decir verdad, nunca hemos mantenido una conversación demasiado explícita.

De lo más profundo que hemos hablado fue un día que me pidió casi de rodillas que fuera a comprarle kétchup al supermercado de la esquina.

Pero esto se acabó. He pensado que pasar un verano juntos, compartiendo alojamiento, tendría múltiples posibilidades de confesarle mis sentimientos a Alfred.

Pero aun debo esperar un poco, no puedo asaltarlo justo cuando acabamos de llegar.

Gradualmente la sala fue quedándose vacía. Seguramente todos irían a descansar, pues el viaje fue duro.

Memoricé el mapa de la mansión que Rusia había puesto al lado de las lista y me dirigí a la mía.

Subí por la escalinata de caracol hasta llegar al piso superior.

Incluso el piso superior era impresionante.

Un ventanal con las cortinas corridas provenía de luz lunar la estancia. Las tres habitaciones se distribuían a lo largo de un sinuoso pasillo, y al lado de cada habitación se encontraba un inmenso cuarto de baño.

Iba a entrar en la habitación "1" cuando oí que alguien me llamaba.

-¡Arthur!- dijo la voz.

Y esa voz debía ser a la fuerza de Alfred. La hubiera reconocido a años luz de allí, aunque él fuera sordo y Alfred mudo.

Me giré para verificarlo, y allí estaba, avanzaba hacia mí con paso seguro. Iba cubierto con una toalla que simplemente le tapaban las regiones vitales.

Espera, espera…

¡¿Acabo de decir que se me acercaba casi desnudo? ¿Tapado escasamente con una toalla?

¡Creo que me voy a desangrar!

Unos ojos azules como el zafiro, e incluso más bellos se clavaron en mí.

-D-D-Dime Alfred. ¿O-Ocurre algo…?

Intenté sin mucho éxito que mi voz fuera serena y segura, en cambio de mi solo salieron tartamudeos y palabras confusas.

-He descubierto unas aguas termales allí afuera, pensé en ir, pero no hay nadie disponible. Parece ser que todos se han ido a descansar y otros simplemente no les apetece.

…

¡No puedo prestarle atención si no se viste!

¿Qué ha dicho de bañarse en las aguas termales?

-Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo? Es muy aburrido estar en un lugar tan cómodo y no tener a nadie para conversar.

_Un momento por favor… Arthur as sufrido una hemorragia nasal._

_(Música de espera)_

…

Recuperé el sentido. El latido de mi corazón se aceleró, semejándose al batido de las alas de un colibrí.

¿Acaba de invitarme a pasar un momento a solas, mientras nos tomábamos un baño a la luz de las estrellas?

Una vocecita en mi interior de la que desconocía el origen resonó en mi cabeza repetidas veces.

¡Acepta idiota!-me decía la voz- ¡Báñate con él!

No dejes que escape.- repetía incesante.

¡Acepta, acepta, acepta y viólalo ya que estamos!

Acabé decidiendo a acceder a la petición de mi subconsciente. Acepté, pero eso de violarlo… ya lo tendré en cuenta en otro momento.

* * *

El agua tenía una temperatura perfecta. Cálida como ninguna y era tan cristalina que las nubes se reflejaban en ella.

Y el ambiente… No podía ser más idóneo. La noche nos acogía en todo su resplandor. Una gran luna llena surcaba el cielo, reflejando su luz sobre la superficie acuática. A pesar de tanta belleza me sentía incomodo.

Me moría de ganas de empezar una conversación, pero no encontraba el tema adecuado.

Lo conocía poco como para saber sus gustos y aficiones. Me sentí impotente.

Mis ojos verdes se clavaron inconscientemente en él, entonces el americano fijó su mirada en la mía y esbozó una sonrisa que parecía echa expresamente para mí.

Un silencio sepulcral se adueñó de la atmósfera.

Entonces recordé algo: siempre que había visto a América este se encontraba devorando una hamburguesa.

-¿Tanto te gustan las hamburguesas? Siempre te veo con una…

Puede parecer una pregunta estúpida, pero era lo único que me salía.

-Es que necesito abastecerme de energía- contestó el americano.

- ¿Por qué?

Ahí va otra pregunta estúpida.

-Porque soy un héroe.- contestó América, y puso pose de héroe de comic.

A decir verdad, para mí era el mayor héroe de la historia. El único.

-¿Eso es lo único que te gusta?

Vale, ya sé que esta es la forma más hortera posible de preguntarle si estaba enamorado de alguien. Podía habérselo preguntado directo y sin tapujos, como un simple amigo, pero las palabras no me salían.

-Claro que sí. Me gustan más esas hamburguesas de 7 capas que vienen acompañadas de…

Calló. Mi cara reflejaba que esa no era la respuesta que buscaba.

-Si te refieres s si estoy enamorado…

Lo meditó un segundo, dudando de si debía contestar.

-Sí. Hay alguien que me importa- dijo al fin.

Mi corazón de colibrí se estancó. Sus latidos se desvanecieron metafóricamente hablando.

Alfred estaba enamorado, ¿pero, de quien?

El Silencio hizo acto de presencia de nuevo. Allí acabó la conversación. Mi mirada bajó junto con mis ánimos y no pude percibir las miradas llenas de significado que el americano me lanzaba a la desesperada.

* * *

Pov Rusia. ^L^

El día se levantó tranquilo. La noche había acabado y la hora de desayunar estaba próxima.

Hice despertar a mis invitados e informarles de que un desayuno acorde a cada uno de ellos les esperaba en el comedor.

Yo bajé el primero. Me senté en mi trono y esperé.

Poco a poco fueron bajando todos ellos menos Suiza, que amenazó con asesinar a todo aquel que intentara despertarlo.

Se sentaron en la silla que expresamente había hecho decorar con los colores de la bandera de cada uno de mis invitados. Canadá volvió a quedarse sin asiento ni desayuno, o me acordaba de él en el mes que viene o lo más probable es que muera por inanición.

En fin…

Cuando todos se hubieron sentado y el movimiento de sus cubiertos se acompasó formando una melodía metálica, pensé que sería el momento de hablar.

Quería revelar mi secreto, pero no del todo para mantener la intriga. Quería explicar el porqué de esta visita… Todo.

Sujete la una cucharilla firmemente y la hice repicar contra el vaso de cristal varias veces, intentando llamar la atención de mis invitados.

La mayoría se giraron mientras otros ignorando mi petición siguieron devorando su comida hasta que mi mirada asesina cargada de impaciencia los atravesó obligándoles a girarse y prestarme toda su atención.

-Espero que estéis disfrutando de mi hospitalidad.

-¡PASTAAAAAAAAAA!

Se oyó a Feliciano de fondo con su voz aguda, me parecía difícil de creer que desayunara pasta.

-Pero dejando la cortesía aparte, quiero confesaros porque os he hecho venir a todos.

La mirada de Lovino chocó contra mi piel abrasándome por dentro, y pude escuchar como el italiano soltaba algún que otro improberbio que jamás había oído en toda mi vida. Que imaginación tiene este chico.

-Quiero encontrar a alguien digno de poseer esta isla y todo lo que hay en ella.

Se levantó una gran expectación dicho esto.

-¿Que debemos hacer?

Como era de esperar Alemania no se andaría con rodeos estúpidos e iría directo al grano. Acorté el discurso que había ensayado tiempo atrás y fui directo.

-Esta isla esconde un secreto. Si alguien es capaz de descubrirlo en lo que queda de verano esta isla pasara a ser suya.

La sala se agitó. Se levantaron murmullos que se fundieron en silencios.

-¿Qué COÑO significa esto?- Lovino se levantó de la silla bruscamente, dejando caer su plato al suelo. – ¡Has montado un concurso! ¿Nos tomas por idiotas?

- Si, podríamos decir que es un concurso…

Lovino frunció el ceño y sus cejas se curvaron más amenazadoras que nunca. Se apartó de la mesa y atravesó la habitación a zancadas.

-Yo no pierdo el tiempo jugando como un niño.

Y desapareció por la puerta.

Antonio se levantó y fue tras él.

-¿Pero que debemos encontrar?

Dinamarca clavó sus ojos en mí y cortó la incomodidad surgida hacia tan solo un segundo.

-No puedo decíroslo. Solo puedo adelantar que se trata de algo muy importante para el ser humano.

Mis confusas palabras solo consiguieron inquietar mas al personal.

-¡Lo único con lo que no puede vivir el ser humano es sin mi presencia! Necesita algo perfecto para adorar y venerar.

… Nadie apoyó a Prusia que cayó abatido.

-Esto es todo de momento.

Dicho esto me levanté y abandoné la estancia por la misma puerta que el italiano había atravesado en su ataque de rabia.

La sala quedó en silencio a mis espaldas.

Puede que este fuera el comienzo de las desgracias que se avecinaban…

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

He conseguido finalizar el segundo capítulo. Weeeeeeeeee xD

He aprovechado este capítulo para que Arthur tuviera el momento que tanto anhelaba con su amado.

Si encontráis cualquier cosa que haya quedado poco explicada o vacía decídmelo ^^

En el próximo capítulo otra pareja será la protagonista como ha sido en este Joker.

He seguido vuestros consejos y espero que este capítulo cumpla vuestras expectativas y cualquier cosa que deba mejorar comentádmela para poder mejorar.

Seguiré pendiente de vuestros comentarios que para mí son muy valiosos ^^

En el próximo capítulo:

Capitulo 3: El juego de Rusia.


	3. 3 El juego de Rusia

Me parece que voy demasiado rápido subiendo los fics, en cuatro días he subido tres... A partir de ahora será capítulo semanal xD

Por cierto…. Van a sacar una nueva colección de figuritas de Hetalia! Sé que no viene al caso pero casi me desangré al enterarme…

Bueno, continúen leyendo porfa ^^.

* * *

**El juego de Rusia**

Pov Lovino.

Salí de la habitación malhumorado y fui dando tumbos camino hasta el invernadero de Rusia. Por el camino le propiné alguna que otra patada al mobiliario, consiguiendo así joderme el pie.

Abrí la puerta de cristal que daba lugar al invernadero. El sol matutino me cegó completamente. Poco a poco mis ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la luz solar, más tarde me cegué con el vasto campo de girasoles amarillentos que se alzaba ante mí.

Atravesé el jardín y fui a sentarme en un rustico banco de madera.

Sentado allí puede observar que incluso las plantas eran bellas. Los colores se fundían con el ambiente y un aroma embriagador cubría el lugar haciéndome sentir pequeño ante tanta perfección.

Me sumí en mis pensamientos. Maldecí a Rusia por tomarnos por idiotas. Los Maldecí a todos por ser tan inocentes y no percatarse de absolutamente nada, incluso ahora. Maldecí a Antonio por no estar allí conmigo…

Ese bastardo…

-Lovino! Lovino!

Alguien gritaba mi nombre. Así que al final ese bastardo ha decidido preocuparse por mí, ¿no?

Levanté la cabeza para encontrarme con el rostro de Antonio. Su mirada angustiada despertó en mí emociones hasta ahora desconocidas. Se acercó suavemente y se sentó junto a mí en el banco.

-¿Por qué saliste corriendo de repente?

-No me gustó para nada la idea de Rusia. Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo.

El hispano me observó cautelosamente, y me di cuenta de que no entendía lo que acababa de decir.

-No entiendo… No entiendo porque ese jodido de Rusia nos ha llamado a todos para luchar por esta tierra. No entiendo porque si odia el calor ama los girasoles… No entiendo nada de lo que hace.- Un suspiro escapó de mis labios- Sé que hay algo que él quiere conseguir, y nos utiliza a nosotros con ese propósito… Seguro.

- ¿No es todo obra de tu imaginación?

-No joder, estoy seguro… Y lo peor es que estamos obligados a seguirle el juego.

En el invernadero hacia un calor parecido al que azotaba en mi casa antes del viaje, cosa que me sorprendió.

-¿Temes hacer esto tu solo?

Sus ojos aceitunados se posaron en los míos ambarinos.

-¡Yo nunca tengo miedo idiota!- La verdad es que desconfiaba de todo. Sabía que nada bueno se avecinaba y temía que pudiera llegar a pasarle algo a Antonio.- Es solo que… desconfío.

-¡Hagamos esto juntos! Quiero decir, unámonos y busquemos lo que sea juntos. Consigamos el premio y vivamos en esta casa. Sería todo más sencillo…

-¿Crees que pueden hacerse grupos?

-¡A la mierda las normas! No me importa si está permitido o no, quiero hacer esto contigo. Siempre hemos estado juntos, desde que eras un niño. He cuidado de ti toda mi vida…

-Y eso no va a cambiar ahora.

Sus palabras conmovían mi alma. Era un idiota, pero sabía que decir en cada momento.

-Vale, hagámoslo juntos, ¡pero ni se te ocurra quitarme protagonismo bastardo!

Una sonrisa se pintó en su semblante y un color bermellón embelleció mis mejillas, pareciendo así un tomate enamorado.

* * *

Pov China.

Al salir Lovino de la sala seguido de Antonio todo quedó en silencio.

Todos los presentes intercambiaron miradas buscando respuestas en los demás. Nadie consiguió nada más que aumentar las dudas.

Italia tenía la vista fija en la puerta por donde Lovino acababa de salir hacia escasos minutos.

Toda la sala pareció darse cuenta de los sentimientos que el italiano y el español sentían por el otro incapaces de reconocerlo. Esos sentimientos que se ocultaban, y por alguna extraña razón me compadecí de él. No sé el porqué… seguramente me identificara con ellos.

El desayuno había dado su fin, y país por país fueron desalojando la sala dejando atrás un ambiente solitario, donde yo era el único componente.

Me levanté apáticamente de la silla y con pasos cortos atravesé la habitación y salí al exterior.

Fuera el aire era más cálido que el primer día que llegamos. Todo se veía relajado, tan solo unas pocas nubes bajas se distinguían en el horizonte.

La nieve artificial empezaba a deshacerse dejando solo pequeños charcos de agua helada.

Bajé por el camino que daba a la playa. Mis pies se humedecían con cada paso que daba sobre esa nieve aguada, pero no le prestaba importancia.

Cuando estuve a escasos metros de la costa pude distinguir a dos figuras sentadas sobre la arena. Me acerqué cautelosamente hasta identificarlos como Hong Kong y Corea. Estaban colocados en la arena interior al mar y estaban mojados hasta las rodillas, seguramente a causa del vaivén de las olas.

Mis pasos resonaron en el polvo y Corea se volteó con un gesto ágil como el de un felino.

-Aniki, siéntate con nosotros-dijo- Se está muy cómodo.

Asentí con la cabeza y me senté junto a ellos.

Era la hora en que la marea bajaba.

El contoneo de las olas cautivó mi atención y al poco yo también acabé húmedo y empapado como Hong Kong y Corea.

-¿Que hacías aquí?-Pregunté para romper el hielo.

-Me aburría-me contestó Corea

-Estaba intentando pensar acerca del acertijo de Rusia- dijo Hong Kong.

-Yo tampoco lo entendí…

Las nubes empezaron a formar cúmulos que anunciaban tormenta.

-¿Que creéis que pretende Ivan con todo este rollo?-comentó Corea

-¿No quiere simplemente un heredero para esta isla?-aclaré yo.

-Eso es lo que quiere que pensemos… Pero hay mas, lo he podido notar en sus ojos.

-No hay nada más a parte de lo que vemos. Estoy seguro de que sus intenciones son simplemente lo que ha comentado China. –apoyó Hong Kong.

-Personalmente no me interesa ni el premio ni sus ideales, simplemente me lo tomaré como un "deporte de verano" da-ze.

Una gota cayó sobre mi nariz, y luego varias la imitaron. Se avecinaba una tormenta. Al momento todo estalló y la lluvia empezó a caer con mas fuerzas sobre nosotros.

Hong Kong se levantó y apretó con fuerza sus pantalones para liberar el agua.

-Yo voy tirando- Y desapareció camino arriba protegiéndose de la lluvia con sus mangas.

Mi pelo tenía ahora un aspecto desaliñado a causa de la repentina lluvia, me apresuré a imitar a Hong Kong pero algo se aferró a mi mano, apresándola con fuerza.

Corea sujetaba mi mano con las suyas impidiendo mi movilidad.

-¿Que-Que haces? ¡Suéltame, está lloviendo!

-Quédate-susurró-Quédate conmigo solo un rato mas.

Corea se mostraba ahora como un niño desvalido, suplicando con la mirada mi atención. La mecánica de mi corazón avanzó de tal forma que pensé que no lo resistiría.

-Por favor…- suplicó aun más.

Esa faceta suya me había sido desconocida hasta ahora. Yo solo conocía a ese Corea pervertido que se divertía entrando en mi habitación mientras me cambiaba de ropa, ese Corea siempre feliz y seguro de si mismo que junto a Francis seria la pesadilla de cualquier niño shota.

Pero lo que tenía delante de mí bajo la lluvia era totalmente distinto. Había un niño de mejillas sonrojadas y ojos suplicantes que se aferraban a mi brazo con toda su fuerza, igual que se aferraría un moribundo a la vida.

Era el Corea que yo amaba…

Me senté otra vez junto a él. Lentamente fue acercándose más a mí, hasta que el contacto con su piel me ruborizó.

-Te quiero - susurró.

Se me paralizaron todos los órganos de mi cuerpo, mi sangre coaguló bajo aquellas palabras que jamás imaginé escuchar de sus labios.

Tras esto Corea me envolvió con sus manos y me apretó contra su cuerpo con fuerza convirtiéndolo en un cálido abrazo al que correspondí.

Ya nadie le dio importancia a la lluvia.

* * *

Llegó la noche. Me había cambiado los ropajes húmedos por algo más casual y cómodo. Afuera la tormenta aun continuaba. Ya no había nieve en el exterior.

Habíamos quedado todos para jugar a cartas en la habitación número 1. Ese tipo de juegos no iban conmigo, me eran desconocidos. Accedí a jugar para saciar mi curiosidad.

Así pues, me disponía a salir de la habitación cuando entró Rusia.

Ivan se paró frente de mí obstaculizándome la salida. Intenté dar un rodeo pero el ruso me lo impidió.

-¡Se puede saber que haces! – gruñí para hacerme valer.

Rusia seguía cayado con su expresión serena.

-Déjame pasar – insistí sin éxito.

Como vi que ignoraba mis peticiones deje de pedírselo con formalidades.

-¿Que cojones quieres? Sal de mi camino.

De nada sirvió. Ivan seguía quieto escrutando mi rostro con sus ojos.

Cuando estaba a punto de propinarle una patada Rusia se inclino sobre mi y cerró los brazos en torno a mí.

-¿Q- Que estás haciendo? – pregunté enrojeciendo.

Por toda contestación el ruso apretó sus labios contra los míos en señal de cariño… Intenté sin muchas ganas forcejear y al momento me entregué al beso. La sensación llenaba mi cuerpo, el calor me reconfortaba. Había esperado este momento durante mucho tiempo y bebí de el.

El beso se alargó apasionado y nuestras lenguas tuvieron un momento de intimidad entre ellas. Era muy agradable…

Pero había algo que no podía olvidar… La imagen de Corea esta mañana y su confesión. Me sentía mal por cederme a un beso con tanta facilidad sabiendo que alguien más me amaba.

Corté el beso y de un empujón separé a Rusia de mis labios. Nuestras bocas perdieron contacto, y sus brazos aflojaron el abrazo.

Me sentía demasiado mal conmigo mismo como para devolverle la mirada. Podía optar por contarle todas las angustias de mi mente o por perderme por el pasillo hasta alcanzar la habitación 1.

La segundo opción fue para mí más fácil de afrontar…

* * *

Pov América

Nos habíamos reunido todos en la habitación número 1 con la intención de jugar a las cartas. Al final decidimos buscar otra forma de divertirnos ya que no había ningún juego que supiéramos todos y explicar las reglas iba a ser muy pesado, e incluso así más de uno seguiría sin entenderlo (y no lo digo por Feliciano que se nota que es tontito…). Decidimos jugar a un juego que todos entenderían fácilmente y no hacia falta de ningún material; El rey ordena. La idea surgió de Japón y tuvo bastante buena acogida, sobre todo por Francis, que está ilusionado creyendo que alguien le pedirá ser violado por él.

-Lo primero es elegir un rey – explicó Japón. – He preparado estas pajitas, cada uno cojera una. Todas contienen un numero que será la identificación de cada uno, y solo en uno pondrá "Rey", quien le toque este será el Rey y deberá ordenar a números al azar que cumplan sus órdenes.

Todos asintieron.

Cogí del extremo de una de las pajitas y a la que contamos tres estiré con fuerza.

Miré la parte inferior y para desilusión mía no era el Rey.

-Soy el Rey

La suerte le había tocado a Finlandia. "Maldito enano" pensé.

-Quiero que Su-san diga "Te quiero" con una pose muy moe.

Ese sería un espectáculo digno de ver. ¿Suecia moe? En qué mundo…

Hubo un momento de silencio.

Suecia se giró y con su mirada penetrante soltó un Te…quiero mudo para decepción de los presentes… Eso más que una declaración parecía una suplica ante una amenaza de muerte y el pobre Finlandia estuvo a punto de desmayarse debido al impacto. Juraría que hasta le gusto sentirse querido por Suecia aunque este no fuera en serio.

Todo estalló en risas. Ese juego podría llegar a resultar muy entretenido.

Devolvimos las papeletas.

La puerta se abrió y entró China seguido de Rusia. Cada uno se sentó donde quiso y le resumimos las normas del juego.

Volvimos a coger otra pajita. Miré con esperanzas pero seguí sin ser el Rey.

-Esta vez soy yo mon amour

La sala tembló ante la idea de que el pervertido de Francia les ordenara hacer cosas indecentes.

-Voy a ser un poco más lanzado.

Los rostros de todos los jugadores se bañaron en sudor. Contemplé a Francis con intriga.

-Quiero que el numero 15 se bese con el numero 3.

Francis esbozó una sonrisa pícara mientras todos bajaban la mirada hacia su número.

¿Quién sería el numero 15 y el numero 3?

* * *

Cada vez me sales los capítulos más cortos, y eso que empecé con uno bastante larguito… xD

¿Qué os ha parecido este episodio? Junté la idea de mi nee-chan de un China x Corea con las vuestras de un China x Rusia xD y al final no sé muy bien como ha quedado.

Me gustaría que me dijerais que personajes os gustarían que fueran el 15 y el 3, porque la verdad me he quedado un poco dubitativa. Espero salir de dudas gracias a vuestros consejos.

Los capítulos saldrán ahora los sábados. (Me he impuesto un horario xD) porque si no sería capaz de escribir un capitulo por día y me acabaría quedando sin ideas.

Para más adelante también tengo pensado un Dinamarca x Noruega ya que tuvo mucha acogida y es una pareja que me gusta mucho ^^.

Gracias a los que hayáis leído mi fic hasta aquí, espero veros en el cuarto capítulo también.

Chapter 4: Los celos de Rusia.


	4. Los celos de Rusia

Bueno pues como dije: un sábado un capitulo.

He tenido que darle muchas vueltas a la cabeza para hacer este capítulo. Dudaba de las parejas y estaba un poco falta de imaginación para seguir, pero al final lo he conseguido XD.

* * *

Pov Arthur.

¿Cómo narices he acabado yo involucrado en este juego? Yo estaba tan tranquilo intentando descansar en mi habitación hasta que han entrado todos casi a la fuerza. Y… a la mierda mi descanso.

Bueno si lo miro por el lado bueno, Alfred esta ahora mismo a mi lado. Es lo único positivo.

Por cierto… ¿de qué va este juego? No estoy prestando atención a nada. Por Dios, quiero dormir…

-¡Venga! ¿Quién es el 15 y el 3? ¡No tenemos toda la noche!

Francis empezaba a cansarse de que hubiéramos pasado de su petición y ahora como es comprensible nos apresuraba…

Yo seguía en mi mundo, excluido de las estrambóticas ideas de un francés pervertido. Vivir así es muy gratificante.

-Y-Yo soy el 3, aru.

China sostenía su número en alto sonrojado hasta los pies e incluso temía por su inminente futuro.

Realmente no me importaba quien tenga que besarse con Yao. Mientras no sea Alfred…

¿Porque narices no nos ha tocado al americano y a mí? Al menos tendría una buena excusa para besarme con él sin que sospechara que llevo dos noches despierto pensando en hacerlo. Todo sería más fácil.

-Bien ya tenemos al 3. ¿I el 15?

Todos miraron hacia su número. Ninguno dijo nada.

Rusia y Corea estaban empapados en sudor. ¿Estarían preocupados por la pareja de China? Hombre… Yo lo estaría si hubiese sido Alfred el 3. Aunque lo más probable es que acabara por robar el 15 a su propietario.

-Oye… ¿Os sabéis los números verdad?-Continuó apretando Francia- El quince es ese que va después del catorce y antes del dieciséis.

Ya estamos nos ha tomado por idiotas ¿no? Si tuviera el quince lo sabría pero como el caso es que…

Que aun no he comprobado mi papeleta… Bueno eso es un momento…

Pues como iba diciendo, si tuviera el quince lo sabría pero como da la casualidad que...

¡Mierda! ¡Esto es un quince! Eso quiere decir que soy la pareja de China.

No puede ser. No PUEDO morrearme con Yao delante de Alfred. En todo caso al revés.

Tengo que pensar con rapidez. ¿Qué hago? ¿Escondo mi número? Si cierro el cinco puede ser un seis rechoncho o podría….

-Arthur, que eres tú. Llevo diciéndotelo hace diez minutos, pero no me hacías caso.-Oí comentar junto a mí.

¡Alfred me estaba delatando! Todas las miradas se posaron sobre mi rostro desencajado por la presión que se cernía sobre mí, aplastándome con todo su potencial.

Ya no tenía escapatoria. ¿Tendré que hacerlo?

-¡Vamos Iggy! Ya nos has hecho esperar bastante, acaba con esto hombre.

Todos vitoreaban a coro para mi desgracia.

Bueno un beso en un juego no significa nada, todos lo saben. No será nada, ni para mí ni para él, y Alfred no podrá sentirse reemplazado.

Me acerqué aún confuso y desconcertado a China, que ahora presentaba un cutis rojizo como el de una gamba.

Estábamos tan cerca que podía contar las palpitaciones de su órgano vascular con total facilidad.

Acerque mis labios lentamente y desconfiados a los suyos.

La tensión de ese momento podía incluso palparse, aunque nadie lo intento. Estaban todos demasiado pendientes del paso siguiente para comprobar nuevas leyes físicas.

Entonces como estaba previsto desde que se repartieron los números, nos besamos.

Si eso fue lo que pasó. Me estaba besando con China. Nunca en todo mi reinado como país pensé que pasaría algo así.

La vergüenza empezó a embriagarme progresivamente. El miedo también se hacía patente, ya que la mirada asesina de Rusia no se apartaba de mí.

Fue un beso bastante corto. Temía por mi seguridad. Por un momento llegué a pensar que Corea se abalanzaría sobre mí y me separaría la piel a tiras.

Una oleada de gritos y de comentarios bastante molestos recorrió la habitación.

Me separé del recinto ceremonial para volver a mi santuario cerca de Alfred.

Un momento… Alfred no está donde yo recordaba.

Busqué por toda la habitación ignorando todos los comentarios y preguntas indecentes pero no lo encontré.

Alfred había abandonado la sala.

* * *

Pov Romano.

¿Por qué tengo que estar aquí aguantando tales mariconadas? Qué asco ver como dos hombres se besan. Debería haber salido huyendo como ha hecho el Ronald Mc Donald. Pero no… aquí sigo yo. ¿Pero qué otra cosa puedo hacer si están todos en mi habitación? ¿Por qué no han elegido la habitación del bastardo de España?

Esto es un asco…

-Devolved las pajitas

Todos obedecimos como perros a la orden del ex rey.

-Hagamos una ronda más.

¿Otra más? Esta es la noche para destruir a los países. Rusia no volverá a hablar de girasoles por una temporada debido a este shock. Y Corea… no creo que intente pervertir a nadie más en toda su vida y este juego ha pasado a ser su enemigo número 1. Y miedo me da pensar en el americano… este es capaz de suicidarse, o peor, ponerse a dieta.

Bueno volvamos a centrar la atención en esta tortura.

Alargué mi brazo y cogí otra de esas asquerosas pajitas.

Nada… Ni siquiera en un juego puedo dar órdenes. Si fuera el rey los mandaría a todos a irse a su habitación de inmediato y prohibiría cualquier otra actividad de este tipo. Pero como no lo soy me jodo y escucho las peticiones de…

¿RUSIA? ¡Este tío ahora estará al borde de la locura! ¡Descargara todo su remordimiento sobre nosotros!

Vamos a morir todos…

-Yo…

Se ha quedado pensando… me gustaría leerle la mente para tener una oportunidad de sobrevivir.

-Lo mismo de antes… los mismos números… todo….

Su voz parecía estar a punto de desvanecerse. Era como una vela en medio de una tormenta.

-¿Otra vez el 15 y el 3? – preguntó Polonia al que parecía aburrirle este juego.

-Sí… eso mismo – Volvió a contestar Ivan con su monótona voz.

Atendí por un momento.

Todos desviaron la mirada hacia el número como de costumbre. Hacía un calor insoportable en la estancia y los diferentes aromas se mezclaban. Hubo suspiros de alivio.

-Yo soy el 15, y Francis el 3.

Me gire con el pánico helándome la sangre en las venas. Habría tenido un lapsus, lógicamente.

El que hablaba no era Antonio. No lo era, no lo era, no lo era repetí infinitas veces para mis adentros suplicando que se hiciera realidad de tanto repetirlo.

Volví a serenarme…

Si lo era. ¿Ves como es mejor ser ateo? ¡Suplicar es una mierdaa!

Me petrifiqué. Tan solo era capaz de mover los ojos. Tan solo podía escrutar mi alrededor con la vista, no podía interactuar de ninguna otra manera…

-Sí, soy el 3. Pues nada son las reglas.- Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

¡Que reglas maldito imbécil!¡Se nota que te mueres de ganas de meterle la lengua a Antonio! No me vengas con cuentos que te conozco…

Francia asoló de nuevo su papel de seme y se acercó sin pensárselo a España que no tenía más remedio que ser un uke rematado.

Estaban a escasos centímetros que se iban recortando con cada avance que daba Francis.

¡No quiero verlo, maldita sea! Tampoco quiero quedarme quieto sin ni siquiera inmutarme. Maldito narizotas bastardo, tenía que cebarse con mi desgracia…

Sus labios ya estaban casi rozándose y algo en mi pecho se retorcía desesperadamente como si quisiera hacerse notar…

Se acercaban…. Se acercaban cada vez más…

-¡NOOOO!- Grité desesperadamente intentando frenar aquella locura.

Al menos lo conseguí, porque se separaron y me observaron confusamente.

-No quiero verlo….

Francia me miraba irritado, hombre es lógico acababa de estropearle su momento afrodisiaco con mi Antonio. Si alguien me hiciera eso solo tendría dos opciones; o dejarse torturar por mi hasta la extinción de su territorio o suicidarse para no sufrir tan cruel destino.

-¿No quieres verlo? Pues no tienes más que cerrar los ojos- vaciló Francia con su sonrisa picarona al acecho.

-¿Que dices imbécil? ¡Me refería a que no quiero que os beséis joder! ¿Tan difícil de entender es eso? Parece que alguien que se sabe los números desconoce el abecedario…

Más de uno soltó una carcajada debido a mi sarcástico comentario.

Todos me estaban odiando en ese momento por cortarles la diversión, aunque Mathew estaba realmente relajado y expresaba agradecimiento.

-Pero un beso no es algo malo bon amour. Además tu ya recibiste uno y habrás podido comprobar que no es algo tan malo.

Todas las risas cesaron. Todo el desconcierto revoloteaba a mí alrededor y lo cotillas de los presentes deseaban conocer el pleno significado de las palabras del maldito francés.

-¿Que cojones insinúas?

-¿Ya te has olvidado de hace 5 años?

Fruncí tanto el ceño que me empezó a doler la cabeza. La ira se adueñaba de mí ser.

Ese hijo de su pu—madre prometió no hablar más de eso ni sacar a relucir tan espinoso tema.

-Lo he olvidado todo.

-¿En serio? Qué pena. Yo me lo pasé muy bien.

-CÁLLATE. No sé de qué me hablas.

Mathew cambio el agradecimiento por algo cercano a los celos, los mismos que había sentido Rusia cuando vio el beso de su amado con Inglaterra.

-Si hombre, ese día que salimos de fiesta todos. Antonio también estaba. Y entonces cuando acabaste ebrio perdido fui a mantener una charla contigo y…

Me levante y salí de la habitación sin ni siquiera girarme una última vez.

Mis ojos se me estaban empezando a humedecer… ¿Qué pasa? Yo también se llorar, joder. Que normalmente no me vean no significa que no tenga esa habilidad…

Bueno, ¿a dónde me dirijo ahora? Prefiero que sea un sitio donde nadie pueda encontrarme por el momento. No estoy dispuesto a someterme a un cuestionario de chorradas.

A fuera seguía lloviendo y parecía que empeoraba por momentos. Tengo pocas opciones; ¿o me quedo revoloteando por la casa hasta que alguno de con mi persona o decido salir bajo la lluvia?

No deseo quedarme en casa, pero afuera llueve tanto…

…

…

¡A LA MIERDA LA LLUVIA, YO SALGO!

Me precipite hacia el exterior, frío, húmedo, tétrico y sobretodo… solitario.

* * *

Pov América.

Soy un idiota, soy un idiota…. Debía haberme quedado a aguantar el jarrón de agua fría, debería haber sido capaz de ver el espectáculo sin acabar huyendo como un cobarde…

Al menos podría haber sido un poco más inteligente… ¿A quién se le ocurre salir al exterior con la que está cayendo? Bueno, pero es que no quería seguir pisando ese suelo por mas tiempo.

Si hubiese cogido un paraguas al menos…

Suspiré.

En realidad la culpa la tengo yo por no haberme declarado a Arthur aún. Si fuera porque no he tenido ocasión me lo perdonaría, pero con el momento intimo que tuvimos el otro día…

Me quede allí mojándome bajo la tormenta durante bastante tiempo a solas, hasta que una sombra mojada y apesadumbrada se me acercaba por el camino principal.

* * *

Pov Antonio.

Vi marcharse a Lovino de la habitación y ni siquiera hice un ademán para detenerlo.

No quería que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño… pero ya lo habían conseguido y yo me había quedado inmóvil, sin ni siquiera inmutarme lo mas mínimo.

-Te has pasado- le dije a Francis

-No lo creas. Me he limitado a decirle la verdad.- contestó simplemente este.

Los demás no comentaban absolutamente nada.

Desconocía el secreto del que hablaba Francis, aun así preferí que me lo confiara el propio Lovino.

Me retiré del juego sin haber cumplido el reto expuesto antes. No quería seguir involucrado en actividades que hirieran los sentimientos de Lovi.

Me preocupada lo que estuviera haciendo en ese momento.

-Veee tras él- susurró en mi oído Italia.

-¿Qué?

-El lo haría por ti- dijo, y acto seguido se separó de mí.

Tenía razón. No podía dejar a un amigo solo en estos momentos. ¿Qué clase de compañero sería?

Me levanté y me dispuse a irme.

-¿Dónde vas? ¿Vas a ver a Lovino?

-Eso no te importa Francis.

Y desaparecí por la espesa oscuridad que habitaba en los pasillos.

* * *

Y aquí acaba este episodio. XD Creo que ha sido de los más ñoños xD. En realidad se han quedado colgando varias cosas que quería aclarar. Bueno pues, no penséis que Francis lo ha hecho con mala fe. Como Lovino solo contestaría diciendo algo como "no quiero que lo beses porque no, y punto" Francis quería que abriera ambos abrieran mas sus sentimientos. XD Digamos que es como un padre XD

Y bueno… Y respecto al pobre Alfred... No creo que nadie se quedara tan tranquilo mientras alguien besa a su amado, o como Lovino lo frenas o como Alfred lo esquivas. ^^

En el próximo capítulo Lovino revelará todo sobre el pasado que oculta con Francis y esperara la comprensión del español ^^.

Y los pobres de Alfred, Corea y Rusia…. ¡Ya lo veréis!

Nos vemos el próximo sábado en el próximo capítulo:

Amor en un cuadrilátero.


	5. 5 Amor en el cuadrilátero

Me he convertido en una persona muy puntual gracias a esto (Y eso que tengo el record guiness de retrasos en el insti xD)

Gracias por dejar reviews (me motivan xD)

Me he dado cuenta (gracias a un review) que Arthur no es verdaderamente el respecto al carácter… supongamos que ha cambiado porque está enamorado y por qué se le pega mi personalidad xD

Y ahora dejando mis paridas a un lado os dejo con mi fic ^^

Amor en un cuadrilátero: Cap 5

* * *

Pov América:

La tormenta no tenía la menor intención de amainar. Seguiría durante toda la noche, y probablemente, conmigo de acompañante.

Mi actitud es demasiado radical, simplemente se trataba de un juego… no había nada de malo en ello. Lo único que conseguiria seria acabar enfermo -_-U.

Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando una silueta destripó el velo oscuro de la noche desatándome de mis introspecciones.

La sombra se posó delante de mí, con la mirada fija en el vacío. Estaba empapada y su rostro de desamparo era similar al mío. Mechones de su cabello se pegaban húmedos en su tez y el bajo de su pantalón estaba cubierto de barro.

Se trataba de Lovino.

-¿Que hace aquí el bastardo de América?-dijo aun con la mirada perdida.

Sus palabras sonaban tan dulces como de costumbre. ¿Por qué no podía ser menos arisco?

-Lo mismo podía preguntarte yo, ¿no crees?

Yo había llegado antes para poder elegir el mejor tramo de costa para traumatizarse. ¡Era mío!

-¡Yo pregunté antes!-volvió a contestarme de malas maneras- ¡Contéstame maldito!

-Me apetecía tomar el Sol…

Eran las doce y media de la noche, el cielo estaba recubierto de espesas nubes negras que descargaban la lluvia sobre toda la isla. No había ni rastro de luna, ni mucho menos de ningún Sol

-¡Que Sol imbécil!

-Vaya… debí elegir mejor mi excusa-repliqué en voz baja para que no pudiera oírme.

-América es un país de locos.-declaró fijando su mirada en mí.- Puedes contármelo. Te escucharé.

Quedé asombrado. ¿Se trataba del mismo Lovino? Desprendía tanta confianza… tanta calidez. Sentí que podía compartir con él mis preocupaciones, que no habría ningún inconveniente en ello. Me relajé por un instante mientras reflexionaba sobre el momento. Al fin tomé una decisión.

-Huía del beso de Iggy…- contesté silenciosamente, como si temiera levantar la voz-al final… se besaron, ¿no?

El italiano se acercó para sentarse junto a mí. Jugando con la arena, entrelazandola entre sus dedos repetidas veces, dubitativo. Yo ya sabía la respuesta, pero a él le era complicado decidir si debería confesármelo o no.

-Sí- dijo mientras dejaba de jugar con la arena- Lo siento…

¿Lovino se estaba disculpando? El apocalipsis está más cerca de lo que pensaba. No era una disculpa forzada por las circunstancias, era una disculpa sincera, realmente se sentía mal por mí… o quizás por el mismo.

-De todas maneras no debí haber salido corriendo, no es más que un estúpido juego inventado por algún destabilizado mental.

-En eso te doy la razón. No ha sido un acto muy loable.- una sonrisa fugaz cruzó su rostro.

Parecía que se había acabado el tema de conversación. Seguí observando mí alrededor para encontrarme con oscuridad insondable y el sonido de las gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre la superficie.

Me pregunto si aun siguen jugando a ese juego… ¿Quienes serian la segunda pareja después de Iggy? Las posibilidades de que le hubiera vuelto a tocar a él eran recónditas, pero de todas formas por infantil que suene no pude evitar preocuparme.

-Oye Romano…-dije volteando la cabeza para encararme con el italiano- ¿Quiénes fueron los siguientes?

…

Su semblante se tornó duro como el mármol, por no decir que incluso tomó el mismo color… ¿Dije algo que no debía? Me sentí un poco culpable por la inminente seriedad del italiano.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunté alarmado- No tienes buena cara….

…

…

No hubo respuesta.

-Me preguntaba cual debió ser la siguiente pareja en besarse después de Arthur…

-¡CÁLLATE!

Su grito resonó por encima del ruido de los truenos, fue tan profundo que de nada me extrañaría que se hubiera escuchado también dentro de la mansión, o al menos por los alrededores.

Parpadeé perplejo varias veces. A pesar de no poder ver con claridad a causa de que el cristal de mis gafas estaba empañado, aprecié como al italiano se le empezaban a humedecer los ojos y comenzaba una lucha interna por su orgullo.

¿A qué se debía ese enfado? Yo tan solo le había preguntado sobre el juego… No puede parecerte molesto si no es porque… Un momento…

-Lovino… ¿te ha pasado algo similar a mi?-no hubo respuesta- puedes confiar en mi... te escucharé.-dije esbozando mi sonrisa triunfante.

Él simplemente asintió pesadamente.

-¿Entonces me lo dirás?

Debía devolverle el favor. Gracias a que le había podido contar a alguien mis preocupaciones me sentía mucho mas liberado, y me sentía en deuda. Pero en parte era porque me compadecía de él, de la mismo forma que me auto compadecía miserablemente.

-Si…. –susurró- la verdad es que….

Y así Lovino empezó a narrar su historia.

* * *

Pov Lovino:

El bastardo de Alfred me había desarmado al recitar la frase con la que había conseguido sus confesiones, y ahora por raro que suene no podía negarme. En el fondo me sentía aliviado de tener a alguien con quien poder conversar de privacidades…

-Antonio estaba a punto de besarse con Francis

-¿Estaba a punto? ¿Entonces no llegaron a dárselo?- preguntó con cierta duda.

-No… Es que grite de repente y…

Mi rostro pasó del color blanquecino del mármol al rojizo de los tomates.

-¿En serio?-Sus ojos se iluminaron extrañamente- ¡Que valor! Tal vez debí haber hecho lo mismo…

-Puede, pero no te atormentes… el pasado, pasado es.

¡Vaya! Que filosófico me había vuelto de repente, hasta el americano me miraba perplejo e incrédulo. Es que tengo varias facetas que la gente de mí alrededor desconoce, aunque es normal en Italia tener dotes para la escritura.

-¿Y entonces que fue mal?

-Fue Francia.-apreté el puño conteniendo mi rabia- Sacó a relucir parte de mi pasado que quiero olvidar.

-Todos tenemos algo que ocultar, incluso yo.

Así que este también tiene secretos. Que interesante... Ya me gustaría saber a mí que esconde cada uno de los países. Sería una nueva forma de entretenimiento muy personal.

-Pues resulta que hace cinco años…

-¡UN MOMENTO!

Frenó Alfred.

-¿Me lo vas a confiar? ¿A mí?

-¡Y eso que importa! ¿Lo quieres saber o no?

-Hombre si te empeñas…

-¡Pues escucha y calla!

* * *

** FLASH BACK**

_De esto hará aproximadamente cinco años, no lo sé con seguridad._

_Era fin de año. Habíamos quedado con España para dar la bienvenida al nuevo año juntos. La idea me fascinaba, ¡empezar enero con la compañía de Antonio! Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado._

_Habíamos quedado a las diez, y a causa de mis nervios ya llevaba horas preparado para salir en cuanto llamaran al timbre._

_Las horas empezaron a pasar lentamente. Un segundo se me hacia eterno, hasta que los esfuerzos dieron su fruto y Antonio llamó a mi puerta._

_Con una agilidad sobrehumana me deslicé por la sala para recibir a mi acompañante. Creí que me moriría cuando lo vi tan espectacular… _

_Las calles estaban adornadas con luces de varios colores que le daban un toque muy animado a las sombrías callejuelas. Las parejas paseaban cogidas de la mano nuestro alrededor, y sentí un poco de envidia… ¡Pero ni muerto le tendería yo mi delicada mano al bastardo de España!_

_-Que bonitas están las calles en estos días-comentó el a mi lado._

_-Bah! Están demasiado recargadas. Y mira cuantas luces parpadeantes… ¡Voy a tener un ataque epiléptico!_

_Su risa me envolvió cálidamente hasta contagiarme de ella._

_-No seas exagerado, Lovi._

_Me sonrojé profundamente, ¿desde cuándo me llamaba con el diminutivo de Lovi? Bueno, realmente no me desagradaba, tan solo me exaltaba y me había pillado con la guardia baja._

_-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo investigando el color de mi piel- Pareces una de esas luces rojas._

_-¡Cá-Cállate idiota!-dije girando la cara para que no pudiera llegar a entender la causa de mi cambio- No digas tonterías._

_Y de esta manera seguimos un buen trecho por las brillantes calles que parecían no tener fin. Llevábamos bastante rato caminando sin pararnos en ningún lado. Estaba empezando a mosquearme, ¡que yo sepa no habíamos quedado para hacer una excursión!_

_-¡Donde coño vamos! ¡Me estoy empezando a cansar!_

_-¿Quieres que te lleve a cuestas Lovi?_

_Bueno pues si ya estaba rojo ahora me había vuelto de un color desconocido. Deberé pensar un nombre para este descubrimiento._

_-¡V-Vete a la mierda! ¡No soy un niño pequeño! – Me quejé intentando disimular- Dime… Dime donde vamos._

_-Pues antes me ha llamado Francis para que quedáramos los tres.-respondió-Ya estamos cerca._

_Al cabo de poco tiempo llegamos a un bar-restaurante bastante lujoso. Los camareros deambulaban de un lado a otro atendiendo a los múltiples visitantes. Parecía haber mucha demanda, pues el lugar estaba abarrotado. Al final de todo, en una mesa cercana a la ventana se encontraba Francis sentado mientras pedía la carta a un empleado._

_-¡Bon ami!-dijo con un tono más elevado de lo normal para que pudiéramos oírle- Estoy aquí, venid._

_Cruzamos el lujoso local hasta que llegamos al sonriente Francis._

_-Llegáis tarde._

_-La culpa es tuya por elegir un sitio del que apenas conocía. ¡Y encima tan alejado de casa!_

_Nos sentamos junto al francés. Más tarde una camarera preciosa vino a entregarnos la carta._

_-¿Vienes incluida en el menú?_

_Ya volvía el pervertido este a acosar a todo aquel que se le cruzara, lo más increíble es que la chica tan solo soltó un risa cursi y dio media vuelta sonrojándose._

_-Eres un cerdo-me quejé._

_-Tan solo soy…. Educado._

_-Que no hostias-seguí yo- eres un cerdo salido._

_Más tarde nos sirvieron la cena. Ya os podréis imaginar que pedí yo, no creo que os sea difícil de averiguar. Acabamos bastante rápido de comer y entonces Francis nos propuso pasar de lujo y dirigirnos a una discoteca próxima a (como él decía) "consumar la noche"_

…_. Es un pervertido…_

_Al final, como si no dispusiéramos de más opciones acabamos asistiendo a ese lugar del donde se escapaban y se entremezclaban diferentes melodías._

_Nada más entrar Francis invitó a bailar a diez personas distintas, incluso se lo pidió al extintor que no pudo negarse. Yo y Antonio en cambio nos dirigimos a la barra. Iba a ser una noche muy larga…_

_La conversación que mantuve con Antonio más bien fue inexistente. He mantenido conversaciones más interesantes con el perro de Alemania._

_Abarcamos esa posición varias horas, hasta que una zorra (perdón, una chica muy maja) se acercó para tontear con el español delante de mis narices. Después de un momento empalagoso la zorra (la chica amable ¬¬) lo invitó a bailar, y el muy subnormal aceptó con su risa de… pues de eso._

_-Lovi, ahora vuelvo!- dijo mientras se alejaba y se mezclaba entre el gentío._

_¡Como que Lovi! ¿Me marginas aquí, en la barra, solo, y me llamas Lovi? ¡Vete a la mierda bastardo!_

_Fije mi mirada asesina sobre su persona en el momento en que la desconocida bajaba sus manos por la espalda del español hasta llegar a…_

_¡Será ZORRA!_

_-Esto es un asco…-miré al barman dispuesto a empezar a beber._

_-Tú, imbécil, ponme algo fuerte._

_El barman asintió, y después de escasos segundos volvió con un vaso lleno de hielos en la mano derecha, y una botella de whisky en la otra._

_Empezó a llenarme el vaso mientras que yo seguía vigilando a la maldita zorra que había secuestrado a mi Antonio._

_La chica tropezó a propósito para así caerse en los brazos de un inocente español._

_-Deja la botella- ordené al empleado- y tráeme dos más_. _¡RÁPIDO!_

_Me dedique a beber durante horas. Primero empecé a reírme por cosas estúpidas. Luego mi vista quedo nublada y más tarde acabé cayéndome a cada paso. Francis tuvo que venir a socorrerme antes de que me diera con el canto de la mesa._

_-¡Que casi te matas!-me advirtió- ¿Estás bien?_

_-Por supuesto mamá.-le dije a un masculino Francis- mañana mismo vamos de compras, he visto un vestidito lleno de lazos azules precioso, quedará perfecto para mi boda. No pienso casarme de blanco..._

_Francia me miró entre asustado y preocupado._

_-Será mejor que te lleve a casa antes de que te pase algo peor._

* * *

_Cuando quise darme cuenta, ya estaba en mi apartamento. Estaba realmente ebrio, aunque me extrañaba que no me hubiera muerto tras la cantidad de alcohol que debía de correr actualmente por mis venas._

_-Te encuentras mejor-preguntó una voz a mi lado._

_-No recuerdo como me encontraba antes- dije solamente._

_-¿Que se suponía que estabas haciendo?_

_-Pasármelo bien YO SOLO._

_- ¿Y dónde estaba Antonio?_

_- Creo que una puta gratuita lo secuestró._

_-Vaya… el sueño de toda mi vida cumplido en una noche por una cualquiera…_

_Me senté en mi cama. Todo giraba a mí alrededor..._

_-¿Que has querido decir?_

_-Pues que tenía pensado llevarme a Antonio esta noche a mi cama… pero ya veo que tendré que esperar un año más y empezar a usar pintalabios._

_-¿Tu también vas detrás de MI Antonio?_

_¿Qué pasa? De repente todos se interesaban en ese idiota._

_-Exacto. –Suspiró- pero deberé esperar a mañana para acosarle…_

_-No lo hagas…_

_Francia estaba "flipando". Pensaría que son desvaríos de alguien que se ha bebido dos o tres botellas._

_-Lo quiero para mí…_

_-Vayaaa, así que el inocente de Romano está enamorado._

_Francia rompió a carcajadas para desgracia de mis tímpanos. Mientras que yo permanecía callado._

_-Pero podemos llegar a un acuerdo- dijo el._

_Me pregunté si debería desconfiar del francés. Me intrigaba la idea que había tenido, aunque temía de que se trataba._

_-Acabo de decir que quería llevarme a Antonio a mi cama- dijo maliciosamente- pero no lo deseaba porque estuviera enamorado de él ni mucho menos._

_Eso fue un alivio para mí. Tenía un competidor menos._

_-Entonces no intentaras nada con él, ¿no?_

_-Bueno…. Eso depende._

_-¿Depende?_

_-Sí, bueno… sabes que yo lo tenía todo planeado, pero gracias a que alguien que yo me sé se ha pasado vomitando durante todo el camino de vuelta no he podido cubrir mis expectativas.-Francis se me acercó, y envolvió mis manos con las suyas- ¿Lo entiendes?_

_-¿El qué?- pregunté despistado-¿Que querías echar un… bueno eso, para dar la bienvenida al año, pero yo te lo he fastidiado inconscientemente?_

_-Exactamente. Pero aun podría ocurrir mañana._

_…_

_…_

_-¿A que no querrías eso?_

_-No_

_-Pues entonces arregla lo que has estropeado._

_¿No estaría pensando lo que yo creía no?_

_-¿Qué lo arregle? No te referirás…_

_-¡Exacto! Sé tú mi pareja esta noche- estudió mi cara de negación- o puede que mañana me haga compañía un español de ojos verdes..._

_¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Salvar a mi querido Antonio de la garras de un Francia ofuscado por no haber conseguido lo que se planeaba o esperar a que llegara mañana y dejar que España sea invadida por el francés? Ninguna opción me parecía la mejor, pero debía tomar una decisión. Siempre pensé que mi primera vez… bueno, que sería con alguien del que estuviera enamorado… (Soy muy tradicional) Pero debía protegerlo de una invasión forzada, aunque para eso debiera perecer Italia._

_Así pues acepté a regañadientes y me entregué (borracho) a un triunfante Francis._

** Fin del flash back**

* * *

-A la mañana siguiente desperté en el mismo lugar donde había dormido (y otras cosas). Nos hicimos prometer que nunca se sabría este incidente.-me levanté de la arena mojada y sacudí varias veces mi ropa- pero aun ahora, Francis sigue acosándome de vez en cuando.

América había sido fulminada por mi historia y se mantenía inmóvil.

-Me vuelvo a dentro Alfred- dije mientras me daba la vuelta para enfilar el camino hacia la mansión- la verdad es que me siento mejor después de haber hablado contigo. Nos vemos luego.

Me alejé dejando tras de mí una roca con forma de Alfred que seguía sin mover ni un dedo.

Antes de llegar siquiera entrar en casa una voz me llamó. Me giré cansado para toparme con una España inundada.

* * *

Pov: Rusia.

Seguíamos todos en la habitación donde se había estrenado el juego cuando alguien entró corriendo. Se trataba de Canadá, que había salido hacia unos minutos.

-¿Ocurre algo Mathew?- Preguntó servicialmente Francis.

Canadá recuperó el aliento y miró seriamente a los presentes.

-He encontrado esta nota colgada en la nevera. (Que tópico)

-¿Y qué dice?

-Pues…. Parece ser que hay alguien más en esta isla aparte de nosotros.

La sala quedó muda.

No recordaba haber invitado a nadie más…

* * *

Aquí concluye el capítulo de hoy ^^ Espero que os haya gustado aunque me ha parecido un poco rebuscado xD

El próximo capítulo se titula: El invitado de incógnito (Que currado xD)

Preguntitas:

¿Quien creéis que puede ser este nuevo personaje? ¿Que busca en esta isla?

¿Como pensáis que acabará Lovino? ¿Y América?

¿Queréis algo en concreto para el próximo capítulo?

¡Nos vemos el próximo sábado! Y no os olvidéis los reviews xD


	6. 6: El invitado de las sombras

Hola de nuevo a todos y a todas. Los sábados se están convirtiendo progresivamente en mi día favorito de la semana, y todo se debe al simple hecho de que me congratula la idea de avanzar mi fic y tener a alguien que lo vaya leyendo. ^^

He estado pensando la mejor salida para este capítulo, y espero que la haya acertado. Además está semana he estado muy ocupada xD y eso es todo. Espero que mi nee-chan también pueda leerlo aun incluso estando de vacaciones ^^. Y… espero vuestros reviews.

Bueno…voy a dejarme de estos rollos que no interesan a nadie y paso directamente al capítulo de esta semana.

PD: por cierto, han descubierto mi identidad xD. Si soy catalana xD ( ¿tanto se me nota?)

Cap. 6: El invitado de las sombras.

* * *

Pov: Rusia

La noche en la que todos (excepto yo y alguien más) se divertían y sus carcajadas no daban paso al silencio, había terminado cuando Canadá volvió a travesar la puerta. Había salido minutos antes para dirigirse a la cocina para acabar volviendo con el rostro pálido y una nota desconocida en la mano. Cuando este concluyó rotundamente que un invitado extra se encontraba en la isla junto a mis invitados, mi cerebro empezó a trabajar a velocidades físicamente imposibles. Pensé si se me había olvidado invitar a alguien o algo parecido, pero de todas formas era técnicamente incoherente que hubiesen conseguido llegar, ya que está lista resulta desconocida para toda la humanidad…. Así que si había alguien del exterior ¿Cómo podría haber encontrado este lugar inhóspito, perdido en un recoveco del mar? Eso no era posible. ¿Entonces que era?

-Pásame esa nota Matthew- Ordené mientras le tendía la mano al canadiense para que este depositara la nota en ella. Matthew obedeció sin oponerse.

-Gracias- dije al tiempo que la desenroscaba y me disponía a leerla en voz alta.

"_Buenas noches a todos los presentes hoy aquí. Seguramente estaréis disfrutando juntos de los lujos de esta isla y la comodidad de su hogar y de mis posesiones. Esto simplemente es una advertencia, como alguien ose apoderarse de mi propiedad más preciada lo pagará muy caro, el precio será desorbitadamente alto para todo aquel que conquiste a mi territorio. Adiós, me despido de vosotros por ahora, espero no tener razón alguna para volver a contactar con ustedes, de todas formas… ya hay alguien que tiene muchos puntos para ser el primero en caer._

_Atentamente…yo."_

Al finalizar la lectura volví a repasarla para mi mismo dos veces más. Debía de ser ciertamente una broma, pero…. ¿Y si no lo fuera? ¿Y si era cierto que había un desequilibrado deambulando por mis límites? Y ahora todos se encontraban aquí encerrados… Debía encontrar una falta, algo. Primero debo estar seguro de que no se trata de una broma de mal gusto, posiblemente infantil.

-Matthew- dije doblando la carta y posando mis ojos sobre el canadiense- Explícanos como has encontrado esto, y con todos los detalles.

-Bien-empezó este- Me dirigí a la cocina porque necesitaba tomar el aire y calmar mis nervios. Cuando llegué saqué la botella de agua de la nevera, y me dirigí al armario para coger un vaso. Después de haber saciado mi sed y me tranquilicé recoloqué la botella en su lugar… y entonces… esa nota apareció allí.

-¿Seguro?-pregunté incrédulo-¿No estaría de antes y no te has dado cuenta?

El canadiense negó con la cabeza mientras decía que se había fijado. Eso significaría que la nota fue puesta justamente cuando Matthew se giró a coger el vaso. Fue un acto muy rápido entonces… Pero nadie de nosotros había salido de la habitación después de Canadá… ¿Y los que ya se encontraban fuera?

-¿Creéis que puede haber sido Alfred o Lovino?-preguntó Noruega como si hubiera sido capaz de leerme la mente.

-No lo creo… aunque no podemos estar seguros.

-¿Y no habrá sido el propio Canadá? Él es quien la ha encontrado. Puede haberla puesto el mismo para…

-No… yo no haría nada como eso.- intentó defenderse Canadá de las acusaciones de Noru.

-Será mejor que no nos precipitemos- intervine yo intentando calmar el ambiente.

Yo no creía en la posibilidad de que hubiera sido Canadá, el no es de este tipo de personas, aparte de que no tenía ningún motivo. Tampoco apoyaba la idea de que Alfred o Lovino hubieran hecho algo así. Realmente sólo me quedaba la opción de que había alguien más de los presentes en la habitación, y de que sus intenciones no eran buenas. ¿Eso significaría que todos estamos corriendo peligro?...Un anfitrión no puede permitir que sus invitados corran riesgos. Entonces es cuando realmente caí en la cuenta.

-¿Y qué pasa con los que están fuera?

Toda la sala me miró sin entender a quienes me refería.

-Alfred, Lovino y Antonio- apostillé yo- Hace rato que salieron, y aún no han vuelto. Por no hablar de que no están al corriente de la noticia y se encuentran solos. Pueden ser el blanco perfecto.

Los rostros de algunos empalidecieron, otros simplemente se tensaron. Debíamos actuar antes de que alguna desgracia ocurriera por los alrededores. Ahora mismo había pasado de ser el anfitrión a ser el Líder.

-Debemos encontrarles-ordené sin pensarlo- No sabemos dónde pueden haber ido, por lo que haremos grupos de búsqueda.

Todos dejaron escapar alguna queja que pronto la preocupación apagó.

-Bien-dije cuando todos dejaron de hablar y maldecir.-organizaros vosotros mismos e inspeccionad toda la mansión.

Pronto todo el mundo estaba organizado y preparado para emprender la búsqueda.

-¿Solo dentro de la mansión?-intervino Noru- ¿Y si han salido a fuera?

-Lo dudo mucho con la que está cayendo ahí fuera. Aunque si quieres puedes echar un vistazo siempre y cuando no vayas solo.-dije-Pero dudo que encuentres a alguien que quiera salir allí fuera.

Noruega puso cara de resignación. Seguramente dudaba que alguien se ofreciera a explorar los exteriores en plena noche con una tormenta cayendo sobre ellos. Pero pronto Noru sobrepuso su coraje ante la resignación.

-Pienso ir de todos modos-concluyó este difiriéndose a la salida.

-¡Espera!-grité-¡Puede ser peligroso!

Pero ya no me oía. Entonces fue cuando alguien le sujetó del brazo impidiendo que saliera. Dinamarca se posaba ahora detrás de él, agarrándole el brazo y casi levantándolo.

-¿Vas a ir de todos modos no?-Le preguntó Denmark

Noruega asintió mientras forcejeaba, intentando librarse de su opresor. Dinamarca suspiró abatido.

-Entonces deja que alguien genial te acompañe-dijo medio sonriendo-por ejemplo… yo mismo.

Noruega no parecía del todo convencido, pero una mirada mía a diez metros de distancia le hizo aceptar sin más. Si seguía tan empeñado en salir, que al menos fuera acompañado para seguridad de todos. Ahora todos estaban organizados, pero yo aun seguía perdido intentando averiguar de quien se podría tratar el invasor. Por un instante me pareció, que la letra de la nota me parecía muy familiar….

¿Serían imaginaciones mías?

* * *

Pov Lovino

Me disponía a entrar en la mansión cuando una voz a mis espaldas me detuvo. Intenté creer con todas mis fuerzas de que no se trataba de Antonio, pero fue una mierda pensar eso cuando ya sabía perfectamente que si lo era.

-Lovino…- dijo simplemente mientras se acercaba a mí.

Aunque tuviera ese aspecto tan desvalido no me transmitiría pena. Aunque en el fondo me alegraba de que hubiera salido probablemente en mi búsqueda, por otra parte me sentía muy irritado por lo de antes. Más bien yo siempre estoy enfadado para que mentir… pero ahora lo estaba mucho más.

-¿Qué quieres, pesado?

Antonio tragó saliva mientras se paraba a escasos centímetros de mí. Parecía bastante idiota allí parado en medio la lluvia sin apenas moverse y sin gesticular palabra, claro que no se lo dije… que raro en mí.

-No quiero nada. Solo he venido a buscarte…

-¿A buscarme?-pregunté cada vez más ofuscado con él- ¿Te crees que no me sé el camino de vuelta?

-¡No, no quiero decir eso! Verás…. Solo quería pedirte disculpas.

La gente siempre hace lo mismo; primero la caga estrepitosamente, y cuando ya no tienen salida y se están ahogando en su propia miseria intenta arreglarlo todo con una disculpa. Si todo fuera tan fácil el mundo viviría mejor, pero no, ni una disculpa, ni un perdón serían suficientes para mí.

-No las quiero…

-Pero… Es todo lo que puedo hacer-dijo este confuso-No entiendo porque te has enfadado antes tanto por un simple juego… Tampoco he entendido a que se refería Francis con lo que dijo…

-No lo entiendes porque eres imbécil.

-Pues entonces cuéntamelo tú. ¿Qué es lo que me escondes? ¿Qué pasó con Francis?

Yo aún no estaba preparado para contárselo todo… la situación y el ambiente no se trataba del mejor, y mi enfado iba aumentando. Antonio me miraba fijamente sin parpadear y yo no era capaz de contestarle con la verdad. Tampoco quería. Él me dejó tirado ese fin de año, mientras yo lo daba todo por él, y esa era una herida que aún no había cicatrizado y que ahora se encontraba en pleno proceso de abrirse de nuevo… Que injusto era el mundo.

-¡No te incumbe en absoluto lo que pasó! – Grité indignado intentando no mirarle a los ojos- ¡Eso forma parte de mi vida, y no tiene nada que ver con un bastardo como tú!

-¡¿Y Alfred si merecía saberlo?-Gritó España totalmente fuera de sí. Me daba miedo, era la primera vez que lo veía así-¿! Acaso confías más en él que en mí!

¿Cómo podía saber que había estado hablando con América? Y encima de eso… Nos había tenido que ver, esa era la única razón que se me ocurría, el bastardo de Antonio nos ha tenido que escuchar mientras hablábamos o simplemente nos vio hablando y supo entender que el tema de conversación era precisamente mi pasado con Francia… No quería mirar a Antonio a la cara, cada palabra que decía me hacía sentir como si le estuviera mintiendo y no quería tener esta sensación. Aparté aún más mi mirada de él para que no pudiera llegar a apreciar que estaba a punto de llorar…

-¿Nos…vistes?

-Sí, os he visto en la playa hablando muy animadamente.-contestó aún enfadado- ¿Porqué no me cuentas lo mismo a mí que a él?

-No te importa. Deja de controlarme.

-¿Qué deje de controlarte?-repitió sarcásticamente-¿Me preocupo por ti, me preocupo por entenderte y tu solo me mientes y me pides que deje de controlarte?

-…

-¿Porqué no me lo cuentas a mi también? ¿O empiezo a preparar tu boda con América?

-¡No puedo contártelo! ¡Déjame en paz maldito!

Giré bruscamente e intenté precipitadamente entrar en la mansión, pero fui frenado por el tirón que me dio Antonio evitando que me escapara.

-¿Por qué huyes ahora?

-No huyo… no tengo nada más que decirte.

-¡Deja ya de tomarme por idiota!-dijo España mientras hacía su opresión más dolorosa, clavando sus manos en mi brazo cada vez más fuerte.

-Me… Me haces daño.

Intenté que me soltara… pero era realmente fuerte.

-¡Al menos podrías tener el detalle de mirarme a la cara!-dijo este cuando sujetaba mi rostro con sus manos y me obligaba a levantarlo, fue en el momento que nos miramos que me libró de su opresión y su mirada volvió a ser la misma de siempre, dulce y serena.

-Lovi…-susurró culpable- estás… estás llorando.

-¡N-No es verdad!

Pero las evidencias eran irrefutables, las lágrimas se resbalaban por mi piel suavemente para unirse con la lluvia y caer sobre la hierba. Al sentir que ya era libre volví a darme la vuelta y me dirigí de nuevo hacia la mansión.

-¡No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mi nunca más! ¡No quiero saber más de España!

Una vez en el recibidor me enjuagué las lágrimas con el dorso del brazo y eche la vista atrás, pensando si mi decisión había sido la correcta.

Cuando llegué al salón todos me recibieron aliviados e incluso Feliciano se me tiró encima intentando abrazarme.

-¿Por qué este recibimiento? –pregunté preocupado.

-Resulta que hay en la isla alguien más a parte de nosotros- dijo Feliciano que aún se encontraba abrazándome- Nos dejó una nota… y es un persona mala.

Las sorpresas no paraban de llegar en esa isla. Me pregunto si Rusia no ha pensado en escribir un libro con todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta hoy…

-Nii-chan, estas empapado. Vas a coger un resfriado- me advirtió mi hermano- Ven conmigo a cambiarte.

-¿Eeeeh? Puedo vestirme solo…

- No es eso. A partir de ahora no es bueno que vayamos solos, por eso será mejor que te acompañe.

-Bueno… si insistes. Vamos

Subimos las escaleras de caracol en dirección a mi dormitorio. Una vez cuenta caí en la cuenta de que Alemania también estaba allí con nosotros.

-¡Q-Que haces tú aquí, depravado!-le grité mientras le señalaba- ¡Acaso quieres ver cómo me cambio pervertido!

-¿Qué dices?- Dijo este arqueando una ceja y poniendo cierta cara de asco que no me hizo sentir muy bien.- A partir de ahora no me separaré de Italia. Me sentiría fatal si algo le sucediera y yo no hubiera podido evitarlo.

Me pregunté… porque estos dos tienen este apego tan especial… tan empalagoso, y en cambio yo y Antonio estábamos constantemente peleados…

Podríamos decir que sentí cierta envidia.

* * *

Pov Noruega:

Era cierto que la tormenta era insoportable aún incluso cubiertos con el paraguas. Pero estábamos de suerte, tan solo salir de la mansión nos encontramos de pleno con Antonio.

-¡Antonio! ¿Qué haces aquí fuera? –le pregunté mientras lo cubría con el paraguas-¿Sabes la que se está liando dentro?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya te lo explicarán ellos, no hay tiempo para perder charlando contigo- cortó profesionalmente Dinamarca- ¿Has visto si ha entrado alguien?

-Bueno… Lovino acaba de entrar…-contestó este con cierto tono apagado.

-Entonces sigue su ejemplo. Vamos Noru.-apremió el danés- Tan solo nos queda encontrar a Alfred. Y si dos estaban fuera, no sería de extrañar que él también lo esté.

-¡Adiós España¡-dije a modo de despedida mientras nos alejábamos.

-¡Esperad! ¡Antes he visto a Alfred junto a la playa!

-Vayamos- le sugerí a Dinamarca quien asintió dándome la razón.

Empezamos a aligerar el paso, preocupados por la seguridad del americano, quien se encontraba ahora mismo indefenso y solo. El viento era muy fuerte, podríamos decir que casi se me llevaba volando, y mi paraguas se deformaba con cada bocanada de aire intenso que le azotaba. Hasta que perdí el control sobre él y salió volando dejándome a mi ante la lluvia sin nada con que defenderme.

-Que torpe eres- dijo sin maldad aparente Dinamarca- ponte debajo del mío.

Me coloqué a su lado obligado a pegarme mucho a él puesto que el paraguas era realmente pequeño. Por alguna razón que desconozco, me sentía mucho más protegido en ese paraguas que en el mío propio… y mucho más seguro con la compañía del danés quien no hizo comentario alguno pese a que parecíamos técnicamente una pareja de enamorados paseando bajo la lluvia…

-¿Por qué te sonrojas?-preguntó él- Ya estas pensando en cosas raras…

-¿Eeeh? No, no es eso…-contesté- es simplemente que pensaba que parecíamos una pareja dada las circunstancias.

Para toda respuesta empezó a reír ruidosamente.

-¿Q- Que te hace tanta gracia?

-Para que alguien este conmigo debe de ser tan genial como yo, y dudo de que alguien así exista.

Su respuesta me descolocó totalmente. Me molestó en cierto punto, pero decidí no darle importancia. Después de estos incómodos momentos y de un silencio igual de incomodo llegamos la playa. Pero allí no había nadie. Podría ser que el americano hubiese decidido volver, cosa que hubiera resultado muy razonable, pero me di cuenta de que había marcas en la arena que demostraban algo bastante contradictorio. Parecía como si hubiesen arrastrado algo por encima de ella… algo bastante pesado.

-Denmark-dije mientras inconscientemente me agarraba a su mano- ¿piensas lo mismo que yo?

-¿Qué piensas tu?

-Que alguien ha arrastrado algo pesado por encima de la arena.

-Si… lo pienso.

-¿Piensas que pueden haber secuestrado a Alfred?

…

-Si… lo pienso.

* * *

Pov Arthur

Todo estaba resultando muy confuso. Aparece una mierda de nota y de repente todo el mundo empieza a ponerse nervioso y corretear por los pasillos, aun sabiendo que simplemente podía tratarse de una broma. Todas se encontraban ya en casa, incluso Lovino que había salido hacía horas. Aquí no iba a pasar nada.

¿Pero dónde estaba América? Aún no había vuelto… pero supongo que estará ya llegando. Habrá ido a pasear por los alrededores y ya estará… llegando.

¡Joder, Joder y joder! ¡No puedo parar de preocuparme! Me estoy auto concienciando de que volverá pronto, pero hay una cierta duda. Algo me dice que no está de camino…

Me senté a esperar en el salón mientras tomaba un té para calmar los nervios. Estaba harto de estar allí parado como un idiota esperando a que Alfred regresará… eso era lo único que sabía hacer, Esperar… Al cabo de minutos que parecieron horas llegaron Noruega y Dinamarca de su búsqueda.

-¿Habéis encontrado a América?- preguntó su hermanito Canadá preocupado.

Noru y Denmark intercambiaron una mirada que no me gustó en absoluto.

-Veréis… teníamos noticias de que se encontraba en la playa, pero cuando fuimos…

-¿Qué?-siguió insistiendo Canadá asustado- ¿Cuando llegasteis qué?

-No había nadie. Y había indicios de que hubieran transportado algo… creemos que lo que transportaban era…

No hacía falta decir nada más para saber que había secuestrado a Alfred… mi sangre empezó a coagular en mi garganta haciéndome difícil respirar.

-Vamos a reunirnos todos y a trazar un plan…

Yo estaba muy nervioso y no podía pensar con claridad… ¿Como cojones se había dejado ese idiota ser secuestrado? No quería creerlo… pero la noticia de su desaparición no tardó mucho en divulgarse en varios formatos… Yo seguía sentado, sujetando mi té entre las manos intentando que no se me cayera al suelo y provocara un estropicio, cuando un grito ahogado proveniente del segundo piso me hizo soltar el recipiente y ponerme en pie de repente.

Era la voz de China…

* * *

Bueno, espero que este capítulo haya conseguido que os quedéis intrigados, e incluso preocupados por los posibles acontecimientos que habrá de ahora en adelante… podéis seguir intentando adivinar de quien se trata la visita o más bien parece un ocupa xD. En este capítulo e intentado hacer un prólogo de Den x Nor, pero ha sido muy superficial, puesto que el tema principal de ahora es la aparición de un extraño y la desaparición de Alfred, por no hablar de la tensión entre Lovino y Antonio.

De todas formas, también voy a dejaros algunas preguntas para que contestéis xD

¿Qué le habrá pasado a Alfred?

¿Qué le habrá pasado o que habrá visto China?

¿Cómo conseguirá Antonio ganarse de nuevo el afecto de Lovino?

¿Qué es lo que más os ha gustado de este capítulo?

¿Tiene Dinamarca y Noruega alguna oportunidad de estar juntos?

¿…. Y que les esperará a las demás parejas…? Pues eso ni yo lo sé xD

Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo y que podamos vernos e nuevo el próximo sábado ^^ O que nos veamos también en mi otro fic (Aunque eso ya es mucho pedir xD)

Arigato a todos por leer este fic que escribo las noches del viernes para subirlo el sábado ( A sonado un poco improvisado, pero que conste que me lo preparo mentalmente durante toda la semana xD) … Dejo de decir tonterías y nos vemos.


	7. 7 La desaparición de Alfred

Me parece mentira que haya conseguido llegar hasta el capítulo siete, siempre pensé que me acabaría cansando en el tercer capítulo o que tendría que acabar abandonándolo por falta de lecturas… pero al final vuelvo a estar aquí un día mas. Arigato!

Para este capítulo he estado un poco verde y la imaginación no me ha acompañado… pero a ver qué les parece a ustedes xD.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece y eso me hace envidiar a Hidekaz Himaruya, su creador… TT_TT

* * *

Cap. 7: La desaparición de Alfred y el misterio de la isla.

Pov Arthur:

Las cosas eran así, el maldito de Alfred había desaparecido, y algo en mi se sentía profundamente culpable… pero no entiendo porque. Yo no tengo la culpa de nada, ni siquiera me molesta la idea de que haya sido secuestrado, más bien me alegra pensar en la posibilidad de ahorrarme ver su enorme culo todas las mañanas, todo está bien así… Esto es lo que debería pensar, debería de seguir engañándome constantemente con este tipo de pensamientos, pero la verdad es que lo echo de menos… y quiero que vuelva.

Un grito proveniente del segundo piso me impidió que siguiera pensando en Alfred para así prestar toda mi atención al miedo que intentaba ocultar desde la desaparición del americano. Mis mayores temores me alcanzaban… ¿qué pasaría si Alfred hubiera sido el primero de una cadena de desaparecidos? Y si… hubieran más víctimas.

Pude ver como todos se dirigían directamente al foco del grito, mientras que yo seguía parado, sin hacer absolutamente nada. Solo. Si al menos Alfred hubiera estado conmigo hubiera dicho algo para animarme, soltaría algo como "Tranquilo Iggy, cualquier situación es buena mientras podamos comer una suculenta hamburguesa. Y si las cosas se tuercen, yo te salvaré" Reí imaginando lo ridículo que debía de resultar yo metiéndome en el papel del Alfred… envidio el optimismo con que enfrenta las peores situaciones, porque yo simplemente no era capaz ni de intentarlo.

Escruté mi alrededor con la mirada mientras me iba sintiendo cada vez más pequeño e insignificante, metido en una sala enorme de paredes rosa pálido sin nadie más que yo y mi soledad. La necesidad de sentirme en compañía me obligó a querer reunirme con todos en el segundo piso. Dejé de llorar íntimamente y me dirigí arriba. Intentaba animarme a mi mismo mientras me desplazaba torpemente sobre los escalones de la escalera de caracol, llegando inconscientemente a mi destino.

Todos se estaban reuniendo en torno al cuarto de baño. Salían de sus habitaciones asustados y corrían para averiguar de qué se trataba todo. La lógica me hizo pensar que China debía de estar dentro, y con paso solemne me acerqué. Tuve que hacerme hueco esquivando a los demás para poder llegar a un sitio que me permitía verlo todo.

Las baldosas estaban manchadas de una substancia roja, que no identifiqué hasta a ver visto el hombro de China, del cual la sangre manaba de él, deslizándose por su brazo hasta entrar en contacto con el frío suelo. Detrás de todo, se amontonaban cristales de diversas formas procedentes del espejo dañado del fondo. La sangre también se encontraba allí.

Primeramente me asusté ante este panorama, pero luego me di cuenta de que la herida no era demasiado grave y no había peligro alguno.

No quise intervenir, así que simplemente contemplé la escena y escuché todo aquello que se iba diciendo.

-Anikiii!-Dijo seguramente Corea mientras cruzaba la multitud para socorrer a China-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, no ha sido nada-dijo intentando calmarlo mientras se levantaba apretando su hombro dolido con la mano contraria.

-¿Que ha pasado?- Prosiguió Corea mientras ayudaba a Yao a caminar- Dejad paso.

La gran multitud se separó en dos grupos dejando así un pequeño pasillo para el herido y su acompañante.

-Alguien me intentó matar… o simplemente herirme o asustarme, no lo sé.-Suspiró- Estaba todo oscuro cuando alguien vino y me empujó contra el cristal que acabó estallando en pedazos.

-¿Vistes quien era?-Preguntó Rusia al borde de un ataque de nervios

Yao negó con la cabeza. –Estaba muy oscuro, no vi nada salvo el cuchillo que se sacó de la manga… Entonces fue cuando grité. Desapareció en cuanto escuchó pasos dirigiéndose hacia aquí.

-Acompáñame-ordenó Ivan a Yao- será mejor que te desinfecte y enbene esa herida.

Rusia cogió del brazo a China y la separó de Corea quien le dedicó una mirada ensombrecida mientras los veía bajar por las escaleras.

Me alivió saber que no había ocurrido nada grave, pero este suceso alimentó la idea de que habría más desaparecidos, o como dijo China incluso… muertos. Al pensar en eso un nudo en el estomago subió hasta acoplarse a la garganta. ¿Estaría ya muerto Alfred? No podía imaginarme eso… No era capaz de imaginarme ni por un momento los ojos azules del americano apagados sobre una piel blanca y fría que jamás recuperaría el color.

Los demás volvieron todos a sus antiguas tareas, más aliviados, pero seguían confusos y temerosos por dentro. Otra vez volvía a quedarme solo…

-¿Arthur, te encuentras bien?

Francia había aparecido de repente. Más bien había estado allí todo el tiempo, pero a causa de la cantidad de personas que se encontraban antes aquí no lo había reconocido.

-No, nada.

-¿Estás preocupado por Alfred?

-… Un poco.

-Tranquilízate, Alfred ha sido muy resistente.

-Tienes razón.- Dije recordando todas las veces que me había peleado con el americano sin ni siquiera hacerle un rasguño, incluso una vez le tiré una maceta a la cabeza y siguió tan feliz, aunque eso explicaría muchas cosas.

-¿Sabes que hoy es mi cumpleaños?-Cambió de tema el francés esperando que le hiciera caso, pero en vez de eso, entré en mi habitación y cerré la puerta.

* * *

Pov: Francia

Arthur me ignoró ante el comentario y se encerró en su habitación. Con todo este follón de las desapariciones nadie me prestaba atención, y aunque era mi oportunidad porque todos estaban faltos de cariño nadie me permitía invadir sus regiones vitales. Ahora el que se sentía solo era, yo maldita sea,

No sabía qué hacer, no quería seguir el ejemplo de Inglaterra marginándome en la habitación mientras pensamientos macabros invadían mi atormentada mente… sin darme cuenta subí a la terraza. Nunca había subido a ella. Era amplia y de ladrillos rojos, y aunque la tormenta seguía sin frenar, unos toldos se alzaban a banda y banda de la azotea. Debajo de uno de estos resguardos una figura se encorvaba envolviendo sus rodillas con sus brazos. No esperaba encontrarme a nadie…

Me acerqué sigilosamente. El muchacho rubio ni se inmutó, siguió callado y quieto. Me senté junto a su lado, pero ni con esas conseguí que desviara la atención hacía mi. Empezaba a estar molesto con la conducta que habían adoptado todos mis amigos… incluso me molestaban los desconocidos.

-Oye Canadá… ¿Qué haces?

Como esperaba no contestó. Lo sacudí un poco, hasta que levantó un palmo la cabeza.

-Estoy… pensando en Alfred.

Parece ser que uno debe de desaparecer para que le echen en falta y lo añoren. Me estaba planteando seriamente si debía de esfumarme yo también,

-Todos están igual…

-¿Eh?...

- Digo que todos se preocupan de Alfred… ya ni siquiera se acuerdan de mi cumpleaños.

-¿Cuándo… es?

-Hoy.

- ¡Vaya! Felicidades… no lo sabía – se disculpó el canadiense.

- Parece ser que nadie lo sabía.- Estaba empezando a entrar en la fase "Canadá". Imité su postura tétrica.

-Nadie se ha acordado jamás del mío… Parece ser que ni se acuerdan de que existo, incluso Alfred tiene problemas para acordarse.

Me quedé un poco sorprendido. Que desgraciado es este país, sin ofender. Que ni siquiera un familiar se acuerde de ti debe ser bastante triste. Eso demostraba la fuerza de voluntad que escondía Matthew a pesar de llevar a todas partes su osito de peluche.

-Podemos celebrar nuestro cumpleaños juntos.

-El mío ya ha pasado.

-Pero como nadie se ha acordado es como si no hubiera ocurrido.

Matthew era la victima perfecta. Estaba solo y triste, no encontraba a nadie que se acordara de él y le diera cariño. Era como un niño desvalido… y yo quiero hacerle de padre por una noche. Aceleré un poco mis intenciones pasándole un brazo por encima y arrastrándole suavemente junto a mí.

-Celebrémoslo ahora.

-Pero… para un cumpleaños hacen falta tarta, regalos, invitados… una fiesta. ¿Cómo vamos a celebrarlo ahora?

Para mí una fiesta era toda aquella que acabara con sexo. Pero… también podría serlo una que comenzara con él. ¿No?

Sin darle una respuesta me abalancé sobre él y lo besé apasionadamente para su asombro mientras caíamos sobre el húmedo suelo de la terraza. Matthew ni siquiera intentó deshacerse de él, eso para mí significaba "quiero más". Y no se hizo esperar, volvimos a besarnos, esta vez de una forma más cálida acompañada por mis dedos que se desplazaban danzantes por su cuerpo. El baile se detuvo, y mientras nuestros labios seguían ocupados, me las apañé para despojarlo lentamente de sus ropas.

Ya tengo la fiesta cubierta, ahora solo espero que a nadie se le ocurra subir a la terraza…

* * *

Pov: China

Seguí a Rusia, recorrimos juntos toda la mansión, y llegamos a una habitación que no sabía que existiera. Debía de ser algo así como la enfermería. La habitación era más pequeña que cualquier otra y las paredes eran bastante sosas, de un azul despintado. Había cama parecida a las camillas de los hospitales. Al lado de la cama se encontraba un pequeño lavabo y encima estantes llenos de medicamentos y vendajes. Ciertamente esta mansión lo tenía todo.

-Siéntate

Obedecí a Rusia y me senté en la cama. Mi hombro seguía sangrando, y mi mano se habia teñido de rojo de tanto apretarme la herida. No me dolía, simplemente me escocía un poco. Más me había dolido momentos antes ser atacado por un desconocido, creyendo que iba a morir… No entiendo como alguien puede quererme hacer daño, no recuerdo haber hecho enfadar a nadie.

Rusia rebuscó en el armario y fue sacando un desinfectante y vendas. Se acercó con los productos a mí, y se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama.

-Quítate la camisa.-dijo Rusia un poco vergonzoso por como sonaban las palabras. Le miré perplejo. Después del beso que había recibido días antes, órdenes como estas me hacían enrojecer un poco… Al final cedí, ya que no tenía otra opción. Me quité los ropajes ensangrentados y los lancé a lo lejos.

Rusia abrió el alcohol y vertió el líquido sobre el algodón mientras lo atraía a mi herida abierta. El contacto con el líquido me reconfortó por el hecho de estar frío, pero me escocía bastante. Aguanté, tampoco era un niño pequeño, y había tenido heridas peores que esta, Retiró de mi herida el algodón, y empezó a vendarla.

-¿No te duele?-preguntó de repente Rusia.

-Pues no. – Mentí yo mientras desviaba la mirada.

Daba un poco de vergüenza esta escena…Me hice recordar a mi mismo que Ivan solo trataba de ser amable conmigo y de ayudarme, no estaba pensando en violarme. No es Francis. De todos modos deseaba que acabara pronto este momento y pudiera subir a reunirme con Corea…

-Me he asustado mucho- confesó Ivan distante- cuando oí tu grito pensé que te perdería, al igual que hemos perdido a Alfred.

Acabó de vendarme y guardó los artilugios.

-Si hubieses desaparecido… no se que hubiera hecho. –Siguió mientras volví al asiento.

-¿Buscarme igual que con Alfred?

-No… no es lo mismo.

-¿Entonces… no os hubierais preocupado?

-¡No! Digo…no es eso lo que quería decir. Tú me importas más que Alfred… más que todos los demás juntos…

-Si te escucharan te matarían…

Rusia sonrió cálidamente.

-Si ese es el castigo por quererte… no me importa.

…

…

Me quedé mudo ante la declaración. ¿Qué quería que digiera? Tampoco tenía palabras. Siempre había estado en confrontación conmigo mismo… dudaba entre Corea y Rusia… Los quería a ambos por igual, los dos se habían comportado conmigo de una forma tan cercana que no sabía que decidir… No tenía el derecho de elegir. Si pudiera me quedaría con los dos, pero eso solo les haría daño a ambos…

-Me has dejado hablando solo-se quejó Rusia sin deshacerse de su sonrisa.

-Es que… bueno… no tengo palabras.

-A veces las palabras sobran.

Sin tener tiempo a contrarrestar sus palabras Rusia me besó por segunda vez en mi vida, pero a diferencia del primero este no era posesivo ni agresivo, al contrario, era un beso dulce… lleno de amor. No hice ademán de querer alejarme, porque no quería… y seguí fundiéndome con cada contacto que recibí, sin percatarme de que un desolado Corea se dejaba resbalar hacía al suelo y se cubría la cabeza con sus brazos evitando gritar…

* * *

Pov Lovino.

Desperté horas más tardes. Abrí mis ojos entres pestañeos. Feliciano se encontraba dormido a mi lado intentando abrazarme sin éxito. A la izquierda de Italia estaba Ludwig acoplándose a nosotros. Abrazaba a mi hermano por debajo la camiseta con temor a que desapareciera. Me deshice del brazo de mi hermano y me levanté de la cama evitando despertarlos. Recogí mis cosas.

-Pervertido- dije dedicándoselo a Alemania antes de salir de la habitación.

Me sorprendió que no hubiera nadie. Pero en estos momentos quería estar solo. Más bien quería estar con Alfred y estar largo rato hablando, pero eso ahora era imposible. Seguía enfadado con Antonio por lo de ayer… no puedo creer que fuera tan poco delicado. A veces creo que España me odia.

Ignoré el extraño sonido que procedía de la terraza (xD) i bajé. Más bien por hacer algo, tampoco tenía ganas de bajar. Abajo Corea estaba cabizbajo en medio del pasillo medio lloroso, pero como no me interesaban sus problemas pasé de él.

No se me ocurrió nada más divertido que ponerme a comer, pero no había nada hecho. Como no podía comer pasta, empecé a mordisquear un tomate, con la mala suerte que me acordaba de Antonio a cada bocado.

-¡Maldito tomate!

Y después ya no hubo tomate… más bien hubo un tomate estrellado contra el televisor. (Rusia me mata) Me senté de nuevo en el sofá que se había convertido en mi guarida… Parece que los ánimos en esta isla son míseros. Tenía entendido que los viajes estaban hechos para divertirse con familiares y amigos y para liberar la tensión del día a día, pero yo solo conseguía enfadarme con familiares y amigos y cagarme en Dios veinte veces seguidas día a día. Cuando consigo un amigo… desaparece. Cada vez me siento más solo, si al menos fuera como mi hermano… la gente me querría más.

Rusia venia cantando y sonriendo (al menos el está feliz).

-¿Qué haces aquí Lovino?

-Nada.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Nada.

-¿Quieres algo?

-Nada

-Ya estas igual que siempre…- se quejó Rusia.

-No es verdad-negué en vez baja.

Rusia miró el reloj ignorando mi mal humor, seguramente mi estado afectaba a su felicidad.

-A estas horas la marea habrá bajado-comentó Ivan.

-¿Aparece algo cuando la marea baja?

-… ¿Si aparece algo?-se repitió el ruso-Bueno… hay una pequeña cueva cerca de la playa que solo se deja ver cuando baja la marea.

-¿Cuándo vuelve a subir se inunda por dentro?

-No, simplemente no puedes volver a salir hasta que vuelva a bajar, ¿porque?

-Por nada.

Rusia se encogió de hombros y emprendió su marcha. Mis preguntas no habían sido por nada, más bien ya lo tenía todo resuelto:

De repente aparece un extraño del cual nadie sabe nada. No se ve en la isla, aunque hayamos explorado cada rincón. Alfred desparece cerca de la playa y nadie encuentra su paradero. ¿No es raro? Pero si hay una cueva al bajar la marea… Puede que el cabrón del ocupa se encuentre ahí dentro con el americano. Pero si no voy, no lo sabré.

* * *

Me encontraba en la playa. En la misma parte donde había estado hablando con Alfred, y busque cerca de allí la cueva. Para mi fortuna la encontré a la primera. No entiendo cómo se nos había pasado algo tan importante, y mucho menos como el idiota de Rusia no nos lo había dicho, tratándose de un dato tan importante.

Entré en el agua, y me desplacé dificultosamente por ella hasta alcanzar la boca de la cueva. Desde fuera se veía muy oscura, y me arrepentí de no haber cogido una linterna o algo por el estilo. De todas maneras entré.

El camino era muy lineal. Casi recto, pero muy largo. No sé cuantas horas anduve por aquel camino sin encontrar prácticamente nada, aparte de rocas, piedras y similares. Quería dar un esfuerzo. Debía encontrar a Alfred si se encontraba allí, sería mi pago por su atención.

Y al final lo encontré. Encontré a Alfred atado a una roca, como si se tratara de una película. Corrí hacía él. Su rostro pareció alegrarse de verme. Le desaté y noté lo frío que estaba, incluso había adelgazado. Era preocupante.

-Lovino…-susurró alegre el americano.

-¡Alfred!- grité en cambio yo.

Alfred se levantó con dificultades hasta caer, tuvo suerte de que lo cogí al vuelo.

-¿Has visto quien te ha raptado?

Alfred negó con la cabeza- Alguien me atacó en la playa. Después desperté atado aquí, y nadie más ha vuelto.

-Ya lo explicaras cuando lleguemos. Todos te están esperando…. Yo también te estaba esperando.

-Vaya… no sé qué decir.

-No digas nada imbécil.-contesté irritado- Vámonos ya.

Deshicimos el camino que había recorrido antes, esto nos costó alguna hora más. Pero cuando llegamos a la salida esta se encontraba cubierta de agua. No entiendo como el agua no se filtraba dentro de la cueva. Debería preguntarle eso a Rusia cuando lo viera.

-La marea ha vuelto a subir. Deberemos esperar a que baje.

-Espero que no tarde… me estoy muriendo de sueño, ya no hablemos de hambre.

-Puedes dormir tranquilo.

-Bueno, con tu permiso…-Alfred se recostó contra la pared, pero algo le hizo volver-¿Lovino…Que te pasa?

Para cuando quise darme cuenta… volvía a estar llorando. Conseguí a duras penas explicárselo al americano quien escuchó sin interrumpir.

-Siempre supe que Antonio era un idiota.

Pude sentir como Alfred me abrazó, intentando acallar mi llanto con su amabilidad, pero su contacto me hacia recordar todas las veces que el español había hecho lo mismo… Aferrándome a estos recuerdos, los dos nos dormimos abrazados…. Esperando a que la marea bajara.

* * *

Pov China:

Rusia me dejó solo en la habitación. El pulso aun me iba acelerado, pero más se me aceleró cuando me encontré con un Corea lloroso al otro lado de la puerta.

-Aniki-dijo efímeramente antes de romper a llorar.

Un capítulo menos. Me ha parecido que este capítulo estaba lleno de momentos fluf y empalagosos xD lo siento para quien le haya subido la azúcar. También he de reconocer que tenía la idea de este capítulo un poco verde. He iniciado una nueva pareja Francia x Canadá xD La verdad es que ha sido muy rápida. Más bien Francis ha sido muy rápido xD.

Preguntas de esta semana:

-¿Qué pasará con el pobre China? No tiene más que problemas.

* * *

-¿Y Lovino y Alfred? (Otros dos que no tienen más que problemas) xD

-¿Qué pareja queréis que gane protagonismo la próxima semana?

-(¿Alguna idea rara? xD)

Esas són todas las preguntas de hoy. Espero veros el próximo sábado. Sería mucho poderos ver en mi otro fic xD (Bueno, a Sha-lin la he visto ^^)

Se me olvidaba: ¿ Qué momento os ha gustado más de este capítulo? ¡Adeu!


	8. 8 Bienvenido a casa

¿Ya estamos a sábado? Que rápido se me pasa el tiempo… ¿No os pasa lo mismo? (conversación de vieja aburrida xD)

Ahora me he empezado a viciar a varias cosas más : Quiero hacer un doujinshi, voy a traducir el tomo 3 de Hetalia y tengo que actualizar el deviantart… aparte de que tengo dos historias más en mente para el fanfiction O.O… y para el salón del manga quiero hacer crossplay de China. (Para ahorrarme comprar pelucas xD) Ya veis, soy una persona muy… soñadora (?)

Ahora dejo de hablar de cosas que no vienen al caso y os dejo con el capítulo de esta semana ^^.

Cap. 8: Bienvenido a casa.

* * *

Pov Antonio.

El cielo era cubierto por el manto oscuro de la noche, donde las estrellas negaban su existencia por encima de todo. Tan solo la Luna se erguía ante la vasta oscuridad acompañándome en mis pensamientos. Me removía en la cama, inquieto. Me preocupaba Lovino… Quizás me había pasado con el después de todo. No tengo derecho a exigirle nada, y mucho menos a hacerle daño. El y yo no somos más que amigos por más que yo desee ser algo más. Pero siempre que intentaba acercarme a su inalcanzable corazón los acontecimientos me lo impedían y odiaba mi cobardía. Desde que lo conocí he vivido aferrado a la ilusión de que algún día me dejará tenerlo entre mis brazos… pero cuando los extendía era rechazado. Tal vez debería hablar con él y volver a intentarlo.

Co este último pensamiento me levanté de un salto de mi lecho y sin hacer apenas ruido para no despertar a nadie, especialmente a Suiza que era capaz de volarme la cabeza de un tiro si me atrevía a despertarlo. Crucé la estancia como si de una sombra me tratase. Accioné el pomo de la puerta haciéndolo girar lentamente evitando que las bisagras rechinaran, y con un último movimiento tan sutil como perfecto me deslicé al exterior de la habitación.

Mi objetivo era profanar la habitación de Lovino y hacer que me escuchara por primera vez en su vida. No iba a dejar que me mandara a la mierda ni que me acallará de una patada como de costumbre. Iba a pedirle perdón y a decirle lo importante que era para mí.

Caminé de puntillas por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación del italiano. Frené delante de la puerta mientras intentaba concentrarme y serenar la mente para el gran paso que iba a dar. Lo que más temía era tener que despertarlo… la última vez que lo intenté tuve que coger un avión para regresar desde Australia. Imitando el mismo método que había utilizada para huir de mi habitación entré en la de Romano. Cualquiera pensaría que me trataba de un violador.

Busqué la perfecta silueta de Lovino entre todos los dormidos. En vez de ello encontré una cama vacía. No estaba. Suspiré profundamente dándome por vencido, agotado y soñoliento intenté volver a mi dormitorio cuando caí en la cuenta de algo importante.

-¡NO ESTÁ!- grité a pleno pulmón mientras algo en mi interior empezaba a retorcerse de una forma anatómicamente imposible.

Todos se despertaron de golpe y agarraron sus armas. (Que sádicos)

-¿¡Que pasa!-preguntó Alemania mientras me apuntaba con la pistola.

Levanté las manos en modo de auto reflejo. En cuanto me reconoció bajo el arma y empezó a odiarme, al parecer Ludwig estaba teniendo un sueño indecente con Feliciano y no le gustó ser despertado en el mejor momento. En un rincón Letonia y Lituania empezaron a temblar mientras se cubrían con las mantas y a su lado Grecia seguía durmiendo.

-¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí?-preguntó un adormilado Austria mientras se incorporaba las gafas.- Tu habitación es la del lado.

-No… es que…- titubeé buscando una razón lo suficientemente lógica para gritar en una habitación que no es la tuya a las tres de la madrugada. –Buscaba a…

Bajé la mirada mientras notaba como ascendía por mi cuerpo la vergüenza y se tatuaba en mis mejillas que mostraban un color rojizo. ¿Qué iba a decir? Nadaaa… pasaba por aquí y me entraron ganas de violar a Lovino, entré para acosarlo pero no estaba en la cama. Definitivamente no iba a decir eso.

-¿Qué buscabas?-apremió el alemán un poco más calmado pero molesto.

-Algo.

Alemania frunció el ceño y me apuntó de nuevo con el arma, quitó el seguro y colocó el índice en el gatillo.

-¡A Lovino!- grité en un intento de salvar mi vida- ¡Suelta el arma! No se te ocurra matarme…

-¿A Lovino?- Repitieron todos al unísono como el coro de un iglesia.

-Pervertido- murmuró Ludwig.

-Indecente-añadió Austria.

-¡Violador! – volvieron a cantar todos.

-¿Qué? ¡No! No penséis mal… Tuvimos una pelea y quería…

-Violarlo- dijeron de nuevo todos intentando acabar la frase.

-¡Que No! ¡Tan solo quería hablar para arreglar las cosas!

-¿Y tienes que hablar a las tres de la madrugada? –Intervino de nuevo Alemania apuntando a mi cabeza de nuevo-¡¿No puedes esperar a mañana?

-¡De todas formas no está!

De repente los murmullos acabaron, las armas se relajaron y todos dirigieron la mirada a la cama de Lovino. Nadie hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta de que estaba desierta.

-P-Pues es verdad.

-¿Nadie ha visto adonde ha ido?

Negaron con la cabeza y volvieron a acurrucarse bajo las mantas, dejando caer los parpados…

-¿A nadie le preocupa?

-Queremos dormir….

Me quedé solo metafóricamente hablando. Por más que preguntaba nadie contestaba. Menudos compañeros… Nadie mostraba preocupación alguna, pero yo no podía pensar con claridad a causa de este hecho. No era propio de Lovino irse por la noche. Para él la hora de la siesta y dormir era algo sagrado. Salí cabreado e indignado de la estancia y cerré la puerta de un portazo haciendoretumbar todas las paredes de la mansión.

Entré de nuevo en mi habitación con la esperanza de que nadie se hubiese despertado, pero al abrir la puerta me encontré con Suiza apuntándome con la escopeta. Parece ser que hoy era el día de "Atenta contra España" o "Convierte a España en el colador del mundo". Ignoré la amenaza que suponía tener a Bash armado bajo el mismo techo y fui a vestirme con ropa de calle.

-¿Dónde vas a estas horas maldito imbécil?- estalló de repente Inglaterra.

-Ha desaparecido Lovi…

Me dedicaron su más profunda mirada y simplemente callaron.

-¿Eh?-interrumpió Italia – ¿Nii-chan no está?

Asentí.- Voy a buscarlo.

-Espera a que sea de día. Con una noche tan oscura no lo encontraras.-comentó Prusia con cierta cara de fastidio.

-¡No puedo! ¿Y si mañana ya es demasiado tarde? ¿Y si por culpa de no salir hoy…. No lo veo más?

-C-Cálmate Antonio… me asustas.

-¡No pienso calmarme mientras Lovino pueda estar en peligro! ¡Si tengo que salir a las tres, a las cuatro o a las cinco, lo haré! –Dije a gritos sin importarme que hubiera gente intentando dormir- ¡No pienso dejarlo solo de nuevo!

-No vayas imbécil. No vas a conseguir nada.- Replicó Suiza mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia mí.

-¡Cállate!-ordené impertérrito- ¡Tú no puedes entender nada! Tú solamente eres…

Pero mi frase termino allí porque recibí el tortazo de un suizo cabreado.

-¡No me mandes a callar!- grito de tal forma que no admitía contestación- Ahora mismo te vas a meter en la cama y vas a dormirte. Mañana haz lo que te salga de los cojones. No nos jodas a todos por un motivo tan egoísta.

Suiza volvió a su cama dándome la espalda. Vencido volví a mi lecho y allí me quedé.

-Mierda… - Maldijo el suizo desde su posición.-No podré volver a conciliar el sueño

El no era el único.

Yo tampoco podría dormir esa noche.

* * *

Pov Lovino

El día amaneció tranquilo y soleado. Estaba empezando a acostumbrarme al extraño clima que reinaba en aquel lugar. Un día podía llover e incluso nevar y otro el Sol brillaría más alto que nunca. Abrí los ojos de forma progresiva para no joderme la retina con la cantidad de luz que penetraba en la cueva procedente del exterior. Me sentía raro… algo realmente cómodo me envolvía… pero cuando caí en la cuenta me levante exaltado hasta llegar a la pared contraria. ¡Por qué cojones estaba durmiendo encima de Alfred! Maldito bastardo, mira que aprovecharse de i debilidad para poder acosarme mientras duermo.

-¡Despierta! –dije mientras pateaba al americano.

-¡Deja de pegarme!- el americano se incorporó y me miró extrañado-¿Por que de repente te comportas así?

-Siempre he sido así.

-No es verdad, ayer eras totalmente distinto. Podría decir que eras muy…. ¿Cariñoso?

-¿Quieres que siga pegándote?

-Vale… ya me callo.-dijo abatido ante mi propuesta.- ¿Ya podemos salir de aquí? Tengo ganas de comer, echo de menos mis hamburguesas…

-Sí. La marea ha bajado de nuevo, por lo que supongo que debe de ser el mediodía. La marea de este mar baja dos veces al día; por la mañana y por la noche.-expliqué mientras me dirigía a la salida- El problema es que por la noche tan solo baja una hora.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Se lo pregunté a Rusia antes de venir. No iba a venir de forma suicida…

Mi memoria era realmente excelente por lo que deshacer el camino hacia la mansión no suponía ningún desafío para mí. Guié a Alfred quien estaba agradecido de poder ver el Sol de nuevo, pero cuando estuvimos llegando el americano me asaltó con una de sus preguntas.

-Lovino… ¿Te gusta Antonio, verdad?

Me faltó un segundo para atragantarme con el aire (?) ¿Qué clase de pregunta era eso? Maldito americano cotilla… Nunca debí contarle mis confidencias.

-¿P-P-Por… Porque dices eso?

-Ayer cuando dormías no hacías más que repetir su nombre constantemente mientras ponías una cara muy graciosa.

-¡No es verdad!-negué rotundamente aunque sabía que no lograría engañar a Alfred- Como sigas hablando te mato.

-…. Tomaré esta respuesta como un sí.

-Y a ti te gusta Arthur.-contraataqué de forma infantil.

-¿Eeeeh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tu cara de pervertido te delata. Se te cae la baba cuando lo ves.

-Yo no babeo…-reprochó el americano reprimiendo las ganas de hundirse bajo tierra.

-Entonces yo no sueño con Antonio.

Creí que la conversación acababa aquí, pero veinte pasos más volvió a acosarme con una de sus extravagantes ideas.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a conquistar al español?

Como respuesta recibió un pisotón y unos cuantos insultos en italiano.

-Solo intento ayudarte-siguió intentando este- siempre que os veo le estas pegando, y no creo que esa sea la mejor manera de enamorar a alguien.

-No necesito tus estúpidos consejos.

-Por favor… será mi pago por haberme ayudado a salir de allí.

-¿Acaso me meto yo en lo tuyo con Arthur? ¿Qué te parecería que te ayudara?... sería un engorro y…

-¡Suena perfecto! Tu i Arthur tenéis mucho en común. Quizás podrías desvelarme su forma de pensar.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto. ¿Aceptas?-propuso este intentando cerrar el trato.- Nos ayudaremos mutuamente.

-B-Bueno… si insistes.

La sonrisa del americano se expandió y se profundizó, parecía mentira que Arthur no hubiera sucumbido a esa muestra de afecto.

-¡A partir de ahora doy por zanjada la nueva alianza ítalo-americana!

* * *

Pov Alfred:

Me sentí realmente despejado al saber que Lovino me ayudaría en mi conquista de Inglaterra. Tenía la sensación que nuestra alianza seria perfecta. Y me moría de ganas de ver al británico. Pasar cuatro días sin verlo había sido para mí la mayor de las preocupaciones.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión me di cuenta de lo mucho que la había echado de menos… con todas sus comodidades, con su elegancia con su ¿ruido? Los gritos se expandían desde el interior de la residencia y resonaban hasta el exterior. Abrí la puerta asustado y más me asuste cuando todos se quedaron perplejos mirándome.

-¡Un fantasma!-gritó Feliciano mientras se dedicaba a mantener distancias.

-¡Que no me he muerto!-intenté recordar a todos los presentes que me miraban atónitos bajo un silencio fúnebre.

Por fin alguien rompió el silencio y se abalanzó sobre mí mientras alguna que otra lagrima recorría su rostro.

-¡Alfred!-gritó Mathew mientras atentaba contra mi persona ahogándome bajo su abrazo.-Sabía que volverías…

Sonreí feliz de reencontrarme con mi primo y devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Me voy a volver celoso- dijo Francis a mis espaldas.

Mathew reaccionó a sus palabras y se separó de mí devolviéndome el aire que necesitaba.

-¿A qué viene esto, Francis?-pregunté sin poder evitar mi preocupación-¿Qué me he perdido?

-Digamos que… el territorio de Canadá es muy cálido.

Intenté descifrar las palabras del francés, y para eso me dediqué a pensar como él. Pornografía, sexo, rosas que tapan regiones vitales, vino, pervertido…

-¡Cerdo cabrón!-grite mientras me abalanzaba contra su cuello desprotegido-¡Como te has atrevido a violar a Mathew! ¡Pervertido de mierda!

-¡Suéltame! ¡No he violado a nadie!

Aflojé mi agarre mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos buscando su mentira.

-Entonces…

-Solo me acosté con él e invadí sus regiones vitales.

-¡Como te atreves a emborracharlo para que se entregara a ti!-die volviendo a cogerlo por el cuello con ansias de asesino-¡Te mataré!

-Esto… - intervino la voz de Matthew que no estaba dispuesto a dejar morir al francés.-Ha sido de mutua acuerdo.

-¿Eh?

Pude notar como empalidecía de repente y mi espíritu escapaba de mí por la boca. Hasta el remilgado de Mathew había encontrado pareja.

-¿Has visto, Norge?-Dijo Dinamarca que se encontraba sentado en el sofá al lado de Noruega.-Ellos ya lo han hecho… ¿Cuando me dejaras a mi?

-¿¡QUÉ! ¡NUNCA!- Negó el Noruego

-Vamos…- dijo Denmark mientras se abalanzaba sobre Noruega.

-Al menos dame un besito.- Y dicho esto intentó acercar sus labios a los de Noruega que giraba la cara enrojecido hasta que al final sucedió lo inevitable… Norge le dedicó una patada a las regiones vitales de Dinamarca haciendo que estuviera media hora retorciéndose por el suelo mientras maldecía su suerte.

-¡Ahora tendrás que espera una semana hasta que vuelvan a funcionar mis regiones!

-I-Idiota…-dijo Noruega mientras desaparecía de la sala.

¿A que ha venido esta escena? Pensé confuso. La verdad es que ver como Dinamarca recibía una patada en sus partes más intimas había sido muy divertido y… escandaloso.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? No paro de escuchar gritos y lloriqueos.

Iggy… Mi Iggy bajaba en ese mismo momento las escaleras y se quedó parado en ellas, atónito tras verme de vuelta. Dios…. Qué bueno esta Arthur.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Menuda bienvenida Iggy. Pensé que te alegrarías…

-¿Cómo quieres que me alegre? Me molestas…

Inglaterra deshizo su camino y subió las escaleras por las que quería bajar.

-Lovi…-dije dirigiéndome al italiano- ¿Qué significa este comportamiento tan cruel?

-Mmmm…-Contestó el italiano pensativo.

-Que se alegra un montón de verte… pero le avergüenza decírtelo.

* * *

Pov Lovino.

-Me voy a duchar- dije simplemente como excusa al ver que nadie me había echado de menos de la misma forma que habían añorado al americano.

Subí las escaleras bastante molesto y con ganas de mandar a la mierda a la primera persona que me dirigiera la palabra. Desaparezco un día y nadie se da cuenta de que no estoy… Ni siquiera mi hermano me ha dedicado uno de sus "Veeee…". Qué asco de todo… Debería cogerlos a todos atarles una roca al tobillo y esconderlos bajo el mar.

Mis peticiones fueron escuchadas cuando en el último escalón choque casualmente con un zombi español. Tenía tantas ojeras que no necesitaba utilizar bolsas para ir de compra, pese a todo sus ojos se iluminaron cuando me vieron y los míos empalidecieron.

-¡Lovino! He estado buscándote…

-¿A mí? Pues ya me has encontrado, ahora si me disculpas…

-¡Espera! – Intentó detenerme el español- Quiero hablar contigo…

-Yo no quiero escucharte- dije cabreado con el mundo. Me iría bien ahora mismo los consejos del americano, pero este se encontraba soltando florecitas por su alrededor con cara de idiota- Es más, no voy a escucharte.

-¡Quiero disculparme!-siguió intentado Antonio mientras cambiaba su semblante de zombi dormido por uno de niño afligido.

-¡En esta vida no todo puede ser arreglado con una simple disculpa! ¿¡Te crees que por dos palabras me harás olvidar todo el dolor que he soportado!-Le di la espalda mientras seguía ascendiendo hacia el cuarto de baño- Vete al infierno "España".

Tan solo me giré una vez más para ver a Antonio que ni siguió parado en el mismo escalón en que lo dejé mientras agachaba la cabeza. ¿Por qué me costaba tanto perdonarlo? ¿Qué es lo que esperaba de él? De repente salí corriendo y me encerré en el lavabo para dejar que mis lagrimas fluyeran de la misma manera que lo hacia el grifo de la bañera.

* * *

Pov China:

Después de lo del incidente del otro día con Corea y Rusia decidí cambiarme de habitación. Evité el contacto con ellos dos. Huía cada vez que los veía acercarse a mí. No quería hacer daño a ninguno de los dos porque los dos eran demasiado importantes para mí como para lastimarles… Bastante daño me hacía a mí mismo. Reconstruí varias veces el encuentro con Corea y no pude evitar llorar con él al recordarlo, y sus palabras taladraban mi alma haciéndola sangrar.

_-Como puedes hacerme esto cuando sabes lo que siento por ti-dijo Corea cuando se encontraba en condiciones de hablar._

_-Yo… No me siento capacitado para elegir entre vosotros dos, aru._

_Corea levantó la mirada y me dedicó la más fría que tenía, rebosante de odio y resentimiento._

_-No puedes ser tan indeciso. Gracias a eso no consigues más que hacernos daño.-contestó como la mayor verdad que había podido decir._

_-Lo siento…_

_-No quiero saber nada más de vosotros…_

_-¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Sabes que también siento algo por ti! –dije dolido por su despedida. No quería separarme de Corea… era tan cercano a mí. Pero la culpa era mía, no podía exigir que viviera compartiéndome con ivan._

_-Te estaré esperando para cuando tomes una decisión.- contestó mientras volvía a bajar la mirada y se acurrucaba en el rincón.-Sea cual sea será mejor que vivir así…_

_-Yo nunca podré…_

_-Vete…-ordenó cortando mi estúpido comentario-¡VETE! Quiero estar solo…_

_Vete, vete, vete, vete…._

_Esa simple palabra consiguió que me sintiera culpable por ser tan indeciso cuando el tema era serio. Había estado jugando con los sentimientos de ambos y ahora recibía el castigo por mis actos._

"_Vete" dijo Corea por última vez. Y le obedecí; me fui de la habitación en la que precisamente estaban los dos. Me fui del lado de él y de Rusia para vivir al lado de la soledad… De una soledad que atormentaría mis noches a partir de ahora._

"_Vete"… Ojalá pudiera desaparecer de verdad._

* * *

Alimentadme con reviews (bonita cena xD). Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado ^^

He intentado que fuera más largo que de costumbre (normalmente los hago de siete páginas al Word, este era de diez xP) Porque resulta que no podré volver a actualizar hasta dentro de un mes…. La razón es que me voy de vacaciones este martes… ¡Gomenne! No intentéis matarme ni enviarme tomates explosivos por correo (?) Espero poder subir otro cap. pronto…

Por cierto… es muy difícil estar a la altura de todas vuestras expectativas xD. Decían que aumentara un poco la relación Alfred-Lovi pero mientras otros decían que era raro… Pidieron Den x Nor pero otros decían que preferían otra combinación xD y me rebanado los sesos por conseguir un estado medio xD. Espero que en la preguntas de hoy estéis mas de acuerdo _.

Preguntitas:

-¿¡ Por que tiene Lovino que ser una persona taaaaaaaaan complicada! Con lo bonito que seria que saltara sobre Antonio e hicieran…. Cosas…cosas interesantes ^^.

-¿Os ha parecido bien la alianza ítalo-americana? ¿Creéis que les será beneficioso?

-Pobre Chinaaaa TT_TT. ¡No dejéis que se vuelva emo! Colmadlo de un amor incondicional…

-Pregunta que no es pregunta xD. EXPONED TODAS VUESTRAS OPINIONES TANTO RARAS COMO SIN SENTIDO xD LAS ACOJERÉ DE LA MISMA FORMA QUE ACOJO TODAS LAS IMÁGENES YAOI DE HETALIA xD.

Pues ya no me queda nada más que añadir… Os echaré de menos…. TT_TT (No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar ¬¬….)

¡Ya ens veurem! (¡Ya nos veremos!)

Adeu, Bye, Sayonara, Au revoir, Adiós, zàijiàn, wiedersehen Arrivedercci… ¡Vivan los idiomas! xD


	9. 9 Inocencia fingida

¡Después de todo este tiempo he vuelto! He pasado las vacaciones en Andalucía por si os interesa xD. No tenia internet allí, por lo que a veces me he paseado por ff desde el móvil (¿?) pero no podía subir el capítulo. Este capítulo será más largo para compensar la espera, además lo dedico a ryouko_chan_148Espero que te guste xD.

¡Tenía ganas de teclear en el ordenador otra vez! La verdad es que no es lo mismo que escribirlo en una libreta como he hecho hasta hoy…

Disclaimer: (Seré tonta… siempre me olvido de ponerlo xD) Hetalia y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya que me los entregará todos a modo de regalo de cumpleaños xD. (Ojalá…)

Advertencia: No creo que haya ninguna xD… (Si eres hemofílico no leas el fic… no seré responsable de tu desangre nasal xD) Un Lovino un poco… desfasado. (Ya veréis a que me refiero)

Cuantas chorradas suelto en un momento… mejor os dejo con el cap. 9: Inocencia fingida (el titulo no tiene nada en especial… simplemente me gustaba)

Cap. 9: Inocencia Fingida

* * *

Pov Romano.

Ha transcurrido una monótona semana sin cambios aparentes. Con Antonio todo sigue exactamente como lo deje… jodidamente mal. No hemos cruzado ni una palabra desde que nos chocamos en la escalera y salí huyendo como un puto cobarde. Doy asco. Debería haberme tragado este orgullo tan inoportuno. ¡Debería haberle besado! Con esta actitud tan infantil tan solo he conseguido ganarme su desprecio y cultivarme unas ojeras. ¡Llevo días sin dormir! Por la noche pienso una y otra vez en el español, preguntándome que hice mal para estropear nuestra relación. Pensando que la cantidad de cosas que no me atrevería a hacer para ganarme su cariño, por que se que llorando en intimidad no arreglaré nunca nada. No nací para ser amado… Solo soy... un trozo de tierra flotando en el mar, nada más. ¿Acaso puede tener sentimientos algo así? ¿Se merece cariño algo como yo? Cada vez que recuerdo mi infancia siento nauseas, tengo ganas de vomitar sobre todos aquellos cabrones que querían aprovecharse de mí. Pero entonces apareció Antonio, me tendió la mano y sus ojos me atraparon…

Pero incluso eso lo he perdido.

Me escuecen los ojos. No sabría decirte exactamente cuánto tiempo llevo llorando esta noche, tampoco me importa. Mis ojos se han tornado rojos como si hubiesen salido ardiendo, y las llamas no dejan ver el brillo que tenía anteriormente… Ya tan solo quedan cenizas en las que se refleja una mirada vacía… En cambio España mantiene intacta esa sonrisa imborrable que lo caracteriza y conserva los ojos tan brillantes como el primer día que los vi.

Siempre me he sentido solo, puedo reconocerlo. El problema es que vaya donde vaya soy más consciente de la realidad. Odio encontrarme con la felicidad de los demás y no poseer una propia. Mi hermano con esa cara de idiota deambula constantemente a mí alrededor acompañado de su besugo patatero y me doy cuenta de que hasta el más idiota es feliz. Matthew siempre había sido una "persona" callada, solitaria e incluso a veces olvidábamos su existencia, pero ahora tiene a alguien a su lado, cosa que yo no tengo. ¡En esta mierda de isla todos están contentos! ¡Y a mí que me jodan! Ya me gustaría ser jodido por cierto español que yo me sé… ¡pero no de esta manera!

Otra noche y no he pegado ojo por culpa de mis preocupaciones. Ya no hay nada que hacer… aunque intente conciliar el sueño ahora, sería en vano. Estoy agotado…

Me levanto perezosamente, mi cuerpo se mueve lento y pesado. Me visto con la primera prenda que encuentro y me dirijo a la cocina a atiborrarme de ese asqueroso líquido llamado café. No soporto su amargo sabor, pero he podido comprobar que la cafeína es mi aliada en estos días de desconsuelo. Es demasiado temprano como para que alguien este despierto, deberán pasar tres horas hasta que todos empiezan a despertarse. Paseo por la mansión todo este tiempo inspeccionando rincones y habitaciones olvidadas, todas las salas están abiertas al público, menos el estudio de Rusia. Muchas veces me he preguntado que puede tener tan valioso o que es lo que esconde para tener su estudio cerrado con tres candados, quizás pueda abrirla a golpes… O podría fundir los candados con…

-¡Hey, Lovino! ¿ Que estas tramando tan temprano?.

Era la voz de Alfred. Me sentí como si estuviera incumpliendo la ley o delinquiendo. Por un momento llegué a imaginarme a mí como el Padrino… con mi propia mafia y…

-¿Lovino? ¡Que te quedas dormido!-aulló el americano mientras agitaba mi persona.

Desperté de golpe. Ciertamente me había quedado dormido de pie mientras pensaba en la mafia.

-¿Qué ocurre, Alfred?-pregunté intentando ocultar mi cansancio.

-¿Desde cuándo estas despierto?-Alfred de todas formas se da cuenta.- Tienes mala cara…

-Más bien no he dormido en toda la noche... – Contestó arrastrando las palabras- Pero si te refieres a qué hora he salido de la habitación… desde las seis.

-¡Queee! ¡Vete a dormir!- Grita empujándome en dirección las escaleras- Si tienes miedo a la oscuridad puedo dormir contigo, puedo cantarte una nana aunque no sé italiano… ¿Quieres un vaso de leche antes de acostarte? ¿Te leo un cuento?

-¡Para, para, paraaa!-me deshago del empuje del americano.- ¿Qué edad crees que tengo? Esas cosas son para críos.

-Perdona Lovi… pero me he puesto muy nervioso.

-No importa- contesto dejando escapar un leve suspiro.

-Por cierto… ¿que hacías parado enfrente el estudio de Rusia?

-mmm… en verdad no hacía nada, pero me parece muy sospechoso-deslizó la mano por la puerta de madera del estudio sintiendo su textura en la palma- ¿Tu qué piensas?

-Tienes razón… nadie pone tres candados para guardar la intimidad de una sola habitación. –deduce el americano al tiempo que inspecciona el candado principal. Podríamos entrar a escondidas un día de estos.

-Sí… ¿Qué crees que nos hará Rusia si se entera?

-¿Enterarme de que, da?

Una voz cantarina como la de un niño resonó en mi espalda erizando el vello y ralentizando los latidos de mi corazón. Rusia sonreía de manera inocente y divertida mientras clavaba su mirada sobre nosotros.

-De nada…

-Es un secreto- me apoyó América.

-Me gustan los secretos. Yo también quiero saberlo, da.

Alfred susurró en mi oído algo parecido a "vámonos de aquí cuanto antes".

-No podemos decírtelo porque es una sorpresa. Vámonos Lovino.

Caminamos a un ritmo constante hasta que desaparecimos de la visión de Rusia, después salimos corriendo y no frenamos hasta que llegamos al comedor.

* * *

El desayuno está servido, y la mesa esta puesta correctamente esperando a que todos los presentes se sienten en torno a ella para degustar su plato. Cojo la silla tapizada con mi bandera y la coloco al lado de la de América… no soportaba la idea de sentarme al lado de España. Tomé el cubierto y me dispuse a devorar mi plato de espaguetis matutino pero me quedé atónito viendo como se remolinaban y se enroscaban entre ellos hasta que al final sin poder evitarlo cerré los ojos y me quedé dormido con la cabeza metida en el plato de pasta.

-¡Lovino, que te duermes de nuevo!- dijo Alfred mientras me agitaba como antaño, con la diferencia de que lo ignoré y seguí con la testa apoyada en el plato. Se oyó un suspiro americano y varios murmullos de idiotas.

Podía sentir la mirada de todos y cada uno de los países sobre mí, acosándome. Pero pronto se acostumbraron a la imagen de un italiano durmiendo entre pasta y siguieron con sus temas de conversación.

-¡Doitsu, Doitsu! –Decía Italia mientras levantaba los brazos y los agitaba.- ¡Mira que día más bonito!

Alemania se giró hacia la ventana para contemplar el panorama. Estaba nublado.

-A mi no me lo parece…

-¡Que si Doitsu!-insistió Italia.- ¡Podríamos ir todos a la playa hoy! La playa… ¡Se ve tan bonita!

"Desde aquí no se ve la playa" pensó Doitsu al tiempo que le daba un mordisco a una de sus salchichas.

-Yo quiero ir- dijo Rusia- Me gustaría tomar el Sol, da.

-¿Ves Doitsu? Rusia viene… Podríamos bañarnos y comer sandia… ¡Podríamos hacer una barbacoa! Y yo haría pasta con el agua del mar… Veee.

-Feliciano… el agua del mar es salada. Te saldría una pasta asquerosa.

-¿Veee?

-Yo también quiero ir – dijo Inglaterra – Desde que he llegado no he tenido la oportunidad de bañarme.

"Inglaterra en bañador… si puedo ver eso ya puedo morir tranquilo" pensaría Alfred…

Poco a poco todos los países fueron accediendo a la idea de mi tonto hermano. Se concretó la hora, las cuatro de la tarde…

-¡También podría ser un fiesta en la playa por la aparición de Alfred!-aportó Canadá.

Levanté la cabeza del plato y mientras me quitaba los espaguetis pegados de la cara susurré para mí mismo "yo también desaparecí". Nadie parecía recaer en eso.

-¿A todos os parece bien, da?-pregunta Rusia bebiendo de su vodka a las diez de la mañana.- Entonces a las cuatro todos en la puerta para bajar a la playa juntos.

El asunto quedó zanjado. A las cuatro todo el mundo estaría armado con sus toallas y vestidos con su bañad0r de combate… supongo que yo también debería ir.

Si no voy nadie se dará cuenta…

-Lovi-dijo la voz de Alfred- Si no tardas puedo esperar a que te vistas y vamos juntos. ¿Vale?

-Si…- al menos Alfred se acuerda pensé a modo de consolación.

* * *

La una… Las dos… Las tres y por fin las jodidas cuatro. Tengo menos ganas de ir a la playa que de saltar por un precipicio. Algún día le haré pagar a mi hermano todas sus ideas de mierda.

-¿Estas ya?- preguntó una voz al otro lado de la puerta-Date prisa o Rusia nos matará.

-Sí, ya voy.

Di una rápida vista a la habitación por si era tan gilipollas como para olvidarme algo, y me sentí aliviado al ver que no se me había pegado la estupidez de mi hermano.

-Vámonos ya, joder.- le dije a Alfred cuando salí de mi habitación.

Caminamos silenciosamente el corto tramo que hay desde cualquier dormitorio a la puerta de entrada donde todos esperaban a los más lentos… como por ejemplo yo.

Cuando acabaron de bajar los que faltaban atravesamos la puerta y emprendimos rumbo hacia la playa. Iba medio sonámbulo… tenía un sueño increíble y me moría de ganas de dejarme caer sobre la arena y entregarme al cansancio.

-Doitsu… ¿llevas los altavoces y el portátil? –Dijo Feliciano- ¡Pondremos la música muy alta Doitsu!

Me parece que no podré relajarme hoy. Esta también me la guardo, hermano…

Al llegar a la playa lo primero que hice fue tender la toalla y mostrar mi bañador con mi bandera y lo segundo fue tenderme sobre la toalla e intentar dormir al menos medio segundo… medio segundo.

Una música infernal ascendió desde los altavoces y casi me rompe los tímpanos. Lo peor es que no era una música melódica… Era una música de discoteca, sin letra y con un molesto Pum-Pum constante. ¿Desde cuándo escucha esto el idiota ese? Influencia de alguien…

-¿Cómo va todo, Lovi?- Alfred se acercó y se sentó junto a mí en la inmensa toalla.

-De pena. Todo es una mierda.

-No hay que ser tan negativo Lovi…- intentó animarme sin éxito.

-¿Y… Antonio?- no me puedo creer que haya preguntado eso… Que bajo he caído.

-Está en el agua…

De repente se incorporó y apretó el puño con fuerza y algo en su interior explotó en llamas.

-¡Ese cabrón esta en el agua abrazado a Arthur y echándose agua mutuamente!-Tomó aire. Me incorporé y miré en su misma dirección.- ¡No toques a Iggy! ¡Iggy es mío!

Era verdad… Antonio estaba ahora "ahogando" a Inglaterra. Arthur sacó la cabeza fuera del agua y le devolvió la ahogadilla al español y entre risas empezaron algo parecido a una carrera acuática.

-No sabía que se llevaran tan bien…

-Ni yo.

-Debemos estropear su buena relación- se le ocurrió a mi podrida mente.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Al parecer la mente de América estaba más perturbada que la mía

Durante el resto de la tarde estuvimos interrumpiendo constantemente. Nadábamos a su alrededor. Yo intentaba distraer a Arthur el máximo tiempo posible y Alfred de mientras se dedicaba a alejar al español del inglés con excusas como "Dice Rusia que vayas a la mansión y le traigas una toalla… porque ha olvidado la suya". De todas formas esos dos encontraban la manera de estar a solas. Nuestra fiesta se vio interrumpida, aquello parecía un campo de batalla. Salté sobre Inglaterra varias veces e intenté ahogarlo otras tantas pero siempre me frenaba Alfred. Al final no conseguimos nada, acabamos agotados y derrotados. Pese a que hicimos todo lo posible por joderlos, no dio resultado y seguían tonteando.

-No hay nada que hacer…

-Puto Inglés…

-Maldito español…

-¡No pienso perderlos de vista!

Una hora entera estuvimos sentados sobre nuestras respectivas toallas acosando a la nueva pareja sin descanso. De tanto entrecerrar los ojos me empezaba a doler la cabeza… o quizás era por la insolación que me estaba dando. No lo sé, pero seguí montando guardia de todas formas.

-¿Cómo vas Lovino?

-Mal. Siguen enganchados.

-¿No estabas enfadado con Antonio?

-Que este enfadado con el no significa que me guste ver como la zorra de Inglaterra lo viola. Yo aún… Yo aún lo amo.

Ya volvía a decir mariconadas de las mías. No podía evitarlo, lo sentía. Necesitaba decirlo aunque nadie me escuchara. Quería gritar que lo amaba… pero no podía, y menos ahora que tenía a Inglaterra de acosador personal.

-¿Has pensado en disculparte con él?

-¿Disculparme? –Repetí sorprendido- ¿Disculparme por qué?

-No hace falta que sea culpable de nada, el simplemente espera que te sinceres. Deberías decirle lo mucho que lo echas de menos… deberías decirle cuanto lo necesitas a tu lado… deberías decirle que lo amas y

-¡Frena, Frena! ¡Que estas desvariado América!

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-¿Te estás oyendo?... Pareces un enfermo. ¡No podría decirle eso ni de coña!

-Pero es lo correcto…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque es lo que me gustaría oír de Iggy todos los días de mi vida… constantemente y sin pausa. Prometí ayudarte, y eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo, ofrecerte mi ayuda.

-Lo correcto… ¿Seguro?

-Seguro. Aprovecha y ves ahora a decírselo.

Por alguna extraña razón me sentía capaz de declararme a España. Nunca antes me sentí así. Me asustaba la posibilidad de sentirme rechazado, la odiaba, por eso me sorprendió la imagen que estaba dando ahora de mi mismo… tan decidido, tan seguro, tan jodidamente enamorado. Prefiero arrepentirme hoy de haberle confesado de mis sentimientos que no arrepentirme el resto de mi vida cuando lo vea junto a Inglaterra, formando una familia de morenos cejudos.

Me levanté y busque su cuerpo en la orilla… Su maravilloso cuerpo tan perfecto, tan suave tan apetecible. Mejor cambio de tema antes de que se me despierte algo… Lo busqué pero no lo encontré. Ni a él, ni a Arthur.

-¡Alfred, no están!

-¡Quee! ¡Mierda han escapado!

Corrí en dirección a la primera persona que vi, que justamente se trataba de Japón.

-¿¡Has visto a Antonio!

-S-sí. Iba con Inglaterra hacia la casa.- contestó temeroso Kiku ante un italiano colérico.

-¡Ahora vuelvo, Alfred!

-¡Voy contigo!

Ambos empezamos a correr descalzos sobre la arena en dirección a la mansión. Mierda… como había podido perderlo de vista.

Joder, Joder y joder…

* * *

Pov Antonio.

Me sentía controlado. Tanto Lovi como Alfred no hacían más que vigilarnos como si estuviéramos cometiendo un crimen. Ahora resulta que está prohibido bañarte en la playa en compañía de amigos. ¡Pero Lovino estaba tan mono con su cara de celoso! ¡Fusosososo! Me daban ganas de abrazarlo y de apretujarlo… pero tal y como están las cosas entre nosotros, seguramente me mandaría de vuelta a mi país de uno de sus cabezazos.

-¿Dónde vamos, Arthur?-pregunté a la media hora de ser raptado por Inglaterra.

-Al dormitorio.

-Arthur… es que yo no sé si estoy preparado para esto…

-¿eh? Pero si es muy fácil, no te preocupes si quieres yo lo hago todo, así tu solo tendrás que concentrarte en disfrutar.

-… ¿En la cama de Rusia?

-Bueno… en realidad el lugar es lo de menos. Mientras seamos dos. ¿Sabes lo aburrido que es hacer esto solo?

-Yo… a veces me he sentido obligado a hacerlo solo.

- Eso es porque la pareja te falla. Yo también lo hago a veces.

¿De qué va todo esto? Inglaterra quiere… quiere sexo conmigo. ¿Ha insinuado eso no? Que pasará entonces con Lovino… yo quería hacerlo con él. Pero ahora ni me habla.

-Entra-dijo Arthur sujetando la puerta del dormitorio para cederle el paso.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que vamos a hacer?... ¿No te sentara mal?-pregunté aún dudoso.

-Estoy acostumbrado. Siéntate.-Ordenó Arthur mientras rebuscaba en un armario.

Que esto va en serio… No sé qué hacer. Arthur es muy bueno conmigo… pero de aquí a esto hay un paso. ¿Qué estará buscando en el armario? Ahora es cuando saca los preservativos o alguna cosa extraña o…

-¡Ya lo tengo!

O una botella de Vodka… ¡Ha sacado una botella de Vodka!

-¿Y eso?-pregunté confuso. ¡Por que coño me saca una botella de Vodka!

-¿Pues es a lo que veníamos no?-contestó extrañado de mi confusión.

-Si… por supuesto.

-¡Venga bebe conmigo, hay vodka de sobras!

… Soy idiota, soy idiota, realmente lo soy. Yo estaba pensando que Arthur se me estaba insinuando descaradamente y tan solo quería que me emborrachara con él. ¡Que hubiera empezado por ahí! Es que las frases… ¡Maldita mente pervertida! Pasar tanto tiempo con Francia ha debido afectarme…

Le di un trago largo al vodka mientras que Arthur vaciaba la primera copa de una sola vez. Y así estuvimos durante un rato. Bebiendo los dos solos como idiotas. Bebimos hasta verlo todo borroso. Empezamos a hablar a voces de nuestras cosas, yo le contaba mis problemas con Lovino, y el escuchaba mientras seguía bebiendo, hasta que al final nuestras mentes se nublaron a causa del alcohol.

-Alfred…-dijo Arthur borracho perdido, confundiéndome con el americano.- Esta vez no te me escaparás.

-Espera, que no soy A…

No pude decir nada más porque unos labios cerraron la salida. Unos labios con sabor a vodka, tan amargo como este mismo. Al principio me quedé petrificado, dudoso de si corresponder o no, pero mientras yo dudaba el continuaba y el alcohol se me subía de una forma más concisa, hasta que me dio igual. Le devolví el beso violentamente mientras lo cogía del brazo y lo estiraba sobre la cama de Rusia. Estábamos tan solo en bañador, por lo que desnudarle fue sencillamente fácil, una parte de mi decía… "España no te lo montes con Inglaterra… no lo hagas" y otra decía "¿Cuánto hace que no mojas, idiota? ¡Métesela ya!" Sin decidirme por ninguna de las dos conciencias intenté ganar tiempo mientras le besaba repetidamente y era correspondido de la misma forma. Ya no podía más… seguía confuso y borracho, pero ya no era solo mi mente corrupta que decía "Hazlo" otra parte más delicada me decía exactamente lo mismo pero de una forma más directa. Me preparé para lo que vendría a continuación y…

-¿Antonio?-dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta.- ¿Estás ahí?

Era Lovino… Seguro.

-¡No entres!- pronto me arrepentí de haber abierto la boca. Lovino sabía ahora que me encontraba dentro de la habitación. Lo que no sabía y no debía permitir que lo supiera es que estaba desnudo sobre Inglaterra y con las regiones más duras que nunca.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó como era de esperar.

-¡Me estoy vistiendo!

-De todas formas voy a entrar. No voy a ver nada que no haya visto anteriormente.

"Créeme que sí" pensé.

-Espera ya v…

De nuevo fui interrumpido por Inglaterra. Saltó de su posición de uke y se abalanzó sobre de mi regalándome un apasionado beso. Un beso bastante… no puedo explicarlo, es mejor que lo viváis. Al sonido de nuestros labios al chocar y al de nuestras lenguas enredándose se unió el ruido del manubrio de la puerta girando y el chirriar de la misma al abrirse.

* * *

Pov Lovino

No entendía muy bien porque no podía entrar. ¿Qué se está vistiendo? Y una mierda, este no está haciendo nada coherente. No debo olvidar que no está solo. ¿Y si están muy juntitos en este momento?

Respiré hondo, aclaré mi mente y le pedí a Alfred que me dejara entrar solo. Abrí la puerta temeroso. "No quiero ser rechazado" pensé antes de abrirla del todo.

La imagen me impactó. Dudaba entre llorar… Reír o cometer cualquier locura. Mi Antonio, la causa de todas mis preocupaciones, daños y sobretodo la causa de que pierda la cabeza estaba desnudo debajo de Inglaterra. ¿Debajo? Tío, siempre pensé que estarías arriba… me decepcionas. Volviendo al tema, y olvidad lo que he dicho. Lo peor es que cuando entré estaba en pleno proceso de reproducción… en realidad no, solo se estaban besando desnudos, tumbados en la cama y metiéndose mano. Dos hombres no pueden reproducirse, es biológicamente imposible y…

-Lovino… esto verás. Hay una gran explicación.

-¿De verdad? Pues me alegro que sea grande, porque te la vas a meter por el culo. Ya me he dado cuenta de que te gusta.

-No Lovi… Deja que me aclare…

-Mejor dejo que Arthur te "aclare otras cosas". ¿No? Espero que le saque mucho brillo.-Les di la espalda y apoyé mi mano sobre la puerta- Capullo- Y salí corriendo en dirección a mi refugio personal… el cuarto de baño.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Inglaterra que no se había dado cuenta.

-Lovino…

-Dile que vuelva. Que se una, si la cama es muy grande.

-No creo que vuelva nunca más… Se fue. Y ahora mismo me odia.

-¡Lovino, espera! –Gritaba el americano mientras corría detrás de mí.- ¿Dónde vas?

-¡A mear!- mentí buscando intimidad.

Seguí corriendo… y me encerré en el cuarto de baño. No quería que entrara nadie. Miré a mi alrededor y volví a encontrarme igual de solo que de costumbre. Lloré, como tantas otras veces, no importa decir que lloro con facilidad. Cualquiera lloraría en mi situación. ¡Me cago en su puta madre! Que todo tenía una gran explicación… Si. Que era Gilipollas. Yo iba con toda mi buena fe a hacer las paces, quería decirle cuanto lo amaba, que temía perderlo. No quiero estar solo, y él era todo lo que siempre quise tener, siempre pensé que estando a su lado no volvería a conocer la soledad. Nada… Simplemente fui usado. Que te digan te quiero tan solo sirve para que cuando te des cuenta de la mentira, te duela mas. Mierda… Mierda… y mil veces Mierda… Se fue. Hubo un momento en que me quiso, pero pasó… y ahora me rechaza. Lo que tanto temía se cumplió dejándome todavía más solo. Quiero morir. Quiero morir. Quiero morir.

Un filo brillaba sobre la bañera. Era una cuchilla. La cogí y la bañé con mis lágrimas.

-¡Lovino, sal de ahí!-seguía gritando Alfred-¡Lo arreglaremos todo, pero sal!

Miré el filo. Era nueva por lo que no estaba desgastada. Miré mi muñeca varios segundos y finalmente me decidí. La apoyé primero suavemente sobre el dorso de mi muñeca… por el lugar donde las venas resaltaban sobre mi blanca piel, pidiendo ser cortadas, y la llamada me atraía. Ni los porrazos que resonaban en la puerta ni las múltiples palabras de Alfred lograron que mi mente se serenase. Y corté. Un solo corté bastó. Suave, liso y preciso. La sangre empezó a brotar de la nueva herida y se derramó sobre las baldosas. Salpicaba en la pared, se colaba por debajo de la puerta. Sentía que me iba durmiendo lentamente, no sé exactamente si era por el cansancio o por la pérdida de sangre… pero me sentía en paz.

-¡Lovino!-continuaba gritando Alfred.

-¡Que es esto! ¿Es sangre? ¡Lovino, Lovino! ¡Abre la puerta!

La voz de Alfred era cada vez más lejana pero podía escuchar aún su respiración agitada. Nadie me echará de menos tras mi muerte pensé, pero quizás Alfred se acuerde de mí.

-¡Voy a abrir la puerta! ¡Voy a echar la puerta abajo!

Un golpe sacudió la puerta. Tembló, pero no cayó. Otro golpe resonó… pero la puerta seguía inmutable. América siguió golpeando con todo su peso contra la puerta durante algunos minutos. Todo a mi alrededor era dulce… dicen que morir desangrado es dulce… poco a poco mis órganos dejaran de recibir sangre y se irán parando…

Un último golpe derribó la puerta que cayó sobre mi pie, pero no sentí dolor alguno.

-Lovi….no.

Los pasos de Alfred eran lentos, pero sentía que se acercaba a mí.

-¡Que mierda es lo que has hecho! ¡¿Por qué?

No contesté. No hubiese podido aunque quisiera. Dormía.

-¡Vi lo mismo que tú! ¡Amo a Inglaterra de la misma forma que tú amas a Antonio, y no he pensado ni un momento en que quería morir! –Alfred me recogió en brazos- No quiero morir, porque no quiero perder la vida que tengo… estas cosas pasan. Enamorarte no significa ser correspondido… De todas maneras… te tengo a ti para superar las adversidades, ¿no?

Digamos que Alfred me conmovió el cabrón… y llevaba parte de razón.

Puede que después de tanto tiempo haya encontrado un amigo… o una ilusión. Pero tengo algo. Sea lo que sea quiero conservarlo.

* * *

Bueno… este capítulo es bastante raro ¿no creéis? Han pasado bastante cosas… lo que había escrito originalmente no se parece mucho a este xD pero este me gusta más. Han sido 14 páginas en Word xD y aquí está. Y como regalo especial… un adelanto del próximo episodio:

_Lovino fue atendido lógicamente, nadie de los aquí presente quiere que muera (o si xD)_

_En marcha un plan para atrapar al infiltrado (que no me he olvidado de él) consistente en poner a China como señuelo. (La victima principal es China. Lo recuerdo xD)_

_Feliciano corta con Ludwig (¿?) ¿Porque? Léete el próximo capítulo xP._

_Tras la recuperación de Lovino ^^… ( o quizás no xD) todos se van de acampada al bosque ( me hacía ilusión poner algo así en algún capitulo) Dinamarca y Noruega se pierden en el bosque lalalá… y dejaré algo en la reserva. Es un secreto._

Gracias a todos los que dejáis reviews, o simplemente a quienes lo leéis. Me hacéis muy "happy" (¿?)

Preguntas…

¿Creéis que Lovino es un exagerado? xD

… ¿Qué opináis sobre Antonio? ( Yo amo a Antonio… pero estas cosas no se hacen xD)

¿Qué pareja os gusta más?

Arthur siempre acaba borracho xD. ¿Qué me decís de él?

Por cierto… hace tiempo que quería empezar un fic nuevo pero no se sobre que tema tratar. ( Hetalia seguro) ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea que quiere que ponga en práctica? Lo haré seguro xD.

Por cierto… Este capítulo está dedicado a ryouko_chan_148 (Por eso he metido a España x Inglaterra jeje) ryouko_chan_148 Está haciendo un fic por petición mía que espero que alguno de vosotros os leáis. La parte más pervertida de mi mente ha actuado, porque le he pedido un trió… lalalá. Que inocente soy ^^. Y esto es todo por hoy. Arigato a Todos!

¡Gracias a ryouko_chan_148! Espero que te haya gustado porque si no me corto las venas (¿?)¡Bueno me he pesado, pero me muero! xD

Por cierto… tengo deviantart. (Indirecta). Os lo dejo por si queréis pasaros algún día de estos. (Mas indirectas xD) a e r i s s e t s u n a . D e v i a n t a r t . C o m

¡Hasta el sábado que viene! Os estaré esperando. ^^


	10. 10 Sangre por amor

Por fin puedo seguir con mi rutina, no es sábado, pero subo el capitulo, tal y como corresponde. No me di cuenta de que el viernes se acercaba, y me he encontrado un poco desconcertada en este capítulo, pero de todas formas he hecho un esfuerzo por acabarlo. Y… gracias por los reviews, al final del capítulo los contestaré todos. Es algo que no había hecho antes pero siempre había querido.

Disclaimer: Hetalia Y todos sus personajes violables pertenecen exclusivamente a Hidekaz Himaruya quien los está empaquetando para regalármelos próximamente xD.

Advertencias: … No sé. Me parece que no hay nada grave.

Por cierto, he estado pensando en cambiarle la categoría al fic y poner Romance – Drama. ¿Sería más adecuado?

* * *

Cap. 10: Sangre por Amor.

Pov América:

Lo sabía, Sabía que no podía perderle de vista, que cometería alguna locura… pero esto es pasarse un poco. Sentí que me faltaba el aire cuando vi aflorar la sangre por debajo de la puerta del cuarto de baño. Pero mi instinto de héroe me permitió actuar rápidamente, eché abajo la puerta para encontrarme con una escena desconcertante: Lovino sentado debajo del baño con la muñeca ensangrentada y los ojos cerrados apaciblemente. Por un momento llegué a pensar que lo había perdido para siempre, y en el fondo me sentía culpable por lo que acababa de ocurrir, yo le aconsejé que debía declararse al español y salir de dudas sobre sus sentimientos. Si no se lo hubiera propuesto… quizás ahora seguiríamos simplemente tumbados cerca de la playa tomando el sol y hablando de temas menos complicados. Pero no, me tenía que poner a dar consejos como si lo supiera todo de la vida, y en verdad no sabía absolutamente nada. Intentaba animarle a dar el primer paso con Antonio cuando yo ni siquiera me atrevía a mirar a Arthur y gracias a mi actitud he estado a punto de perder a un amigo y mi único amor. Pero aún estoy a tiempo de recuperarlos.

En este mismo instante me maldigo incontables veces por no haber decidido estudiar medicina, ni siquiera he asistido a un cursillo de primeros auxilios, y ante semejante situación no sé cómo actuar. En el fondo aún soy demasiado joven. No me atrevo a tocar a Lovino… temo que un simple movimiento resulte mortal y no quisiera ser yo el causante de su muerte. Soy un héroe no un asesino.

Debo pensar. Somos mucha gente aislada en esta isla, alguien debe de saber de estas cosas. Quizás…

De repente tengo una idea, quizás no sea la más adecuada o la más efectiva, pero es una idea al fin y al cabo. Desgarro parte de la cortina de la bañera y la envuelvo alrededor de la muñeca malherida, la aprieto con todas mis fuerzas intentando frenar aunque sea mínimamente la hemorragia. Me conformo con ganar un poco de tiempo, el suficiente para ir a pedir ayuda.

Salgo a toda prisa de la habitación saltando los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar a la puerta. Bajo hasta la playa donde se encuentran todos ajenos a la desgracia. Debo buscar a alguien que entienda de medicina, pero tampoco puedo permitirme perder mucho tiempo, cada segunda es crucial para su supervivencia.

-¡Yao! ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- sin saber cómo me encuentro aferrando el brazo de China que me dedica una mirada llena de pánico.- ¡Es muy urgente!

-¿Q-Que pasa, Alfred?

-Es Lovino… ¿Entiendes de medicina?

-Bueno… tengo cuatro mil años, aru.- contesta desconcertado ante una pregunta tan urgida. – Cuatro mil años dan para mucho. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, aru?

-Es muy largo de explicar. ¡Acompáñame!

Sin esperar a que al pobre de China conteste empiezo a correr camino a la casa agarrado a su brazo. No tengo tiempo para contarle todos nuestros problemas y tampoco tengo tanta confianza con él como para hacerlo.

-Es aquí.

Frené enfrente la puerta y señalé con el índice el cuerpo inerte de Lovino. Yao ahoga un grito de horror ante la situación mientras empieza preguntar sin descanso. Sin contestar a su centenar de preguntas lo empujo suavemente, apremiándolo. -¿Cuánto hace de esto, aru?

-Hará cinco minutos… he intentado ser lo más rápido posible.

-Será mejor que lo lleve a la enfermería de abajo, aru.-propone mientras recoge el cuerpo- Ayúdame a llevarlo.

-Claro…

Entre los dos transportamos a Lovino desde el cuarto de baño del piso de arriba a la enfermería de abajo. Mientras lo sostengo puedo sentir el latido de su corazón debatiéndose en su pecho, y eso me tranquiliza. Aunque es muy lento y va descompasado me alegra saber que una parte de él desea seguir con vida y se aferra a este mundo.

-Déjalo sobre la camilla, con cuidado.-China se muestra sereno, casi profesional mientras revisa al italiano- Ha perdido mucha sangre, lo mejor será hacerle un traspaso.

-¿Un traspaso? No sabemos qué grupo sanguíneo es…

-No importa. Tiene suerte de tener un hermano gemelo. Llama a Feliciano y hazlo venir hacia aquí. No hay que ser muy listo para saber que comparten la misma sangre.

Accedo ante la petición del chino mientras me sorprendo de su dominio de la situación. Vuelvo a la maldita playa por enésima vez en lo que va de día y para colmo me encuentro al Italia idiota durmiendo sobre la arena. No hay tiempo suficiente para despertarlo y tragarme un montón de chorradas acompañadas de un ligero "Veee", por lo que opto llevarlo yo mismo hasta al lugar indicado. De todas formas resulta más afectivo, seguramente si Feliciano ve la aguja no se estará quieto y entorpecerá la operación. Dormido es incluso útil.

-Lo dejo aquí- le digo a Yao una vez de vuelta a la vez que dejo caer delicadamente al italiano sobre una silla cercana a la camilla.-Mejor no lo despiertes… o será imposible sacarle sangre.

-Gracias, Alfred… Ahora si no te importa déjame solo.

-Vale como quieras, de todas formas tengo cosas… pendientes.

Salgo de la habitación y cierro la puerta proporcionando más intimidad. Tengo el presentimiento de que Lovino saldrá de esta en perfectas condiciones físicas, pero temo que mentalmente no vuelva a ser el tsundere de siempre. Lovino no sería el si no tuviera esa manera de demostrar afecto tan peculiar y esa mirada enfadada que pide un poco de comprensión… y Antonio no lo entiende. Más obvio no se puede ser… pero más gilipollas que el español tampoco. ¿Nunca se ha dado cuenta de que tiene a alguien velando por él cada noche? Él es el único que no hace las cosas como debería. Y lo peor… ¡¿Por qué va a por Iggy! Iggy es intocable excepto por mí, y no pienso dejar que un tío que se pasa el día comiendo tomates y saltando bajo el Sol me lo robe

Apenas ha pasado dos minutos desde que dejé a Yao con su trabajo cuando de repente me encontré a mi mismo ante la habitación donde España e Inglaterra estaban… estaban… Da igual, simplemente donde estaban. Dudo en sí debería entrar o dar media vuelta. No quiero entorpecer más la relación por culpa de mis celos…. Pero me parece que todo tiene un límite. Se me encoje el corazón al imaginarme que detrás de esta puerta la situación ha ido a más. Mi conciencia no podría similar la imagen de Iggy en brazos de otros….

Paso media hora paseándome arriba y abajo delante de la puerta indeciso. Tampoco sé que debería decirle, ni siquiera tengo derecho. Pero se trata de una razón de principios… Si quieres algo, no dejes escaparlo sin luchar por ello.

La puerta se abre, y del interior sale un español con mala cara. Me mira durante unos instantes y desaparece camino abajo, dejándome a mi solo con las ganas de decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas. Quizás en otra ocasión… Quizás algún día Lovino lo haga por mí, y deje las cosas claras.

Me asomo a la habitación de la cual acababa de salir España. Como no había visto salir a Arthur me entró la curiosidad. Entré y estuve a punto de irme corriendo con China para que me frenara la hemorragia nasal. Arthur dormía ocupando toda la cama él solo. Tenía una cara llena de paz e inocencia, más bien fingía tener inocencia… Me senté a su lado en un pequeño trozo que había dejado desocupado. No entiendo muy bien que estoy haciendo infiltrándome aquí para ver a un tío dormir… es patético.

Inglaterra se movió en sueños como si quisiera que me diera cuenta de que estaba allí. Tenerlo en bañador tumbado en una cama era demasiado incluso para alguien como yo. Algo en él decía "Viólame"… Inconscientemente mis ojos fijaron sus labios entreabiertos que pedían ser besados. Me acerqué cautelosamente un poco más a él, anhelaba los tiempos en los que estábamos tan cerca. Últimamente ni nos dirigimos la palabra, y la verdad, no entiendo por qué. Pero el contacto con su piel despertaba en mí sensaciones jamás conocidas. Deseaba tenerlo entre mis brazos aunque fuera por un segundo… quería hacer mío aquel cuerpo indefenso. Ansiaba convertirlo en mi Inglaterra. Solo mío.

Acerqué mi cuerpo todavía más al suyo. Apoyé una de las rodillas sobre la colcha y acerqué progresivamente mi rostro al suyo. El suave roce de su respiración contra mi piel me enloquecía hasta un punto alarmante. Estaba tan cerca de besar aquellos labios que tanto había deseado, incluso desde pequeño. Hice un último esfuerzo y acerqué mis labios a los suyos, podía sentir como se rozaban si llegar a besarse. Tan solo dos milímetros me separaban de hacer mi sueño realidad. El roce se fue profundizando y pude sentir como se me aceleraba el pulso. Solo un poco más…

-¡Mi vodkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –Gritó una voz demasiado familiar justo detrás.- ¡Que le habéis hecho a mi querido vodka!

Mi momento de excitación con Arthur había llegado a su fin. Y lo peor era tener que soportar a Rusia cabreado. Creo que me ha llegado la hora de morir…

-¿Alfred…?-Dijo una nueva voz también muy familiar- ¿Qué estás… haciendo? Levántate… pesas mucho.

Inglaterra se había despertado a causa del grito apocalíptico de Ivan. Debía de seguir medio borracho, porque de otra forma me hubiera tirado fuera de la cama y me hubiese estado dando de hostias hasta el día en que a Feliciano le creciera una neurona.

-Nada. Me resbalé. Jajajaja – me incorporé mientras repasaba mi excusa. Había sonado muy poco convincente.

-¡¿Habéis estado bebiendo de mi vodka y haciendo cosas poco decentes sobre mi sagrada cama!

-¿Qué? Yo no hice nada. Fue Antonio.

-¡Me da igual quien haya sido! Os prohíbo que piséis esta habitación nunca más.

-¿Y donde dormimos? ¿Pretendes que nos quedemos durmiendo en medio la playa?

-Que buena idea.- La ira de Rusia fue menguando, pero más me preocupaba tener delante de mí un ruso con una "idea"

-¿Qué ocurre, Ivan?-pregunta Arthur que acaba de acoplarse a la conversación.

-La mejor manera de evitar que me destrocéis la casa es no utilizarla…

-¿Qué… quieres decir?

-Hoy dormiremos en el bosque, da. –concluyó Rusia sin importar la aprobación del grupo.- En plan acampada.

-Pero…-intenté cuestionarle pero sabía que no accedería a escucharme.

-¡He dicho que acamparemos y punto! ¿Algo que añadir, da?-Añadió con un tono que no admitía replica.

-No…

Que cara que tiene el ruso este, sale de la nada para interrumpir mi momento de gloria con Arthur y ahora me salta con una mierda de idea que no admite negativa. Y lo peor estaba por llegar.

* * *

Después de ser sacado de la habitación casi por la fuerza se me ocurrió que sería bueno ver cómo le iba a Lovino. Las transfusiones de sangre nunca fueron demasiado largas, a estas alturas seguramente ya estará todo solucionado. Llegué de nuevo a la enfermería abatido y decepcionado. Hubiera sido maravilloso haber podido arrancar un beso de los labios de Inglaterra… Pero cierta persona tenía que entrometerse. Y no era precisamente la primera vez que alguien se entrometía en mis planes de invasión inglesa.

La puerta seguía cerrada, de modo que me acordé de la petición de China sobre que no debía molestar. Preocupado me senté en el sillón a esperar a que salieran. Seguía preocupado y agobiado. Este día ha resultado ser muy agotador y difícil… y la noche no prometía cambios.

El tiempo pasaba demasiado lento, más bien parecía no avanzar. Pese a que las manecillas del reloj seguían su curso el ambiente parecía congelado. Durante todo el tiempo que estuve allí sentado esperando a que se abriera la puerta, nadie cruzó la habitación… Parecía como si tan solo me encontrara yo en toda la mansión, y ciertamente me preocupaba. Hubiera preferido que el tiempo se hubiese detenido en el momento que estuve cerca de Arthur…

-He acabado, aru.

La voz de China me devolvió a la realidad. Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me percaté de su presencia hasta que me hablo a dos centímetros de distancia.

-Y… ¿Cómo está?

-Se pondrá bien… pero será mejor dejarlo descansar por hoy.-Yao se sentó a mi lado- ¿Cómo se ha hecho semejante corte?

No tenía claro si debía confesarle a China todo lo sucedido. Era demasiado personal. Pero de todas él nos a ayudado, por lo que lo mínimo que podría hacer sería confiar en él.

-Se…cortó el mismo. – Solté en un susurro casi inapreciable.

-Me lo imaginaba.

-¿Cómo que te lo imaginabas?

-Pues… era un corté recto y liso en la zona venal. Sería demasiada casualidad que hubiese sido accidentado, aru.

-Tienes razón… De todas formas te agradecería que no se lo comentaras a nadie…

-Tranquilo, se guardar un secreto.

-¿Y… su hermano?-pregunté con la intención de desviar el tema.

-Sigue dormido… No se inmuta por nada.

Yao se levantó y se alejó como si nada. Me sentí aliviado… ahora tenía una preocupación menos. Dentro de unos minutos será la hora de cenar, pero primero tengo que devolver a Feliciano a la playa…

Pasé el resto de la tarde durmiendo hasta la hora de la cena. Había sido una jornada muy pesada y había deseado descansar en todo momento. Pero mis sentidos fueron alertados a la hora de comer.

Cuando bajé todos se encontraban saboreando la comida. Como era de esperar Lovino no estaba sentado en su sitio como de costumbre, seguramente seguiría descansando en la enfermería. Me desplacé hasta mi silla americanizada y me senté sin llamar la atención. Todos parecían preocupados por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender. Supongo que cada cual tiene sus propios problemas. La sala estaba en pleno silencio, tan solo Rusia alzó la voz.

-Escuchadme. Después de cenar recogeréis vuestras cosas, porque nos iremos de acampada al bosque.

Nadie prestó demasiada atención a Ivan, pero de todas formas el plan estaba trazado por él desde un principio.

-Naturalmente no dispongo de tantas tiendas de campaña, por lo que deberéis compartirla… podéis elegir la pareja si queréis.

Me encantaría compartir cuatro metros cuadrados con Inglaterra, pero lógicamente ya tendrá pareja… Si fuera Lovino la compartiría con él, pero como ahora mismo está indispuesto y… Un momento, no podemos ir hoy, Lovino se perderá la acampada, además, se quedaría solo en casa y no creo que sea seguro.

-¿No puede ser mejor mañana?- dije armándome de valor.

-¿Por qué, da?- Preguntó Ivan con una sonrisa forzada.

-Es que… Lovino no puede ir. Ha tenido un… "accidente"

Rusia me miró desconfiado mientras de fondo se escuchaba a China toser tras atragantarse con el agua. Miré de refilón a Antonio intentando buscar una muestra de preocupación, pero solo vi un rostro sereno.

-¿Qué clase de accidente, da?

-Se cortó… con un cristal.

-Pues que se ponga una tirita, no es tan complicado.-comentó Vash como si no le importara lo más mínimo.

-Esto… es que el corte es en un lugar delicado.-Me costaba horrores explicar la herida del italiano sin entrar en detalles. – Se ha cortado una vena accidentalmente… Y no puede.

-Pero…-intentó debatir de nuevo Suiza antes de ser interrumpido.

-A mi me duele la cabeza-aportó Antonio ayudando a mi causa.

-Vee, a mi me duele el brazo.

-¡Si te bebiste mi querido vodka! Es normal que te duela la cabeza. Tu delicado cuerpo no puede soportar una bebida tan fuerte como el vodka.

-Iggy también bebió…

¡Ha llamado Iggy a Inglaterra! ¡Es intolerable! Voy a matar a ese capullo y luego…

-Bueno como queráis, si preferís que sea mañana, mañana será.

Ivan no opuso resistencia, y parece ser que no fui el único que se sorprendió. Después de cenar me pasé de nuevo por la enfermería a echarle un último vistazo a Lovino que seguía durmiendo. Espero que mañana despierte y podamos ir a la acampada. No me imagino a mí solo soportando la idea de que esos dos compartan tienda.

Antes de irme a dormir supliqué que mañana fuera un día normal y tranquilo.

…. Que ingenuo soy.

* * *

Pov Lovino:

Cuando abrí los ojos me pareció que había pasado una eternidad. Me sentía cansado, y mareado… pero estaba vivo. ¡¿Por qué coño estaba vivo? Tengo entendido que cuando te cortas las venas te desangras, y no hay que ser extremadamente inteligente para saber que sin sangre no puedes vivir y… ¿Qué es esta cosa que tengo alrededor de la muñeca? ¿Una venda? Eso debe de significar que alguien me ha estado cuidando. ¿Acaso la gente en esta isla es idiota? Si alguien se corta apropósito es porque quiero morirse, no para que venga un gilipollas con aspiración a héroe y te salve. Menuda mierda. Yo haciendo un esfuerzo para suicidarme y viene otro y se interpone. Cualquiera querría morirse si ve a la persona que ama en esa situación. Con lo que me había costado hacerme a la idea de que lo amaba, y más aún, haber reunido el suficiente valor como para plantarme en su habitación con la intención de declararme. ¿Te lo imagina? ¡Yo declarándome! ¡Eso solo pasa una vez cada cien mil años! Pues que le jodan al español, ahora tendrá que esperar cien milenios a que me decida a declararme de nuevo. Eso si llego a perdonarlo alguna vez en toda mi vida. Y encima aún tenía ganas de inventarse una excusa. ¡Como si yo fuera estúpido! ¡Si llego a llegar dos minutos más tardes Antonio hubiese tenido la boca ocupada! No importa… ¿Qué hora debe de ser?

Buscó algún reloj, y por suerte doy con uno que marca las siete de la tarde. Vaya… he dormido un día entero. Ya me hacía falta, joder. Me levanté de la camilla pesadamente y me dirigí fuera de esa habitación. Afuera había mucho ajetreo. Todos iban de arriba abajo cargados con mochilas.

-Ey, Lovino. ¿Ya estas mejor?-preguntó Prusia que pasaba por allí en aquel momento con un pollo en la cabeza.

-Si… supongo.

-Escuché que te habías cortado con un cristal. Jajaja, que patético suena eso.-Gilbert siguió su camino y a media escalera se puso a gritar - A alguien como yo esas cosas no le suceden. ¡Soy genial!

Vaya panda de tarados que hay en esta casa. ¿Y tengo que compartir techo con estos psicópatas? Lo más probable es que un día de estos no despierte.

En el piso de abajo no había nadie con quien quisiera hablar. Estaba Antonio, pero de lo único que tenía ganas de hacerle en ese momento era arrancarle los ojos y jugar a pimpón con Alfred. Al americano no lo veía por ningún lado, tal vez debería ir arriba. Seguro que fue él quien tuvo la genial idea de ayudarme…

Subí arriba ignorando a todo con el que me cruzaba hasta llegar a la habitación de Alfred. Me asomé sigilosamente intentando descubrir quienes se escondían en el interior de la estancia. Tan solo estaba Alfred y Letonia. Ambos parecían estar preparando una pequeña mochila.

-Tu… ¡Maldito pan de hamburguesa! –Le grité nada más entrar- Quien te ha dado permiso para….

-¿Lovino? –Contestó el americano medio emocionado.

De repente Alfred dejó todas sus cosas tiradas por el medio y se abalanzó sobre mí. Intenté huir, pero no me esperaba semejante reacción. Cuando quise reaccionar me di cuenta de que me estaban abrazando, bueno, más bien me estaban estrujando y me faltaba el aire. No recuerdo la última vez que alguien me abrazó... España lo hacía a menudo cuando era pequeño, pero desde que crecí ni lo ha intentado. ¡Ese tío era un pederasta!

-¡Suéltame ya! Llevas dos segundos aplastándome, cero que es tiempo suficiente.-le dije a América mientras intentaba zafarme de su abrazo mortal.

-Creí que no te despertarías hasta al cabo de una semana.

-¿Te crees que soy una marmota? Nadie puede dormir una semana entera, idiota.

-De todas formas me tenías preocupado.-Alfred acrecentó aun mas su abrazo.

-Me… estoy… asfixiando- conseguí decir al fin.

-¡Perdona! No me di cuenta.- Se disculpo y volvió a preparar la maleta.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?

-Estoy preparando una bolsa con las cosas más básicas para ir a acampar.

-¿Acampar?

-Fue idea de Rusia. Cualquiera le dice que no…

-No pienso ir. ¿Acaso se cree que soy Heidi?- contesté con mi simpatía natural- No me gusta eso de ir a la montaña a pastar.

-Pero… convencí a Ivan que esperara a hoy por si te despertabas. Me hacía ilusión que vinieras.

-No pienso ir.

-Pero quería que durmiéramos juntos, Lovi.

-¡¿Queeé?-grité inconscientemente ante la petición-¡Degenerado de mierda!

-Tan solo me refería a que compartiéramos tienda. No sé qué te habrás imaginado…

-¿Por qué no duermes tu solo? ¿Te da miedo la oscuridad?

-No, me da más miedo pensar que estará Francis por allí. – Intentó bromear Alfred mientras guardaba una linterna en la bolsa. –Es que resulta que no tenemos tiendas para todos, y entonces debemos compartirlas.

-Pídeselo a Inglaterra. – propuse como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Iggy… ¡Iggy va con Antonio! ¡Dime que vendrás!

-¡Que! ¿¡Esos dos bajo el mismo techo en reducido espacio!- dije sin poder contener las ganas de gritar.- Alfred…

-¿Si?

-Prepárame tú la bolsa.

Por nada del mundo podría dejar a esos dos sin escolta.

* * *

En cuanto conseguí que Alfred accediera a prepararme la bolsa después de una larga discusión donde le restregaba que aun no estaba recuperado del todo, bajamos hacia la puerta seguidos de otros campantes. Tuve que aguantar un montón de burlas sobre lo torpe que era para cortarme con un cristal en una zona tan sensible. Más de una vez dirigí una mirada amenazadora a Alfred por inventarse una excusa tan patética. No quería que dijera que me había vuelto medio loco y me había dado por cortarme las venas tras traumatizarme, pero esto era aún más estúpido. Y lo peor era que todos se creían aquella chorrada.

Cuando estuvimos todos reunidos Ivan asoló el mando y nos guió a través de su territorio. Pasamos entre los arbustos y subimos por empinadas colinas. Mi hermano se tropezó tres veces en el camino y yo estaba hasta los huevos de andar. Estuvimos caminando durante media hora… Ivan parecía pasárselo muy bien viendo como uno a uno nos íbamos cansando y acabábamos agotados. Siempre pesé que el ruso era una persona muy sádica. Me apiado del pobre que tenga que compartir habitación con él… Llegamos cuando ya no nos quedaban fuerzas ni para respirar. Nos dejamos caer sobre la tierra intentando recuperar fuerzas, pero Rusia volvió a interrumpirnos.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo, da?- preguntó divertido mientras esbozaba una sonrisa risueña.

-¿A ti que te parece?- Dije desafiándolo.

-Tenéis que montar las tiendas. Y alguien deberá ir a buscar leña, da.

-Pues ves tú que estas más descansado.

Ivan se acluquilló delante mío. Me observó como si fuera lo más divertido que había en el mundo, y acto seguido me cogió de la muñeca envenada y me levantó. Apretaba tan fuerte que pude sentir de nuevo el dolor. Reprimí un quejido, no quería darle el gusto de oírme gritar. Poco a poco la herida se fue abriendo y volvió a emanar sangre que resbaló por el brazo del ruso. Ivan contempló cómo se derramaba el líquido por su cuerpo maravillado.

-Yo os veo a todos en perfecto estado. Empecemos a trabajar, da.

El agarre de mi muñeca se deshizo dejando rastro de sangre sobre la tierra y en los dedos de Rusia. Ivan se lamió los dedos ensangrentados de manera escalofriante y luego empezó a montar su propia tienda.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó China alarmado- Tendré que cambiarte la venda, aru.

-¿La pusiste tu?- siempre pensé que lo había hecho todo Alfred…

-Sí. Alfred me llamó.- asintió cuando me desenroscaba la venda manchada- También te hice una transfusión desde Feliciano.

-Vaya… Espero que su sangre no me vuelva idiota.

China rió delicadamente mientras sacaba de su equipaje un botiquín con las vendas. En tan solo unos minutos volvía a estar en perfecto estado.

-No debiste actuar así por esa razón… Hay veces en que un hombre no puede aclarar sus propios sentimientos…

-¿Eh?

-Da igual, no me hagas caso, aru- China recogió todos los utensilios y los volvió a guardar en su bolsa- Luego nos vemos. Y avísame si ocurre algo, aru.

Una vez Yao desapareció de mi vista me propuse montar la tienda. La saqué del saco y tiré todo el material sobre el pavimento. Allí solo había palos y algún que otro clavo. Encontré un manual de instrucciones al fondo de todo, lo leí repetidas veces y no me enteré de una mierda. ¿Cómo cojones se monta esta cosa? Volví a repasar las instrucciones con el ceño fruncido, y cuando acabé de leerlas se las lancé a la cabeza a Alfred que pasaba por allí cargado con un cubo de agua, con tan mala suerte que el folleto cayó dentro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Lovino?-preguntó sacando el manual del cubo.

-Intentar montar esta mierda…

-Ya la monto yo. Pásame las instrucciones que había en la bolsa.

- Ya te las he pasado.

-¿Eh? No digas que…- Alfred dejó caer el cubo al suelo y con las dos manos sostuvo el manual. -¡Esta emborronado! La tinta se ha esparcido…

-Bueno… Toda tuya.

-¡Espera Lovino!- Me llamó el americano a la desesperada-¡Sin las instrucciones no se montarla!

-Pues te jodes. Voy a pasear por aquí.

* * *

Pov Noru:

La idea de ir de acampada no me llamaba mucho la atención, así que accedí a ir a regañadientes. Intenté evitar por todos los medios tener que compartir tienda con Dinamarca, pero al final no pude resistirme a la petición. Desde que fuimos juntos a buscar a Alfred hará varias semanas no habíamos vuelto a coincidir. Y tener que aguantar su narcisista persona era un trabajo demasiado duro para mí.

Fuimos los primeros en acabar de montar la tienda. Dinamarca demostró tener una gran habilidad para estas cosas. Y bueno… yo tampoco soy tan torpe. Después de eso fuimos acosados por Rusia que se aprovechó de nuestra rapidez para obligarnos a ir a buscar leña para encender una fogata. Nos miraba con una cara que atemorizaba y accedimos casi de inmediato.

Y aquí estoy, caminando por un bosque a punto de anochecer acompañado por alguien cargado con un hacha. Según el conseguir leña con un hacha del tamaño de una persona era más rápido y seguro. Pero por si acaso me mantendré alejado de esa cosa.

-Norge, ¿por dónde vamos ahora?

-No lo sé.-contesté secamente.-Será mejor que busques un árbol pequeño, será más cómodo derribarlo.

Dinamarca asintió y siguió caminando por su propia cuenta, pero en aquel bosque todos los árboles pasaban de los cuatro metros. Para Den cuatro metros puede ser muy poca altura pero para mí es demasiada, ahora mismo me siento como si fuera enano… Seguimos caminando sin rumbo fijo durante un periodo de tiempo bastante corto, el justo para que Den perdiera la paciencia y empezara a talar el árbol más alto del bosque.

-Menos mal que dije "pequeño".

-Para una Gran persona esto es prácticamente pequeño.

Y siguió talando el árbol unos minutos más. Con semejante arma acabar con la tarea fue relativamente rápido. Una vez cayo el árbol empezó a trocear las ramas a su antojo consiguiendo algo parecido a lo que andábamos buscando.

-Vámonos ya.

No entendí porque Rusia me había obligado a acompañarlo, él solo había hecho todo el trabajo. Quizá pensó que debería acompañarle alguien para vigilarlo, no fuera a arrasar con toda la flora.

Volvimos a caminar por el sendero. No tenía ni idea de qué camino tomar, pero Denmark iba delante con un paso seguro, por lo que me tranquilicé, pero duro poco.

-¿Qué camino tomo ahora Noru?-preguntó señalando una bifurcación.

-¿Qué? Pensé que sabias volver…

-La verdad es que no… Iba por el primer camino que encontraba.

-Entonces… ¿no sabes volver?

- Entiendo que de alguien como yo se puede esperar que lo sepa todo, pero nunca había venido a esta parte de la isla…

-…. Nos hemos perdido.

-Tranquilo, seguro que encontraremos el camino de vuelta. Déjamelo a mí.-Dijo seguro de él mismo, a pesar de que no saber ni donde estábamos.- ¿Entonces… derecha o izquierda?

-No lo sé…

-¿Cara o cruz?

-¿Piensas encontrar el camino a suerte?

-Claro.- Contestó haciéndome entender que era obvio.- ¿Cara o cruz?

Si, definitivamente estábamos perdidos, y encima una gota cayó sobre mi cara. Si encima se pone a llover no se qué será de nosotros… ¿Qué será de nosotros? Y pensar que la única forma de regresar es… por suerte. Pero estoy con Dinamarca… creo que podría ser peor.

-Cruz.-contesté mientras me fijaba en la moneda que Den acababa de lanzar.

* * *

Pov: Alemania (¿en serio? xD)

Venir de acampada me recuerda a los tiempos de guerra, cuando dormíamos a la intemperie, pero de eso hace ya mucho tiempo. En ese entonces aún no estaba saliendo con Italia, tenía otras preocupaciones más importantes que buscar pareja, aún así me cuesta creer que le pidiera a Feliciano formar una relación. De todas maneras él también estaba muy ilusionado con la idea…

Jamás imaginé que acabaría de una manera como esta.

Estaba montando la tienda, y por desgracia se me ocurrió pedirle ayuda a Feliciano que no hacía nada más que pasear mientras entonaba una extraña canción.

-Italia, pásame ese martillo- dije señalando el instrumento.

-Vee,¡ toma Doitsu!- y lanzó el martillo que acabó en mis pies.

-¡Ten cuidado! ¡Casi me matas!

-Perdona Doitsu.- Se disculpo cantarinamente.

Solté un suspiro. Ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, siempre que le pedía hacer algo lo acababa haciendo mal… Aun recuerdo aquella vez en la segunda Guerra Mundial que Italia decidió atacar a Albania (Grecia) mientras yo preparaba mi ataque contra Rusia. Como era de esperar Italia solo consiguió meterse en problemas y tuve que bajar desde la frontera de Rusia hasta Albania conquistando todo lo que encontraba a mi paso. Gracias a eso perdí un mes entero… Creo que Italia influyó bastante en el hecho de que perdiéramos la guerra.

-Italia, ¿cogiste mi bolsa?

Como estaba ocupado le pedí a Italia que se pasara por mi habitación y recogiera mi bolsa que estaba sobre la cama.

-¿Eh? Se me olvidó.

-Te dije que la cogieras…

-Perdona, Doitsu…

No sé cómo lo hago para no enfadarme. Con mi temperamento debería estar gritándole ahora mismo. Hace mucho tiempo que intento reprimir mi ira, creo que desde que salgo con Feliciano. Ha pasado un año y sigo sin entender que hago yo con Italia. Cada vez que abre la boca me pone de los nervios. Va a todos lados despreocupado soltando sus sonoros "Veee". Siempre que le pido algo lo hace bien pero al revés. Y tiene cada idea más estúpida… ¿A quién se le ocurre ponerse a hacer pasta en medio del desierto gastando nuestras provisiones de agua? Y por si fuera poco en más de una ocasión he sido yo el que le ha sacado las castañas del fuego. No sabe hacer nada a derechas y encima es bastante molesto tenerlo por casa. Es más una carga que una pareja…

-¡Doitsu, Doitsu! ¿Ya has acabado? – Me pregunta sonriente.

- Si… Pero no es gracias a tu ayuda.

-¡Perdona Doitsu! Haré todo lo que me pidas, de verdad. – Italia se me agarra al brazo y me mira feliz- ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?

A nadie se le ocurriría pedirle nada a Italia.

-Si…

-¿Que quieres que haga, Doitsu?

-¿Podrías buscarte otra pareja para dormir hoy?

-¿eh?... No lo entiendo.

-Bueno… para dormir a partir de ahora.

-¿Que quieres decir, Doitsu?

-Que no quiero saber nada más de ti. A partir de ahora tú y yo no tenemos ninguna relación.

-Pero… -Italia se coloca delante de mí y se agarra con las dos manos a mi brazo mientras me mira confuso. - ¿Por qué? ¿He hecho algo mal?

-Lo has hecho todo mal. Nunca haces nada bien. ¡Eres un inútil! –Poco a poco voy liberando toda mi rabia acumulada y me siento verdaderamente liberado.- Te odio. Te odio, Italia.

-Pero…

-Creo que entiendes lo que eso significa. Suéltame.

Italia deja caer los brazos y así me deshago de su agarre. Me doy media vuelta y entro a la tienda, aun me quedan cosas que arreglar por dentro.

Fuera Italia lloraba…

* * *

Pov China.

Fue muy duro para mí cuando nos dijeron que debíamos elegir pareja para compartir la tienda… Hubiese deseado ir con Rusia o con Corea… pero me había prohibido a mi mismo acercarme a ellos sin haber tomado una decisión primero. Pero cuando intenté encontrar a alguien como acompañante me sentí realmente solo. Todos tenían pareja. Busqué entre mis compañeros asiáticos pero Corea iba con Hong Kong y Kiku con Grecia, por lo que tuve que descartar esa opción. Al final, después de mucho buscar supe que mi única posibilidad sería ir con Sealand, ya que nadie quería ir con él. Sealand accedió de buena gana a venir conmigo, supongo que tampoco habría tenido suerte en su búsqueda de pareja.

Encima, con todo lo que me había costado ignorar a esos dos hoy me tocaba aguantarlos por partida doble, y no había manera posible de evitarlo.

-Yao, ¿puedes encargarte tu hoy de la cena?-pregunta para mi desgracia Ivan.

-Si, por supuesto.- Contesté instantáneamente intentado cerrar la conversación- Cuando traigan la leña. ¿No crees que tardan mucho, aru?

- Quizás… Pero así es mejor para ellos.

Pero… ¿Y si aparece el infiltrado? ¿Y si los intentan matar, aru?

-No creo que eso pase. Sea quien sea solo va a por ti, da.

Seguía sin entender que motivo podía tener alguien para intentar matarme a mí. No recuerdo haberme metido en problemas anteriormente… Tampoco he hecho enfadar a nadie… Quizás no iba a por mí después de todo.

-¿Por qué crees va a por mí?

-Eres al único al que han intentado herir.

-Pero Alfred también tuvo problemas…

-Alfred fue utilizado como un aviso… No llegaron a tocarlo.

Las hipótesis de Ivan encajaban a la perfección, pero eso solo hacía que aumentar mi miedo. Realmente alguien quería verme muerto… ¿Pero, por qué?

-¿Por qué no hemos hecho nada por localizarlo?... Tan solo nos hemos limitado a esperar, aru.

-No podemos hacer nada…

-¡Algo debe haber que podamos hacer!... ¡No puedo quedarme tan tranquilo durmiendo en medio del bosque sabiendo que anda suelto un loco que quiere matarme!

-No va a pasar nada de eso- intentó tranquilizarme Ivan.

-¡Nadie sabe lo que va a pasar! Parece que no os importe lo que pueda pasarme…

-Eso no es así. Yo siempre me preocupo por Yao…

-Déjame en paz. No quiero seguir hablando más tiempo contigo.

¿Qué le pasaba a Ivan? Se atreve a besarme sin mi consentimiento y no para de decir cosas comprometedoras… Estropea mi relación con Corea y a pesar de todo no le importa que alguien pueda asaltarme por la noche. De verdad que no lo entiendo… Debería haberle visto la cara al asesino el día que me atacó, pero estaba demasiado oscuro. Quizás si supiera quién es entendería más cosas…

Volví hacia mi tienda que yacía perfectamente montada tras varios minutos de esfuerzo. Cuando entré me dio la sensación de que el espacio era demasiado pequeño, e incluso incomodo. Compartir un espacio tan reducido con cualquier persona es demasiado… personal. Me senté en las mantas que había colocado a modo de tapizado a esperar a que Dinamarca y Noruega volvieran de buscar madera. En el fondo no pude evitar sentirme preocupados por ellos, seguía dándole vueltas al tema del supuesto infiltrado y sus posibles ataques.

-¿Se puede?- preguntó una voz desde el exterior que no esperaba oír.

-Sí, claro.

Gilbert entró a la tienda acompañado de su fiel pollito. No esperaba una visita de Prusia precisamente.

-¿Quieres algo?

-No pude evitar oír tu conversación con Ivan

- Y… ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunté sin entender a donde quería llegar con eso.

- Estás preocupado porque alguien peligroso anda suelto por aquí, y nadie le presta importancia, ¿verdad?-continuó diciendo con la cabeza bien alta.

-Si…

- Seguro que llevas varios días dándole vueltas tu solo al asunto buscando algún método de atraparlo, ¿no?

-Sí, más o menos.

-Te gustaría saber quién es y descubrir que es lo que has podido hacerle para ganarte su odio, ¿me equivoco?

-Sí, pero… ¡Quieres ser más directo!- espeté cansado de sus preguntas.

- Solo quería darle un poco de emoción a la conversación…-dijo Gilbert apenado.- Bueno… ya que insistes te diré cual es mi plan.

-¿Tu… plan?- solté inseguro de si debía escucharle.

- Es muy sencillo. Solo tienes que salir tu solo por la noche hasta que aparezca el intruso. Entonces yo que te habré seguido sigilosamente saltó sobre él y… ¡Todo arreglado!

-¡Estás loco! No pienso ponerme en peligro.

-¡Venga ya! Eres el señuelo perfecto. –Insistía Prusia- En la carta que nos mandó, decía que tenía una víctima específica. ¡Esa eres tú! Sea quien sea te quiere a ti.

-¿Y que gano yo siguiendo tu plan?

-Por fin descubrirías la verdad y estarías más tranquilo. Además podrías evitar más confrontaciones.

- No me interesa para nada tu idea.

-¿Y si te digo que Rusia o Corea también podrían estar en peligro? ¿Aceptarías entonces?

-¿Qu-Que? ¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso?

- ¿Qué clase de Dios sería si no supiera lo que sucede a mi alrededor?- alardea Prusia manteniendo su característica sonrisa- Entonces… ¿Aceptas?

Aún no estaba seguro de si seguir sus consejos sería lo correcto, pero me preocupaba el hecho de que mis seres queridos pudieran llegar a ser heridos… por mi culpa.

-Está claro que no tengo elección…-Me resigné por fin.

-¡Genial!- Grita triunfal Prusia antes de darse la vuelta- A las dos me paso a por ti. Estate despierto.- me advierte Gilbert antes de desaparecer tras la tela.

Espero que esté haciendo lo correcto… Mentiría si dijera que no estoy asustado, pues lo estoy, pero hay veces en la vida en las que uno debe su relevar el miedo por debajo del deber… ¿Sera este mi momento?

* * *

¡Y por Dios! ¡Por fin he acabado el capitulo! Me estaba muriendo de verdad… Esta vez han sido veintidós largas páginas todas ellas cargadas con grandes párrafos de pensamientos y sentimientos… Hubo un momento donde se me durmió la mano xD. Y me he levantado a las siete de la mañana para acabar las últimas seis hojas =_=.

Empecé a escribir el viernes por la noche, pero no adelanté mucho por que básicamente no tenía ni idea de que iba a ir este capítulo xD. El sábado por la noche estuve a punto de acabarlo… pero mi madre me sorprendió a las cuatro de la mañana y me mandó a dormir de un grito xD… Y deseaba acabarlo el domingo pero justamente a mi padre se le tenía que ocurrir la maravillosa idea de comprarse un juego nuevo y probarlo durante toda la noche. Y por fin hoy, lunes, lo he acabado. Espero que mi esfuerzo haya valido la pena, porque encima no me ha gustado como quedó el capitulo ¬¬.

**PREGUNTITAS**

Primero empezaré con la tasa de preguntas (de las cuales me hace enormemente feliz ver como las contestáis ^^)

-lalalá… no se que preguntar. Supongo que pensareis… ¡Cuando coño se van a besar Inglaterra y América! xD Con lo que va de fic y aún no han hecho nada… (¿Esto es una pregunta? -_-U)

- ¿Qué les pasará ahora a Dinamarca y Noruega perdidos solos, en medio del bosque…?

-Lovino se ha recuperado demasiado rápido xD. Pero me sentí incapaz de seguir el fic sin Lovino de por medio xD. Me encanta meterme en su papel… en el fondo es tan… adorable (¿?) De todas formas ha renacido, pero con mas mala hostia xD. ¿Qué será de él? Pobre…

- Me matareis, porque yo también quiero morir (¿?) Me ha dado por hacer romper a Ludwig y Feliciano para tener algo más de que hablar y seguir con el fic durante mucho más tiempo xD. Aunque de todas formas lo he precipitado un montón. Bueno… lo hecho, hecho está. ¿Qué opináis vosotras?

-China ha demostrado en este capítulo que sabe hacer de todo. Voy a tener que contratarlo para que haga yaoi en mi casa a ver si también se le da bien. Lo que pasa es que es más indeciso que yo cuando tengo que elegir el sabor del helado, porque me dan ganas de comérmelos todos pero solo puede ser uno. XD (menuda parida). Ahora encima se ha convertido en un señuelo… ¿Cómo saldrá de esta?

-¿Pensáis que rebusco demasiado los acontecimientos del fic? xD

- ¿Que es lo que más os gustaría hacer en toda la vida? Que tiene que ver esto con el fic, os preguntareis… la verdad es que nada, tan solo quiero conocer mejor a mis lectoras. ^^

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS 1ª PARTE.**

**-Akuma no Hoshi: **Gracias por tus reviews. Me asusté mucho cuando dijiste que te había recordado a una mala experiencia el capitulo anterior… Estar en el papel de Lovino en ese momento no puede ser ninguna buena experiencia así que olvídate de ella. (Bueno, si viste a España haciéndolo con Inglaterra… por favor, no lo olvides y compártelo conmigo (¿?)

¿De verdad te pareces a Lovino? Entonces…. ¿Puedo pedir que te cases conmigo? xD Ya somos dos… Yo también adoro a Lovino. Y coge aire, porque tal y como están las cosas en el próximo capítulo supongo que habrá DenxNor. Gracias por todo y espero verte pronto por FF.

**-Setsuka Minami: **Empezaré dándote las gracias por tu anterior review. Tienes razón… Romano es genial. Y Antonio le está siendo infiel a su futura pareja (¿?)

Yo cogería a todos los de Hetalia, los metería en 40 metros cuadrados, los emborracharía al máximo y después tan solo tendría que mirar por la ventana y… me muero de la alegría. (O desangrada xD)

Pues cuando esté la historia completada pásate y la lees xD (si no es mucho pedir) Seguro que te encantará, porque ryouko-chan-148 hace unos fics fantásticos ^^. ¡Nos vemos!

**-Trustless4ever: **Me alegro de que el capitulo te pareciera triste, porque esa era mi intención xD. ¿Tienes a Suiza cerca? ¡Donde, Donde! Yo también quierooooo… (Baba) Jajaja, es mi deber dejarte con la intriga ^^.

**-Los tres chiflados-** Hace poco que dejas reviews, pero para mí ya formas parte de la familia (¿?) Quizás tengas razón, es un poco egoísta… pero yo creo que de todas maneras Lovino lleva mucho tiempo sufriendo (al menos en mi fic) Gracias por todo. ¡Cuídate y hasta pronto!

-**Ryouko-chan-148**- Me alegro que te hayas emocionado, pero… Tampoco es para tanto xD. Es un fic normal y corriente, pero me gustan tus adjetivos. Casi me quedo sin aire al leer tu review… ¡Era increíblemente largo! Podría pasarme toda la tarde contestándolo, pero seré breve: ¿Escribiste un fic donde el protagonista se moría? Quiero ver eso… desde siempre me han gustado los fics con finales trágicos y muertos (¿?) No es que esté pirada, pero creo que los finales felices tipo cuentos de hada… no existen en la realidad xD. ¿Crack pairing again? ¿Cuáles eran las otras?

Yo también me he sentido obligada a meterme en el FF desde el móvil muchas veces. (Sobre todo cuando esperaba que me contestaras xD) Así que entiendo cómo te sientes al ver que el saldo se gasta tan rápido en tan poco tiempo... Jajaja me hubiera gustado verte bailando telephone con la coreografía incluida _.

… ¿Ahora soy como un ángel de la guarda? ¡Sigamos haciendo feliz a la gente! Espero poder leer tu historia pronto…. Necesito leerme e imaginarme un Antonio x Arthur x Lovino en acción. ¡Viva las hard Fujoshi!

**MyobiXHitachiin-** ¡Eres capaz de ver el futuro! (Impresionante) No pasa nada… si alguien interfiere en tu OTP… ¡Junta a los tres y tendrás un perfecto y precioso trío intergaláctico! (¿lo qué?)

1-Suena cursi… Pero es cierto.

2- Los pensamientos de Antonio en ese momento… más bien hubiesen sido los míos xD.

Tienes toda la razón. Arthur siempre acaba borracho porque ama a Alfred. A primera vista no tiene sentido pero si lo piensas… Arthur se está cegando a base de alcohol para ser más sincero con sus sentimientos y convertirse en un seme agresivo… (¿?)

Sé qué esperas con ansias cada sábado… así que siento haberte hecho esperar hasta el lunes. Lo compensaré de alguna forma. ^^.

**-**Yo también extrañaba subirlo xD. A mí también me gusta la idea de las acampadas… Da tanta movilidad yaoista.

También me encanta Den x Nor. *AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** así que te comprendo. ¡Thanks por comentar y espero verte de nuevo!

**-Yukie Kirkland- **Jajaja a mí tampoco me molestaría si hubiera un poco. owoU. ¡El España x Lovino es mi vida! Si te gustó la idea de un trío con esos tres (¿?) debes saber que hay un fic con eso… (Más bien lo habrá xD)

Déjalo todo en mis manos. Tu petición está buen servida por mi persona. De hecho ya lo he mencionado delicada y sutilmente… Solo tienes que mirar con quien comparte tienda… Tranquila, mientras siga con vida continuaré el fic (hasta que acabe) Yo también te amo (?) Metafóricamente.

…. ¡LO HE ALARGADO MUCHO! ES MÄS LARGA LA DESPEDIDA QUE EL FIC EN SI!... No he podido evitarlo… Me hacía ilusión (¿?) Mejor corto ya antes de que me vuelva pesada y vengáis a matarme cargadas con tomates, hachas, rifles, tuberías, sartenes, látigos, banderas, pistolas, (magia) y todo lo que encontréis a mano. Pero por favor… no vengáis con Yuri… que entonces me muero del trauma….

¡Hasta la semana que viene!

Atentamente: Aeris_BL ^^ (creo que hoy estoy demasiado sociable ._.U)


	11. 11 En harmonía con la soledad

Siento la espera, pero estaba ocupada haciendo un one-shot para una amiga xD, aparte de que no tenía muchas ganas de escribir, para que engañarnos. También he estado practicando la canción que cantaré en el Otaku Revolution (un evento de manga en bcn) porque me he presentado al concurso de karaoke xD. Así que ya veis que he estado ocupada. I para acabar de alegrarme el día esta semana he empezado las clases, pero en fin…

Por cierto… ¿Sabéis que día es hoy? ¡Hoy es 11 de setiembre! (empecé a escribir el fic ese día…) ¡Es el día de Catalunya!( y me he visto en la obligación de hacer un fic perver de ellos…) Y eso es todo… parece mentira que hayamos llegado al capítulo 11 ^^. No sabía que tenía tanto aguante y tanta imaginación xD. Es bueno saberlo.

* * *

Cap. 11= En harmonía con la soledad.

Pov Norge.

La moneda siguió girando en el aire. Clavé mi vista en ella mientras descendía lentamente hasta que la mano de Denmarck la apresó en plena caída. Preocupado por el resultado, presté más atención que de costumbre.

-Veamos que ha salido- dijo mientras apartaba la mano de la captiva moneda-Cruz… creo que tenemos suerte*.

Decidimos optar por el camino que yo había escogido y que había sido determinado al azar. No me parecía que hubiera ninguna opción mejor que guiarse por el destino y avanzar por la derecha. Denmarck fue todo el trayecto cargando con la madera recién cortada mientras que yo avanzaba a su lado ligero. El camino era escarpado y montañoso, propio del bosque. Cada paso que dábamos me hacía pensar que andábamos en círculo, veíamos constantemente las mismas aglomeraciones de árboles y la orientación era nula. Lo más aburrido era recorrer el abrupto pedregal en silencio. Den no hacía ademanes de querer comenzar una conversación, y yo no tenía nada de lo que hablar, por lo que en tan solo diez minutos acabamos agotados y desesperados.

-¿Seguro que has elegido bien, Norge?- Preguntó Dinamarca dubitativo.

-¿Crees que lo sé? Dije cruz por decir algo.- contesté molestó sentándome bajo la copa de un árbol.

-Tal vez deberíamos esperar a que nos encontraran- Dinamarca se sentó a mi lado bajo la copa del árbol.

- Quizás nunca nos echen en falta y muramos.- aporté fatigado por lo difícil que estaba resultando algo tan sencillo como ir a recoger leña.

-No seas tan negativo… lo más seguro es que ya se estén preguntando dónde estamos.- intentó animar el ambiente.

Deje de prestarle atención, ni siquiera me preocupé de contestar. Dudaba mucho de que hubiera alguien echándonos en falta, al menos ahora. Puede que mañana Prusia lo eche de menos a la hora de beber, pero hoy todos estaban demasiado ocupados como para preocuparse de nosotros dos.

Me removí entre las hojas que había caído a causa de las inminentes corrientes de aire que habían asolado la isla recientemente. Sentía un poco de frío, y ya había oscurecido totalmente. Me sentía incómodo quedándome a solas con Den en medio del boscaje, parecía sacado de una telenovela de aquellas que nunca sabes por dónde coger la trama*1.

-¿Tienes frío?- Preguntó Denmarck cuando una corriente me hizo estremecer.

- Un poco…- contesté poco convencido.

-Ya que no conseguiremos volver… podríamos utilizar la madera que he recolectado para hacernos una hoguera.-propuso alzando uno de los troncos.

-Y… ¿Cómo lo vas a encender?

Dinamarca miró al tronco y luego me devolvió la mirada. Repitió este gesto varias veces y siempre de manera respetiva, confuso con la situación. Al final, luego de una escena repetitiva e incoherente Den se levantó malhumorado y lanzó la rama lo más lejos posible para luego dejarse caer sobre el follaje.

-Mejor lo dejamos así…- volvió a proponer de nuevo, solo que esta vez estaba abatido y desilusionado.

En cierto modo agradecí que se preocupara por mis necesidades, pero por otra me hizo sentir mal verlo de este modo. No sentía demasiado frío, pero a veces cuando otra ráfaga me azotaba sentía como se estremecía cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Las horas fueron avanzando lentas pero firmes. Pronto nos pareció que había anochecido completamente. Seguimos allí sentados sin apenas movernos, cruzando de vez en cuando alguna palabra vacía, hasta que al final ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada. El silencio volvió a ser el protagonista de mi vida. No era la primera vez…

Cada segundo que transcurría me parecía una eternidad insondable de la que era difícil escapar. Por primera vez deseaba volver al campamento… al menos allí había comida, y mi estómago la echaba de menos.

Algo presionó en mi hombro. Ladeé la cabeza hacía mi espalda sorprendido. Denmarck se había quedado dormido sobre mi hombro. Seguramente o aguantaba más este aburrimiento acompañado de un incomodo silencio. No lo culpo, en más de una ocasión tuve la idea de dormirme y esperar al amanecer antes de volver a emprender la marcha.

Contemplé en silencio su apacible rostro. Era mejor tener a Den dormido, a veces cuando está despierto no había manera de hacerlo callar, por eso me extrañaba que se mostrara hoy tan callado… Pero visto así resultaba muy… inocente.

Ahora mismo el que no tenía pensamientos inocentes… era yo.

* * *

Pov Lovino

Volví antes de lo esperado. Fui a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, pero al no encontrar nada más que mierda tuve el desenfrenado deseo de volver. La tienda ya estaba montada, imagino que América habría acabado por pedir ayuda… Aflojé un poco la venda y seguí andando por el centro en dirección a mi cobijo. Quería preguntarle al americano si había alguna novedad sobre Antonio o sobre el cejudo del té, pero mientras me dirigía hacia allí algo me llamó la atención.

-¿Feliciano?-pregunté mientras me acercaba a mi hermano que se encontraba de espaldas escondido en un rincón.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ni-chan… D-Doitsuu…- contestó sollozando y ahogándose con sus propias palabras.

-¿Estas llorando de nuevo? ¿Qué ha pasado ahora?- pregunté imaginando que se trataba de alguna memez sin importancia.

-D-Doitsu… me ha echado….

-¿Os habéis vuelto a pelear? Sé que es gilipollas, debes darle un poco de tiempo.

-No es eso… Bueno, sí.

- Si no te explicas no puedo adivinar qué coño te ocurre.- dije molesto sintiéndome a la vez impotente por no lograr entender lo que me quería decir Feliciano.

-¡Doitsu me ha dejado!- gritó lanzándose contra mis brazos. En otras circunstancias le habría pateado el culo y lo hubiera separado de mí, pero esta vez no pude evitar pensar en Antonio sin saber muy bien porque…- Me ha dicho que me busque otra pareja…

-¿Te ha dejado?-Me deshice cuidadosamente del abrazo de mi hermano intentando no herirle-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé… Creo que la culpa es mía, por ser tan incompetente. Supongo que algún día debía cansarse de mí…. No hago más que darle problemas.

-Me alegro por ti.

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?

-Nunca me calló bien ese imbécil de las patatas. Y ahora que ya no estáis juntos… ¡No lo veré cada vez que vaya a visitarte! ¡Ni me cruzaré con él tan a menudo! ¡A la mierda Alemania! – grité eufórico sin recaer en la situación.

-Nii-chan… Eso suena muy egoísta… Yo no quiero que Doitsu me deje.

-Tu tranquilo. Estarás mucho mejor ahora que no debes aguantar a un idiota de ese tamaño. ¡Deja que se atragante con una salchicha!

-… Esa frase… ¿Tiene doble sentido?- preguntó Italia enrojecido.

-¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan pervertido?

-Veee… Creo que fue desde que Alemania me hizo…

-¡No me lo cuentes, por favor! ¡No quiero saberlo… No quiero saberlo!- Lo corté mientras me embargaba un sentimiento entre el asco y la envidia.- Buscaré a alguien para que duerma hoy contigo.

-¿Por qué no dormimos nosotros juntos como antaño?

-Por qué no quiero. Siempre que duermo contigo me pasan desgracias, traes mala suerte. Además, yo ya estoy con Alfred.

-Nadie va a querer intercambiarse conmigo… - susurró apenado Feliciano- Ni siquiera Nii-chan quiere…

-No te preocupes… Obligaré a Prusia a intercambiarse contigo. –propuse a la desesperada intentando evitar que a mi hermano le diera por seguir mis costumbres….como lo de cortarse la venas.- Como son hermanos no creo que les importe dormir juntos… Así tú dormirías con Austria, y bueno… ya os conocéis.

-Si… podríamos decir que me secuestró.

-¡Todo arreglado! Dormir con él es lo mejor para ti. Ves corriendo a hablar con él.

-Veee… Supongo que tienes razón.-contestó un poco más animado y más tonto que antes.-Iré ahora mismo…

Mi hermano se despidió con un suave ladeo de cabeza y un movimiento poco delicado de brazo y tomó el camino hacia la tienda de Austria, mientras yo decidí por volver a la mía antes que a Alfred le diera por hacer alguna tontería.

Me desplacé perezosamente, y en tan solo tres pasos ya había llegado hasta mi habitación… ( si es que se le puede llamara así tres trozos de tela sujeta con dos palos de mierda y con un americano engullendo hamburguesas en su interior como adorno)

-¡Hola Lovino! ¿Cómo eftas?- Saludó Alfred con la boca llena de comida.

-Cansado… He tenido que aguantar los lloriqueos de mi hermano… ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Fí… Afgo mui pecupntef…- Intentó gesticular con media hamburguesa metida en la boca.

-¡Deja de comer! Maldito seas… ¡No me entero de nada!

América engulló lo que quedaba de su hamburguesa y luego bebió de un extraño líquido marrón del que no tenía ningunas ganas de saber que era. Luego se aclaró la garganta e intentó comunicarse conmigo de nuevo.

-Ha pasado algo muy preocupante… Estaba paseando tranquilamente… estaba todo oscuro, y los arboles se mecían al sonido del viento. Acababa de comerme otra de mis hamburguesas… y hacia un día muy…

-¡No me importa eso! ¿¡Que ha pasado?- corté cansado su charla sin sentido.

- Están los dos solos en su tienda…

Mi corrompida mente (seguramente por lo que había sugerido mi hermano minutos atrás) no pudo evitar imaginarse extrañas escenas, en las que unos solitarios España e Inglaterra gozaban de su intimidad de la forma en la que me gustaría hacerlo a mí… ¡Yo no he pensado eso! No es verdad, no lo es…

-Levanta, Lovino… Vamos a espiarles.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer qué? –pregunté confuso mientras borraba las últimas imágenes de mi mente.

-¡Espiarles! ¿No sientes curiosidad por saber si hay algo más entre ellos?

-No. La verdad es que me la trae floja.

-¿No quieres saber lo que están haciendo?

-No me interesa…

-Y… ¿No quieres saber que pasó el mismo día en que te intentaste suicidar?

De nuevo mi subconsciente volvió a recrear las imágenes de tan fatídico día, en el que di por finalizado todas mis expectativas y esperanzas en pos al español. Cuando reaccioné y me encerré en el cuarto de baño, dejé a atrás a dos hombres desnudos y borrachos, y cuando recuperé la consciencia ni siquiera me preocupe si habían consumado la relación que habían empezado. Pero ahora que Alfred me hacía recordar cada segundo de aquel momento, una parte de mi se siente insegura, y las dudas nublan lo único que quedaba de cordura en mi. ¿Qué pasó después?... ¿Me habría fallado Antonio?... Saberlo me daba más miedo que ignorarlo, pero no podía seguir alimentado las dudas que habían crecido en tan solo un instante.

-¿No quieres saberlo?- Insistió América al ver que no contestaba ni daba señales de querer hacerlo.

-¿Y tú?- contesté para ignorar la respuesta.

-La verdad es que no lo sé… Me aterra pensar que en el momento que los volvimos a dejar solos pasó… pasó algo. – Contestó a la pregunta que yo mismo había ignorado cabizbajo.-Yo pienso ir… Si quieres acompañarme… me sentiría más seguro.

Analicé la petición de América seguida de mi desconcierto y de mis ansias por descubrir la verdad. Le miré a los ojos suplicante, suplicante de poder hallar otra forma de saber la verdad. Deseaba mi felicidad… pero me daba miedo ir más allá del límite para encontrarle.

-Vamos, Lovino. No puedo hacer esto yo solo.- pidió de nuevo el americano –Somos un equipo.

-De acuerdo….-accedí al final a como consecuencia de las múltiples miradas lastimosas que me lanzaba Alfred.- Ve adelante. Yo te alcanzo ahora.

-¿Por qué no vamos juntos?-preguntó dudoso mientras corría la puerta de la tienda.

-Tengo que coger una cosa.

-Como quieras, te espero fuera.- dijo antes de precipitarse al exterior.

Una vez Alfred estuvo fuera y me hube asegurado de que no volvía a entrar, revolví entre mis cosas nerviosamente, hasta que al final di con lo que andaba buscando: una preciosa pistola oscura y gastada, usada por mí en mis tiempos turbulentos. Jamás pensé que volvería a utilizarla… y tampoco lo sé con seguridad. Dependerá todo de Antonio…

* * *

Pov China:

Esperé en la tienda tal como me había dicho Prusia. Como tardaba tanto acabé por jugar a las cartas con Sealand el cual no podía reconciliar el sueño y se sentí extremadamente feliz de hacer vida social con otro país. Después de doce partidas y nueve victorias, Gilbert me llamó desde el otro lado dando inicio al plan que habíamos ideado. Me excusé con Sealand y salí al encuentro de Gilbert que sonreía narcisistamente como de costumbre.

-¡Vámonos, China!- Ordenó señalando con el índice una parte del boscaje.

-¿Adónde?

-Pues… debemos adentrarnos para que el piense que esta totalmente solo y desvalido e intente matarte.

-Ya…-asentí asustado y dubitativo.

Me dejé guiar por el prusiano durante todo el trayecto, ni me preocupé de memorizarme el trayecto por si ocurría algún percance. Gilbert anduvo silbando todo el camino alguna extraña canción que no lograba entender mientras que yo le daba mil vueltas a la cabeza….

Finalmente llegamos a una gran explanada, lisa y exuberante. Llena de sotos y rodeada de un vasta frondosidad. El silencio era innegable, y la oscuridad se cernía con más intensidad en ese punto.

-Quédate aquí quieto…. Y no te muevas.

-¿Qué harás tu dé mientras? –pregunté amedrentado.

-Me esconderé entre la maleza, y ante el menor atisbo de peligro… Surgiré de entre las sombras-se fue saltando y riendo ruidosamente.

Me quedé solo literalmente. No sé porque se le ocurriría al desconocido adentrarse en las profundidades sin preguntarse qué es lo que estoy haciendo a tales horas de la noche paseando yo solo. Cualquiera se daría cuenta de que qué hay algo que no cuadra… Tan solo espero que el infiltrado tenga una mente más bien reducida…

Esperé durante horas. Empecé a perder la paciencia y dudaba que Gilbert siguiera todavía allí vigilando. Lo más probable es que hubiese sucumbido ante el sueño tan solo llegar.

Nadie hacía acto de presencia, y me sentía ridículo plantado en medio del bosque sin ningún motivo aparente….

Cuando ya estuve a punto de dar media vuelto y deshacer el camino hasta el campamento ( quería acabar la partida que tenia a medias con Sealand) un matorral tembló casi imperceptiblemente y mi corazón dio un vuelco….

* * *

Pov Lovino.

Me encontré en el exterior con Alfred, este se encontraba sentado al lado de la tienda espano-inglesa y miraba por un agujero demasiado pequeño como para que recayeran en que estaba allí. Con un gesto de muñeca me indicó que me acercara hasta su lado y me sentara junto a él. Con la pistola escondida entre las ropas avancé silenciosamente evitando que cualquiera se percatara de nuestro maquiavélico plan.

-¿Cómo va todo?- pregunté entre susurros a Alfred que seguía con la mirada concentrada en el minúsculo agujero.- ¿Aun están despiertos?

-Parece ser que sí… No los veo bien-contestó sin levantar la vista- Diría que están hablado de algo.

-Conociendo a Antonio seguramente estarán hablando de tonterías. Es una pérdida de tiempo estar aquí.

-¡No digas eso!- Se quejó enojado levantando tan solo un dedo para no perder la concentración ocular.- Acabamos de llegar….

-Déjame un espacio a mí también.

Alfred se alejó y me cedió el pleno control de la sala de espionaje. Dentro solo atinaba a ver movimientos y siluetas. Se escuchaban susurros, y tuve que prestar mucha atención para poder descifrar lo que decían:

-¿Qué te pasa Antonio?- preguntó una voz que por el contexto de la frase debía ser Inglaterra al menos que España se hubiera vuelto más estúpido y le hubiese dado por hablar solo.- Hoy te noto más decaído que de costumbre.

-No es nada…. Tan solo estaba un poco pensativo.

-¿Y eso? ¿Te ocurre algo?

-No… pero me siento un poco culpable.

-¿Lo dice por lo de Lovino?-Al oír mi nombre acerqué todavía más mi oído a la pared e intenté fervientemente escucha cualquier sonido por banal que fuera de la conversación.-La herida de su mano fue accidental .No debes preocuparte pensando que fue provocada por tu culpa.

Me dieron ganas de rajar la tela y entrar proclamando que era cierto. Que toda la culpa era de ese cabrón, y nada de lo ocurrido había resultado accidental.

-Pero Lovino es muy orgulloso… Quizás quiera hacernos creer a todos que fue accidental solo porque le avergüenza reconocer la verdad…

Estaba claro que todos los años que había pasado con España no habían sido en vano… me conocía mejor que yo mismo.

-No lo pienses más. No tenía ningún motivo para hacer algo así.

-¿No será que no conocemos el motivo?... se preguntó Antonio-Quizás debí haber salido en su busca en vez de acostarme contigo…

-Olvida eso también… Ambos estábamos borrachos. De no haber sido así nada de esto hubiese pasado.

Entonces… yo había tenido razón… Esos dos habían acabado… follando. Así de claro, ni palabras bonitas ni leches. Eso es lo único que hicieron. Maldita Inglaterra, maldito España… maldito par de gilipollas… Un nudo en la garganta hizo acto de presencia en aquel momento. Alfred me observaba leyendo la verdad en mi expresión. Introduje mi mano entre la chaqueta, y palpé el arma que cobijaba debajo.

-Tienes razón- continuó hablando Antonio.- Pero de todas formas no puedes negar que no fue divertido.- Sobre todo cuando te hice aquello.

-¿El qué?

No esperé a saber qué era lo que habían hecho en la intimidad, imaginármelo por mi mismo ya resultaba bastante asqueroso como para que me explicaran los detalles. Me levanté y derribé la tienda de una patada. Toda ella se vino abajo entre gritos de asombro por parte de América que jamás hubiese podido imaginar mi movimiento y gritos de pánico provenientes de debajo la lona.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó la voz de Arthur- España, no tienes ni idea de montar estas cosas…

-¿Qué? No es mi culpa. Estoy seguro de que la sujeté bien.- desde el interior fueron abriéndose paso entre la ropa hasta dar con cara al cielo nocturno…-¿Lovino? ¿Has sido tú?

-¿Tu qué crees?

-Alfred se plantó a mi lado y me miró perplejo. Su mirada preguntaba el por qué de mi reacción, pero primero debería preguntarse el por qué de otra acción posterior.

Saqué de su escondite la pistola que tenía preparada para esta ocasión y apunté directamente a Inglaterra pese a expectación que había. La cara de Arthur devengó en una mueca desencajada y quebradiza.

Antonio clavó sus orbes en mi rostro sereno e imperturbable y Alfred simplemente había perdido la capacidad de actuar.

-¿Q-Que pretendes?- Preguntó horrorizado Inglaterra.

-Debí haber hecho esto aquel día. Debí haberte matado en vez de intentar quitarme mi propia vida. No te soporto Inglaterra….

-Vamos lovi… deja de bromear.- Intervino América cuando su mente se hubo serenado un poco.

-No tengo tiempo para bromear, Alfred. Va en serio. –Afirmé decidido- Pienso matar a esta escoria. Estoy harto….

-P-pero…- Intentó de nuevo Inglaterra acercándose a España y apoyando su mano en su hombro-Antonio… dile algo.

-Lovi… No sé qué es lo que te pasa… Pero quizás tenga arreglo.

-Hay demasiados fragmentos como para intentar arreglarlo. Ya es tarde….

-Antonio…-susurró Arthur melancólicamente.

-¡Deja de nombrarlo! ¡Y quita tus manos de él!- Ordené con la conciencia nublado e inconsciente de mi- ¡No toques a MI España!

No pude disfrutar de la cara de felicidad de Antonio al reclamarlo como mi propiedad… Quizás si la hubiese visto antes, no hubiese disparado.

Resonó en todo el firmamento, y en algún punto de la isla Dinamarca despertaba de su sueño alarmado por el estrepito y China se acongojaba más en la oscuridad de la noche… que al lado de mi corazón parecía pura.

* * *

Este capítulo es más corto… Pero no podía mantener la racha de los dos últimos capítulos… Y creo que he conseguido volver a dejaros con la intriga. (Me encanta hacer eso) y además me siento un poco culpable por haberme retrasado tanto en este capítulo y encima haberlo hecho tan… ¿cutre ¿xD Pido disculpas. He estado ocupada con el insti y preparándome para el Otaku Revolution que es el sábado que viene. (Me apunto al concurso de karaoke)… Me gusta hacer cosas raras XDD.

Por cierto, ¿Os habéis fijado que en el fic habían palabras precedidas de *? Eso es porque quería añadir una explicación al final… Es decir, ahora:

1-Cuando Dinamarca dice que tendrán suerte porque salió cruz…. Lo dice simplemente porque la cruz forma parte de todas las banderas nórdicas xD.

2- La telenovela que ni dios sabe por dónde tomar la trama es ni más ni menos que este fic xD. La trama me surge diariamente y nunca tengo nada del todo planeado. LOL

Y eso es todo. Tan solo he puesto dos. XD Y bastante random (sin sentido)

Y… voy a contestar a los reviews xD. Porque resulta que hace mucho que no se de vosotras.

**-Moonplata**- **¿Te da mal rollo la sangre? En ese caso me disculpo por el capítulo anterior, xD. Pero tampoco era nada alarmante xD.**

**-Deidi Jeevas- ¡No et preocupis! Pots pujar tranquilament el fic on en Lovino es mig- suicida. Que hi hagi una situación semblant no vol dir que m'hagis copiat ^^. Com pots veure m'encanta fer-li mal a Lovino… Ho sento, pobre. Pero resulta que si no no té gracia aquest fic xD.**

**¿Vas celebrar el 11 de setembre? ( em fico a cantar el himne dels segadors xD)**

**Gracies per el review. I tens tota la raó. Sería perfecte que existís un nino de Iggy y un altre de Lovino amb aquestes caracteristiques. ( babeja i somia) Espero veure't en aquest cap. ¡ Adeu! ^^**

**(Perdón por si hay alguien que le moleste que conteste en catalán)**

**-Setsuka Minami- Si querías mandarme un pollito kamikaze por no actualizar pronto… ahorea tendras que mandarme la granja de pin y pon al completo xD Yo tenia pensado algo parecido: Si tengo un pollo se llamará Gilbird xD.**

**Me encantaría que publicaras algo _. Me haría ilusión leerlo. Y en las respuestas… Creo que no ibas del todo desencamindad.**

**-Akira-Lunet- Me lees la mente… Tenia pensado algo parecido xD. Siempre he querido aprender todo los idiomas del mundo… pero es físicamente imposible, así que me contentó con dominar a la perfección dos, defenderme con dos más y decir palabras sueltas y sin sentido en otros. XD.**

**-MyobiXHitachiin- No se cuando se besarán… Y no se si Inglaterra estará en condiciones de besarse con nadie ahora… Lovino está enloqueciendo. Noooo… pobre. Por cierto… Si encuentro un anuncio de China en el periódico: ¡Lo contrato! _ **

**-Yakumo-chan- Lo sé. Me encanta dejar suspenso. Es más divertido y casi os obligo a leeros el cap siguiente. Tranquila… Todo llegará. Habrá tiempo para muchas escenas UsUk!**

**-Zaphiro- xD Lovino ya no se muere… La pregunta es ¿ Se estará muriendo Inglaterra ahora? Es la venganza… Gracias por seguirme ^^. Me hace muy feliz que me siga la gente.**

**-Akuma n Hoshi- *Me ahogo debido a tu estrujón*… Es fácil de explicar. La mayoría de los tíos son seres simples que tan solo tienen una neurona que además no trabaja correctamente -_- Y hasta que no cumplen los 20 no se estabiliza XD. Así que… Reconfortemonos en el yaoi, lleno de bi-shonens (baba) ¡And Don't Worry be Happy!**

**Que penaa _ Yo quería casarme con Lovino, o al menos con un clon xD. Aunque yo también soy muy joven xD. **

**Antonio no hace méritos, más bien mete la pata continuamente, que tonto es este chico… así que pégale hasta la saciedad.**

**Por cierto… Tienes un sueño muy completo. ****¡Banzai!**

**-Yukie Kirkland- xD ¿cantar Embrace The Très Bien Moi frente la Torre Eiffel? Es lo más raro que he escuchado hoy. Molaaa _. Si haces un altar sobre mí, lo más probable es que me aplastes xD. Mejor me colocas encima y dejas que respire ^^.**

**-MSI-TBM- xD Que aguante para leerte todo mi fic del tirón cuando no son precisamente pocos capítulos O.O (se sorprende) Tengo el final de todo el fic un poco perfilado, creo que os sorprenderá, porque no es algo que suela pasar, aun así espero que os guste. La felicidad es sustancial… así que….**

**Y Arthur y Antonio deben pagarlo. (Parece que me esté tomando esto como lago personal xD) ¡Arigato, y hasta pronto!**

**-Hina-Yoso- Lo más probable es que ocurra algo así, como lo que has dicho xD pero aun no lo tengo del todo claro.**

**-Ryouko-Chan-**

**No hace falta que hagas estos maratones para dejarme un review xD al final te sentará mal y todo. ( y te vas a arruinar OO)**

**¿Ha quedado claro lo que paso con Arthur e Antonio? quizás debí explicitar esa parte…. (Inserte cara pervertida xD) ( ¿Estás ya más tranquila por saberlo?**

**mmm… ¿Crees que me pongo en el papel de Lovi? Solo tienes que escribir como si estuvieras cabreada con todo el mundo y como si la vida fuera una mierda… xD (que deprimente) **

**=) Eso es bueno. Hay que abrirse a muchas parejas xD.**

**¿Spoiler? ¿Acabaran tomando el café en el hotel? xD.**

Y eso es todo. He conseguido acabar, más vale tarde que nunca. Para hacer este capítulo me las he dedicado escuchando los character song de Hetalia y una (OO) En serio, son awesome…. xD y parecía que estuviera en Italia.

Para acabar las preguntas, así os doy algo por lo que dejar un review y encima me inspira:

-Aun no ha pasado nada con Den x Nor. Me matareis por haberlo dejado tan libre en este capi… pero poco a poco. (Es una pregunta indirecta)

-¿Que hará el inocente de Feliciano a partir de ahora? ¿Cómo reconquistará a Doitsu?

-Lovino…. En cierto modo me da pena…. Pero a partir de aquí la relación con Alfred se volverá… oscura xD.

-¿Quién será el infiltrado? Se revelará la semana que viene, así que esta es vuestra última oportunidad para hacer vuestras apuestas.

-Y la pregunta más importante. ¿Qué pasará ahora con Lovino? ¡Ha disparado a Iggy! ¡Ha empezado a entender los sentimientos de Antonio! ¿Qué hará?

Y eso es todo por hoy… Mi sueño sería... algo así como participar en un anime (personaje principal xD) y tener mi propio character song…*o* Seria muy interesante. Me enfundaron ese deseo cuando me dijeron que tenía buena voz… y afloró la parte prusiana xD. Pero es un deseo secundario. Aun no se qué es lo que más quiero…. xD.

Y si habéis leído estas tres páginas de extras, ahora debéis darle al botón de review ^^. ¡Hasta el próximo sábado con el cap 12.1

P.D: Cuando llegue a los 100 reviews… ¡Un capitulo extra de lo que más os guste _!

Habló Aeris, o ya que tenemos confianza podéis saber que me llamo Raquel xD ( En el fondo odio mi nombre xD)


	12. 12 Sacred Heart

¡Ya estoy aquí! Tengo que decir que he estado con fiebre esta semana, de hecho, aún tengo unas decimas y mirar la deslumbrante pantalla me deja un poco… grogui xD. Pero me entraron ganas de escribir el capitulo 12, que le voy a hacer ^^.

Me ha dado por… escuchar música mientras escribo, pero no creo que sea muy recomendable, de repente me da por cantar y hacer tonterías, y así el fic no avanza xD.

Cap 12: Sacred Heart.

* * *

Pov Lovino.

Y sin darme cuenta apreté el gatillo. Nadie creyó que fuera a hacerlo, incluso cuando lo presioné, sus mentes aún tardaron en reaccionar. En toda clase de películas o novelas, el enamorado siempre salta y se interpone entre la bala, pero ¿de verdad creéis que eso es posible? Alfred habría deseado dar su vida por Arthur, pero adelantarse a un disparo y ser capaz de parar el proyectil con tu cuerpo en el momento justo… es casi imposible. Así que lo único que pasó, fue lo que todo asesino habría esperado. El trayecto fue corto, la distancia lo era aún más, y nadie que hubiese trabajado entre armas hubiese fallado ese disparo que se alojó en la cabeza de mi víctima.

Inmediatamente la sangre empezó a derramarse formando un charco rojizo alrededor del inglés. La mirada atónita de Alfred resiguió la silueta de Inglaterra mientras este se desplomaba a sus pies. Nadie se atrevió a moverse. Pronto el escenario se vio abarrotado de curiosos que habían salido de sus tiendas abandonando sus obligaciones al escuchar el disparo.

Tras haber efectuado mi cometido y sin sentir remordimiento alguno, guarde mi preciada pistola sin prestar atención a los múltiples comentarios que resonaban en el ambiente.

- A-Arthur… -dijo casi sin aire América y salió corriendo hacia su cuerpo.- ¡Arthur! ¡Despierta, por favor!

El rostro de cuanto me rodeaba mostraba una expresión de desconsuelo y dolor. ¿Y yo? Nadie mostró jamás esa cara por mí… Pese a todo lo que he tenido que aguantar toda mi vida, nadie sintió pena de mi alma. Con todo lo que tuve que llorar, y todas aquellas veces que permanecí solo atormentándome con mis desgracias… Mis súplicas jamás fueron escuchadas…

Alfred se abrazó al cuerpo inerte del inglés y roto por el dolor escondió su rostro en el pecho ensangrentado mientras las lágrimas caían desbordadas.

-Maldito… ¡Lo has matado!

El americano dejó caer el cuerpo con delicadeza, y de un salto se incorporó.

-¡Has matado a Iggy!- dijo justo antes de abalanzarse contra mí.

Embistió con mucha fuerza y agarrándome por la solapa de la camisa me levanto varios palmos del suelo acorralándome contra el tronco de un árbol cercano.

-¡¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? ¡Éramos amigos!

El publicó contempló la nueva escena sin enterarse absolutamente de nada. Nos observaban expectantes, y nadie se atrevió a intervenir.

-¡Suéltame bastardo!- intenté zafarme de su doloroso agarre, pero no lo conseguí- ¡Tan solo he hecho lo que debía!

-¿De verdad? ¿¡Debías acabar con mi felicidad? ¡¿Es eso lo que pretendías?

-¡Te digo que me sueltes, maldito!

-¡Contesta!-dijo zarandeándome como si me tratara de un muñeco.- ¿¡Era eso?

- ¡Solo buscaba mi propia felicidad, e Inglaterra me la estaba arrebatando!

-¡Entonces yo haré lo mismo, buscaré mi propia felicidad!-América metió la mano en mi camisa y sacó el arma con la que había disparado a Inglaterra.-Esto es lo que deseo yo… ¡Matarte!

Alfred apoyó la pistola sobre mi sien. No temblé al sentir el frio metálico del cañón sobre mi piel, más bien me sentí satisfecho de que Alfred hubiese convertido en un hombre con iniciativa.

-¡¿A qué esperas, idiota? ¿Crees que tengo toda la vida para esperar la muerte?- dije avivando todavía más la ira de América.

- Claro… con mucho gusto acabaré con tu patética vida.

Pensé que con esas palabras firmaría mi sentencia, pero en vez de eso se limitó a permanecer inmóvil. No hizo gesto alguno de querer accionar el gatillo, pese a todo, su mirada se mantenía fría. De repente una luz tétrica iluminó su expresión vacía.

-¿Por qué iba a matarte a ti?... Eso simplemente te beneficiaría.

-¿Qué…Qué estas pensando?

- Tu mataste al único ser que he llegado a amar en toda mi vida…Yo debería hacer lo mismo.

-No… No te atrevas…

-¿Qué piensas hacer tu? Ni siquiera puedes moverte.

El tacto del metal desapareció de mi piel pero mis ojos no perdían de vista el cañón. Alfred me arrojó al suelo dándome la espalda. Caí estrepitosamente contra la tierra, pero inmediatamente me levanté sin importarme nada más que la salud de Antonio. Sabía perfectamente a que se refería… quería saldar la deuda dejándome en igualdades y arrebatarme a Antonio de mi alcance.

-Esto es lo más justo. ¿No crees, Lovino?- Alfred apuntó al español que seguía sentado sobre la tela de su tienda destrozada al lado de Inglaterra.

-¡Antonio no tiene nada que ver con esto!

-Arthur tampoco tenía la culpa…-objetó agachando la cabeza- Toda la culpa era tuya.

-¿M-Mía?

-¡Tú y tus celos! Estabas obsesionado…

-No… ¡No es verdad!

-Por eso intentaste suicidarte y mataste a Arthur, solo porque… Antonio no te correspondía.

-Lovi… ¿Es eso verdad?- dijo Antonio desde su posición.- Deberías habérmelo di…

-¡Cállate! ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para hablar? ¿¡Debería habértelo dicho! ¡Tú deberías haberte dado cuenta!

-Pero… ¿¡Como querías que me diera cuenta! No hacías mas que insultarme… ¡Creía que me odiabas!

-¡De verdad eres Imbécil! Yo jamás podría…- estuve a punto de echarme atrás… Pero Alfred tenía razón, Antonio nunca se daba cuenta de las cosas que no estaban claras y ya iba siendo hora de aclararlo todo…. Aunque enrojeciera de vergüenza.- Odiarte….

-Lovi…- dijo Antonio como respuesta.

-Vaya, que bonito… - dijo Alfred sarcástico.- Al menos habéis podido aclarar las cosas. Qué pena que tengáis que despediros.

América seguía apuntando a España, de hecho en ningún momento había dejado de hacerlo. Por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender, no era capaz de moverme ni un centímetro, y cada segundo que pasaba sentía que Antonio se alejaba. La tensión me asfixiaba y los bastardos de los presentes no hacían nada para proteger a España. De repente un grito salvo la vida del español.

-¡Se ha movido!¡Arthur se ha movido!

América soltó el arma y fue rápidamente hacia donde agonizaba el cuerpo de Inglaterra, pero mi única preocupación en ese momento era…. Encontrar la manera de dirigirle la palabra a España…

* * *

Pov Noru:

-¿Has escuchado eso?- pregunté asustado a Dinamarca.

-Te recuerdo que soy un ser superior. Si tú has podido oírlo, yo lo he visto.

-Creo que venía del campamento. Parecía… un disparo.

-Quizás están montando una fiesta. No es nada para alarmarse.

-¿Y ya está? ¿Te quedas tan tranquilo?

-¿Qué quieres que haga? No se volver al campamento, ni siquiera me importa lo que haya pasado.

-¡Qué! ¡¿Qué no te importa!

Podrían haber sucedido innumerables sucesos en nuestra ausencia. Quizás alguien podría estar debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, ¡Y no le importa!

Eso fue lo máximo que pude soportar, dedicándole una mirada ofendida me levante dándole la espalda. A diferencia de otros, a mi si me importaba lo que pudiera suceder. ¿Y si la victima fuera alguien de nuestra familia? Aunque tuviera que deambular por el obscuro bosque sin rumbo y en soledad… pensaba llegar al campamento.

-¿Dónde vas?- preguntó Denmark al darse cuenta de que definitivamente me iba.

-Me vuelvo con los demás.

-¡Pero si no sabes volver!

-Encontraré el camino. ¡No quiero pasar más tiempo con alguien a quien tan solo le preocupa él mismo!

Empecé a avanzar desorientado ignorando las suplicas del danés y sus peticiones para que me quedara con él.

-¡Espera! ¡Al menos deja que vaya contigo!

-¡Ya te he dicho que no quiero estar al lado de alguien tan egois…!

Mi frase quedó interrumpida por unos brazos que se enredaron cariñosamente alrededor de mi cuello impidiéndome pensar con claridad.

-¡Que estás haciendo!

-Perdona… no quería que pensaras eso.

-¿te estás disculpando?- Pregunté sorprendido. Den nunca se disculpaba porque según él, siempre tenía razón.

-Tan solo quería pasar más tiempo contigo… ¿De verdad quieres irte?

-Los demás pueden esperar…

Y sin darme cuenta me había vuelto igual de egoísta que Dinamarca, solo pensando en mi mismo…. Pero quería pasar más tiempo con él.

* * *

Pov China

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Pregunté asustado haciendo referencia al extraño ruido que había escuchado y al hecho de que un matojo se moviera

Seguí plantado en el centro de la explanada sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar. Llevaba allí mucho tiempo y nada había pasado… y estaba preocupado por la procedencia de aquel estrépito.

-¿Gilbert? ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Pero nadie contestó. Volví a intentarlo, pero la respuesta seguía siendo la misma, y mis nervios iban en aumento. De nuevo algo se movió entre las hojas, y como no podía mantener la compostura salí corriendo en dirección contraria, sintiendo unos pasos que se acompasaban a los míos.

Me abrí camino entre las zarzas rasgando mi ropa y produciéndome heridas por todo el cuerpo, pero eso no atenuó mi paso. Seguí corriendo aun sintiendo que cada paso me ahogaba todavía más que el anterior. No hubiese parado jamás, pero un raíz saliente me hizo tropezar. Me estrepité contra el suelo sin darme tiempo a reaccionar…

Malgasté el último tiempo que me quedaba en maldecir a Gilbert…. ¿Dónde estaba ese idiota?...

Intenté incorporarme, pero el pie me dolía horrores. Por más que me esforzaba no conseguía ponerme de pie, y algo en la oscuridad avanzaba hacia mí a un paso firme al saber que no podía escapar. Me sentía asquerosamente impotente al no poder hacer nada para salvarme…

El extraño siguió avanzando… pero esta vez pese a la oscuridad del entorno pude distinguirlo. Debía haberlo sabido antes, tan solo hay una persona que quisiera algo de mí, aunque fuera la muerte.

-Eras tú… -dije manteniendo el semblante más serio que pude fingir.

-Has sido muy lento, China. Deberías haberlo sabido desde el principio.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

-Eso no importa… No vivirás lo suficiente como para asimilarlo.

Jamás debí hacerle caso a Gilbert… Ese idiota es el culpable de que hoy muera. ¿Por qué es lo que pasará, verdad?

Pero… ¿Por qué estoy pensando en Ivan incluso ahora?

* * *

¡Hasta aquí el capitulo 12! Creo que me ha quedado extremadamente corto…. Gomenne _. La próxima vez lo enmendaré con un capitulo muy largo xD.

Pero vamos haciendo avances xD. Eso es bueno… ¿Verdad que todos pensabais que Alfred salvaría a Inglaterra? ¡Pues no! La verdad es que lo tuve en cuenta, pero pensé que eso quedaba demasiado tópico... Y bastante complicado. Así que Iggy… Lo siento por atentar contra tu vida. TT_TT

**Preguntitas:**

-¿Verdad que pensasteis que Inglaterra había muerto hasta que no acabasteis el Pov Lovino? (Al menos esa era mi intención xD)

-Lovino… ¡Aprende a declararte idiota! _ Que es eso de… ¿jamás podría odiarte? Debería haber dicho "Déjame violarte" ¡Y entonces hubieran hecho xXX delante de todo el mundo O.O! Vale… mejor no. ¿Pero que pensáis vosotras al fin y al cabo?

-Den x Nor (inserte cara fujoshi)… vale, ha vuelto a ser horriblemente corto xD, pero a avanzado (al cabo de 12 capítulos ¬3¬) ¿Qué pasará?

-¿Ahora sí, no? Ya está claro quién es el psicópata que quiere matar a China ¬¬. Y este Gilbert… seguro que se ha ido a XXxxxxxxXX con Austria (claro… con 5 metros ya puede, ya xD) ¿Que le pasará al gafe de China?

-Resaltad una frase del fic. (No sé por qué, pero se me ha antojado)

-¿Creéis justificada la reacción de Alfred? Entiendo que se cabree… ¡Pero nadie toca a mi Lovino *cara macabra*!

-¿Sabíais que en el capítulo 28 deWSH saldrán Noruega y Dinamarca? ¡Y con voces!

-¿Tenéis deviantart? Pasádmelo, pasádmelo *suplica*

Y esas son las ocho preguntitas de esta semana ^^. Y ahora, os contesto a los reviews porque últimamente le he encontrado gusto a hacer esto xD.

Aunque he tenido un pequeño problema:

Resulta que no tengo internet en casa, y que debo ir a un locu para conectarme… TT_TT Así, que me descargo los reviews y en mi casa los contesto con tranquilidad. Pero ayer cuando fui a guardármelos… ¡FF no funcionaba! Tuve que copiar y pegar todos los comentarios en un cutre blog de notas desde el Hotmail… y me he olvidado de algunos sin querer. Gomenne… La culpa es de internet _ Así que… no os molestéis si no encontráis respuesta a vuestro review, porque, bueno… esto es una mierda xD.

**-MyobiXHitachiin- **Ahora que leo tu review… me he olvidado de Feliciano en este capi OO….Bah, en el próximo xD.

Tenía que desenmascarar al idiota del infiltrado esta semana, pero no he podido evitar aplazarlo ( de nuevo).

Y no… Alfred no saltó heroicamente a salvar a Arthur como todas desearíamos, no tiene reflejos sobrehumanos xD pero… creo que aun tardará los momentos USAxUK…. (Cara maligna)

**-LastSilence-**Bienvenida seas, nueva seguidora ^^. Muchas gracias,( se sonroja) lo hago lo mejor que puedo.

A mí también me gustó escribir esa parte, es que esas cosas molan (lo del casi suicidio de Lovi) y por eso mismo, ¡haré sufrir a Antonio! ¡Que se joda por despreocupado! Y Alfred… bueno, de repente se ha vuelto agresivo (que miedo _) ¡pero es por una buena causa!

**-Deidi Jeevas- **Encara no tinc pensat que pasarà amb en Feliciano y en Doitsu… Però encara tinc temps per pensar-ho y perfilar-ho.

¡Es clar que me'l llegiré! Les coses sàdiques m'agraden (¿?)

Doncs Lovino no s'escapa…. Ho vaig pensar xD però sempre acabo per triar l'opció més desgraciada xD. Pobres… I per cert, el teu review m'ha semblat genial ¡Arigato!...

¿La primera semana d'escola? Va ser una merda. Estic en una clase on no em cau bé ningú XD envoltada per pijas y nens idiotes xD pero ja m'estic acostumant. ¿Com et va anar a tú? ( això sembla una carta xD) Bé,¡ fins un altra!

**-Yakumo-chan- **Siento desilusionarte… pero si se acostaron XD ( No me mates _) Pero tu contribución a sido buena, esta vez he subido el fic el día adecuado. ^^

-**Ryouko-chan-148**- ¿Por qué será que todas me queréis matar xD? Sí, me pareció lo mas adecuado que foll… que se lo pasaran bien, porque el capitulo donde sucedió aquello fue el capitulo que te dediqué. Y… ¿Qué sería un capitulo en tu honor sin España e Inglaterra …. ¿Jugando al parchís xD? (Ya me entiendes) Y cuando hablaba de aquello, me refería aaaa…. (Piensa si decirlo) Aún no… algún día te lo diré xD.

¡Un patíbulo! (Ahora ya no me atrevo a pisar Argentina xD) ¡Soy demasiado joven para morir! Me queda mucho yaoi por ver… Y en el cielo no hay yaoi, porque se considera Fail. (un momento… ¡Pero si soy atea!...)

En la respuesta 3… vuelves a querer matarme OO… Te voy a coger miedo xD. Pero me alegra que una pareja (si se puede llamar así) que haya avanzado yo (nadie escribe un USA x Romano) se pueda convertir en una de tus OTP ^^.

Y de momento este capítulo no ha sido ninguna bomba atómica xD pero quizás en los próximos… depende de mi imaginación caducada.

Ríete si quieres, pero cuando me dijiste que estarían en el hotel tomando un café, (mi mente omitió el hotel) me los imaginé a los tres sentados tomando café a lo señoritingo XD, pero como si realmente fuera algo serio… y es muy raro… ¿Cómo serian entonces las conver? xD

Y por cierto, estoy contigo con demandar a los padres por las mierdas de nombres que nos ponen… ¿Qué se tomaron para elegir semejante cutrez?...Seguro que café (así están esos tres)

Arigato por el review. ¡Déjame otro en este capi xD)

**-Trustless4ever- **Yo también quiero a Suiza apuntándome con una escopetaaa -_- (mejor sin escopeta)….

Dejando mis tonterías a parte… Antonio, no sé muy bien que le pasa, quizás tomó mucho café en el hotel… ( paridas mías xD)

Alemania e Italia terminaron porque cierto italiano es bastante… agobiante es la palabra, y Doitsu no nació para hacer de niñera ( y menos de alguien mayor xD) Ya se verá que pasará a partir de ahora…

¡No puedes matar a Prusia! Es tan awesome… es genialoso.

Y lo último que dijiste… la verdad es que yo también quiero esas cosas…. Viajar y comer, y comer y comer ( y como no engordo no tengo límite xD) Escribir un fic épico que se recuerde durante mucho tiempo ^^. Y lo de la bañera de chocolate estaría bien, pero creo que al final quedaríamos yo y la bañera sola, por que el chocolate me lo iría bebiendo…

**-Setsuka-minami-** ¿I que hago yo con todos los pollos del mundo OO? No me caben en casa… Bueno, al final no me presentaré, mejor en el salón del manga, porque resulta que estuve buscando por internet la ficha de suscripción o lo que sea, y no encontré una mierda. Es hoy (26)

Tranquila si no conoces a Den y a Noru, los conocerás en el capítulo 28 de WSH. _ Por fin, y con voces!

¿Ivan es Juan en ruso? Me gusta mucho más Ivan xD… ¿En serio? (sigo sorprendida)

Yo al principio no tenia ni idea de cómo leches subir un fic xD. ( luego descubrí que en algunos ordenadores no se puede) Pero tranquila, si necesitas ayuda yo te la ofrezco:

Todo lo que tengas que decir va incluido en el doc directamente (¿como pretendía ponerlo si no? xD) y las líneas de separación tienes que hacerlas en el document manager, porque FF es idiota, y si haces líneas de separación en Word, las borra por que sí.

Esperaré tus pollitos con ansias ^^.

**-MSI-TBM- **Eso, llámame Aeris. Pues sí…. En el final puede que caiga uno o dos porque resulta que…. ( No a los spoilers xD) te lo tendrás que imaginar de momento… y las parejas… deberían ser las correctas xD al menos que surjan extraños cambios en mis planes.

**-Akuma no Hoshi- **¿mirabas la pagina todos los días para ver si había actualizado? Seria genial si así fuera, y si además he conseguido alegarte la vida… Mejor aún _. Pero no te desesperes, el amor es siempre así de jodidamente complicado… pero algún día se estabilizará (aunque como aún eres joven… te queda mucho por aguantar, animo) De momento me tienes a mí que no pienso con la punta del… Pie, porque precisamente carezco de ese pie xD. ¿Cumples años el 22 de setiembre? ¡Se me ha pasado! Felicidades atrasadas, espero que te regalen mucho yaoi

*Se une a la afición de patear a Antonio* ¡Eso mismo, Porque eres TAN imbécil! Un proyecto de hombre debías de ser…

Ya me imagino a Italia comprando el libro tan contento hasta que… se dé cuenta de que está todo en alemán xD. ( o de que no sabe leer xD)

Bueno, puede que sea un sueño awesome, pero cuanto más genialoso… más imposible. Si algún día lo cumplo ya lo sabrás, porque se me escuchará en algún anime xD. ¿Has pensado lago para el capi extra? Creo que esta semana llego a los 100.

**-Laurelie Kirkland- **¡I ara! M'encanta que m'escriguis en català. Visca el patriostisme. ¿Vas abandonar la meva historia? *comença a plorar* Bé, tan se val, me'n alegro que l'hagis repressa.

Tens raó, però quelles situacions dels altres fic ya son molt topiques xD y m'agrada jugar amb tots els personatges y liar les coses. Y com els paisos tenen molts anys… no em creuria que encara fossin verges.

Norge sempre surt molt inexpressiu… pero no ens hem d'oblidar que el pobre té sentiments… així que bé, potser tenirlo més simpatic hem permet fer una historia més flexible.

La resposta correcte era la tercera xD, simplement hi dispara y Chof… Pero no entenc com pots pensar que aquests son el infiltrats, perque ja hi son a la illa, no es poden infiltrar xD. Mola. Y si… ara que ho dius em ve al cap Umineko no naku koro ni… inclus s'està tornant una mica gore i tot.

Es clar que hi aniré a la quedada hetaliana, a sobre em queda molt aprop. Potser ens veiem hi tot… Suposso que hi aniré disfrassada de China (simplement perque m'era mes fácil per el cabell y els ulls que són d'un color normal) y si per casual no m'arrivés el cosplay a temps… ja ens veuriem ¿Et difresaras d'algú?

Gracies per seguirme, y no em puc ofendre per aquestes bromes inocents xD. Adeu!- Per cert, podem parlar per face ja que m'ho jhas enrecordat xD.

**-Hina Yoso- **Waaaaaaa… Eso ha sido demasiado directo O.O. No sé que contestar xD Eres la segunda persona que se quiere casar conmigo en fanfiction xD pero si vienes disfrazada de Antonio pirata… (Me encanta esa versión *O*) Dejando las propuestas matrimoniales segunda parte…. Ahora que he empezado a escribir todo tipo de cosas, estuve pensando en meter esa parte en algún lugar xD en modo flashback o lo que sea xD… quizás algún día xD. Puedes aportarlo para el capitulo extra xD. (Cuantos xD por metro cuadrado ._.U)

Hasta aquí los reviews… que son casi igual de largos que el fic…Pero es que soy muy… ¿sociable?

Ya podéis aportar ideas para el capitulo extra de la próxima semana. La verdad es que hoy me siento bastante besuga y no tengo ideas interesantes, pero supongo que vosotras podéis ayudarme en eso.

Gracias a todas y hasta la próxima semana con los 100 reviews y un capitulo extra. ^^.

PD: ¡Ya he vuelto del Otaku revolution! No he podido participar en el karaoke... pero, ¡He ganado el trivial otaku xDD! A las ocho iré a recoger el premio... Seguro que es cutre xD.


	13. Especial: Recuerdos olvidados

Este capitulo no sigue la trama de la historia original, puesto que es un capitulo extra. Tal y como prometí, si llegaba a los 100 reviews, iba a escribirlo… y así de paso alargo la historia un poco más. Con este capítulo estaré pidiendo a gritos que algunas de vosotras me matéis, y otras… formaran uno con Rusia xD. Bien después de esto, voy a explicar resumidamente el capitulo.

-Esta historia sucede lógicamente antes de que dispararan a Inglaterra.

-Todo estará narrada desde el punto de vista de Antonio.

-Cuando escribí el capitulo donde sucede esto, tuve la impresión de que habían cosas que habían quedado un poco confusas y censuradas, y al final he querido aclararlo todo en este capítulo especial.

-Quizás os topéis con alguna sorpresita (Pongo cara de inocente)

-Este capítulo… es auto conclusivo.

Y eso es todo lo que debía decir… Pero si vosotras tenéis algo que comentar ya sabéis que se ha de hacer.

Disclaimer: Todavía faltan tres meses para poder tener la custodia de Hetalia. Hasta el momento Himaruya está cuidando de los personajes ^^.

Por cierto… el titulo es un poco incoherente y paradoxal xD.

Cap especial: Recuerdos olvidados.

Cada uno de nosotros guarda un secreto inconfesable del que se siente terriblemente culpable y del cual reniega. A veces nos pesa tanto que no podemos ni siquiera confiarlo a nuestros mejores amigos… I ellos no deberían presionarte para que lo confieses.

-¿Va Antonio, que pasó entre tú y Arthur?-preguntó Gilbert.

Era sábado, así que salí a beber como de costumbre con Francia y Prusia. Ellos llevaban un ritmo de ingestión muy elevado mientras que yo apenas consumía por estar absorto en mis pensamientos. Había pasado ya una semana desde que sucedió "aquello" y aún no conseguía olvidarlo… No había sido capaz de compartir mi desconsuelo con nadie, pues bastante culpable me sentía por mi mismo como para escuchar los reproches de los demás. Pero no podía esquivar la verdad mucho tiempo más.

-Si mon ami, cuéntanoslo todo. ¿Cómo la tiene Arthur?-dijo Francia al que se le empezaban a notar los síntomas del alcohol.

-Ya os he dio que no tengo nada que contar acerca de eso.

Siempre que alguien me asaltaba con ese tipo de preguntas intentaba evadirlas o mentía. Pese a todo, estaba seguro de que Gilbert y Francis sabían perfectamente lo que sucedió, tan solo querían sentir que confiaba en ellos.

-No nos mientas. ¿Estás diciendo que estabas a solas con Inglaterra y no hicisteis nada?-dijo sarcástico Francia mientras pedía otra ronda- Y encima en bañador…

-Ya te he dicho que no pasó nada Francia. No soy como tú.

-Ya lo creo que no eres como yo… Al pobre Arthur no le habría dado tiempo a llegar a la habitación. ¡Lo habría violado por el pasillo! Le quitaría el bañador con mis propias manos y luego lentamente iría bajando hasta…

-¡Basta ya Francis!- le cortó Gilbert de un grito- ¡Eso es asqueroso!

-¿Asqueroso? ¿Por qué?

-¡Pues porque estáis hablando de follar con otro hombre!-replicó sonrojado.

Francia me miró esperando a que le devolviera la mirada, e instintivamente los dos empezamos a reírnos ruidosamente ignorando a un Prusia enrojecido y avergonzado. Raras veces se veía algo así.

-¿¡D-De que os reis!

-¿Crees que no nos hemos dado cuenta de tu secreto? ¡Vamos, Gilbert!- le espeté aguantándome la risa- ¡Estoy seguro de que te lo montarías con Austria!

-Tienes razón, Antonio. Antes iba cada día a su casa con la excusa de que iba a visitar a Hungría.

-¡Ya está bien de reíros de mí! ¡Tenéis que respetar a vuestros superiores!

-¿Pero por qué no nos lo contaste?- pregunté para mi propia desgracia.

-Me daba vergüenza reconocerlo… Y como os sigáis riendo de mí, os mataré.

Ambos acabamos por fin nuestro eufórico momento y nos centramos. Los camareros del bar nos sirvieron más bebida, y yo ya estaba empezando a sentirme alegre y alterado.

-Mira que no contárnoslo ni siquiera a nosotros… Yo siempre os cuento mis cosas.- dijo satisfecho Francis.

-Lo único que nos cuentas es con toda la gente te has acostado, y es porque te enorgulleces.

-¿Con toda? Francis…. ¿Le contaste aquello?-dijo con un tono más voluble Prusia.

La pregunta fue precedida de un incómodo y sepulcral silencio. No había conocido nada tan vergonzoso o personal sobre Francis, para que este no lo divulgara. Siempre había sido una persona muy abierta (en varios sentidos) no podía creer que no me lo hubiese contado a mí, pero Gilbert parecía saberlo.

-¿De qué habláis?

Miré a Francia que parecía girar el rostro. Volví la mirada a Gilbert que mantenía la cabeza gacha. El único que parecía estar animado era el borracho de Gilbird, el pájaro de Prusia, que se encontraba sobre la mesa con una jarra de juguete llena de cerveza.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Gilbert?-pregunté un poco asustado- ¿Francis?

Ambos se miraron y asintieron, como si pudiesen hablar sin necesidad de usar las palabras.

-Verás Antonio, puede que esto te moleste un poco, pero no debes pagarlo con nosotros.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿Te acuerdas de aquel año nuevo? Fuimos todos de fiesta, y tú te quedaste hablando con una chica. ¿Te acuerdas?

-Si me acuerdo, cuando quise darme cuenta me habías dejado solo. ¿Dónde estabais?

-Verás… Lovino se había desmayado y lo llevé a su casa.

-¿¡Lovino se desmayó!

-Bebió demasiado.

-¡Lovino nunca bebe más de la cuenta! ¿Por qué se excedió?

-¡Si tú le hubieras prestado más atención nada de esto hubiese pasado!- Gritó Francia haciéndome sentir culpable de algo que no entendía- ¡Pero tu tenias que estar bailando con una tía!

-¡Esa tía era Valencia! Hacía mucho que no la veía, y casualmente coincidimos. ¡No tengo nada con ella! Por dios, ¡Pero si es casi de la familia!

-¿V-Valencia?

-Había salido con unas amigas, y simplemente estuve hablando con ella. ¿Qué os pensabais?-Contesté sin entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. -¿Qué le sucedió a Lovino?

Francia y Prusia volvieron a intercambiarse una mirada llena de significado que solo ellos dos entendían, Gilbird siguió bebiendo en su casa de muñecas.

-¡Qué coño pasó! ¡Estoy hasta los mismísimos huevos de que os quedéis callados y os miréis mutuamente!-Normalmente no solía enfadarme, pero cada silencio que se producía me hacía temer el resultado de la historia. ¡Decidme ya la verdad!

-V-Vale, tranquilo mon ami- Francia intentó apaciguar mi ira antes de soltar el resto de la historia- Lovino se despertó, pero estaba muy… triste. Así que decidí animarlo…. A mi manera.

-¡Te follaste a Lovino!

-Bueno no… sí. Yo tenía planeado hacerlo contigo ese día en vez de él… Lovino lo tenía reservado para otro año, pero resultó que….

-¡Maldito cerdo! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¡Sabes que desde siempre he estado enamorado de Lovi….!

De nuevo el camarero se acercó otra vez a nuestra mesa a rellenarnos el vaso.

-¡Creía que éramos amigos!- el empleado vertía la bebida en mi copa hasta que le retiré la botella de las manos de un tirón- ¡Eres demasiado torpe y lento, ya me sirvo yo mismo! ¿Por qué no vas a traernos otra botella de esto? ¡Sal de aquí, vete!

El dependiente salió corriendo hacia la cocina entre asustado y nervioso. Mis amigos me observaban boquiabiertos, normalmente no trataba así a la gente.

-De verdad que lo siento, mon ami. Debí llamarte y hacer un trío.

-¡¿Un trío! ¿Acaso quieres que te mate hoy? Porque estoy a punto de hacerlo.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, pero la imagen de Romano desnudo en la misma cama del francés me hacían tener ganas de vomitar, o quizás fueran las dieciséis copas que me había tomado. No lo sé, pero tenía muchísimas ganas de partirle la cara a Francia. Pero antes de incluso hacer el ademán de intentar levantarme de la mesa, Prusia me frenó con tan solo una frase.

-Ya está bien, Antonio. ¿Te acostaste con Arthur o no?

-¿A qué viene eso?

- Es lo mismo. Pese que te gusta otra persona te has acostado con otra. ¿No crees que no puedes reclamar a Lovino como tuyo?

-Tiene razón Gilbert. Todos nos hemos sincerado, ahora cuéntanos tú tu secreto.-Francia parecía muy calmado aun sabiendo que podría saltar sobre él en cualquier momento.- ¿Es verdad que hubo algo entre tú y Arthur?

-Si…- Suspiré y me dejé caer de nuevo sobre el asiento, cogí la decimoséptima copa y la vacié de un solo trago.- Os lo contaré todo, incluso con detalles.

Los dos se acomodaron aún más en sus puestos y me prestaron completa atención, como si hubiesen soñado con escuchar aquella historia toda su vida.

**Aquel día todos nosotros habíamos ido a pasar el día a la playa. El día anterior había tenido una gran discusión con Lovino, y apenas cruzábamos palabras. En cambio, con Arthur me llevaba extremadamente bien. Un día coincidí con el inglés y estuvimos hablando de todo un poco, y desde aquel día no nos separábamos.**

**Estuvimos varias horas en la costa, Lovi no había aparecido aún, y me extrañaba. Acabó llegando minutos más tardes acompañado por Alfred. Se sentaron sobre una toalla y allí permanecieron inmóviles acosándonos con la mirada.**

**-¿Crees que nos miran a nosotros?- preguntó Inglaterra.**

**-¿A quién más podrían mirar en esta dirección?- contesté señalando con la cabeza el agua vacía.- creo que están celosos.**

**La expresión de Lovino resultaba muy cómica. Fruncía las cejas continuamente y apretaba los ojos a modo de amenaza mientras hablaba con Alfred sin despegar los labios para que no sospecháramos nada.**

**-Entonces sigamos.- dijo mientras me salpicaba en la cara con el agua del mar.- Es divertido verlos así.**

**Inglaterra tenía razón, mi corazón regocijaba al ver que el italiano no apartaba la mirada de mí, pero en cierto modo me sentí un poco molesto cuando intentó frustrar mi día con Arthur, esa fue la principal razón por la cual nos retiramos.**

**-Antonio, me estoy empezando a aburrir.- dijo el inglés cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía dar ni un paso sin ser acosado.**

**-¿I que quieres que hagamos?**

**Arthur tardó unos segundos en contestar.**

**-Ven conmigo a la habitación, tengo una sorpresa para ti.**

**Y sin dejarme tiempo a procesar la información, el inglés me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí durante todo el trayecto, como si temiera que su perfecto plan se esfumara como por arte de magia si no nos dábamos prisa.**

**Por mi mente se cruzaban pensamientos impuros que se fueron agravando a medida que hablaba con Arthur. Sus expresiones se malinterpretaban y yo mientras dudaba de si debía seguirle la corriente. Es verdad que no puedo quejarme, si pensaba que Iggy quería hacerlo conmigo, lo más normal es que lo hubiese frenado para después quedar en ridículo al darme cuenta de que todo era una tonta confusión.**

**Entramos en nuestra habitación, y cuando me pidió que me sentara sobre la cama, mis pensamientos se volvieron dignos de Francis. Veía a Inglaterra desnudo fuera donde fuera, y cuando sacó del armario la botella de vodka, por un segundo mi imaginación me jugó malas pasadas.**

**-¡Aquí esta! El vodka de Rusia.**

**-¿No será peligroso?**

**-Para nada… Supongo que a Ivan no le importará en absoluto.**

**Me sentía en cierto grado decepcionado. Pensé que Inglaterra me haría alguna proposición indecente a la que me costaría mucho negarme dado mi grado de ánimos y porque hacía años que no había practicado sexo con nadie.**

-Un momento, ¿Cuántos años estuviste sin darle fiesta a tu cuerpo?-preguntó Francia con un acento interesado.

-¿Qué más da? Eso no es importante…

-¡Si lo es!-enfatizaron al unísono Prusia y Francia.

-Pues… desde que adopté a Lovino.

Entendía como debió sentirse Gilbert al reírnos de él, porque ahora se reían de mi, incluso un puto pájaro borracho piaba a modo despectivo.

-¿Eres un pederasta, Antonio?-preguntó el francés al borde de un ataque de risa.- ¿Ya te gustaba Lovino incluso aun siendo tan solo un niño?

-Oye, esto no tiene ninguna gracia…

-¿Cómo que no? ¡A Toño le van los menores!-Decía entre risas Gilbert.- ¿Que hacías cuando se quedaba a dormir en tu cama?

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no hacía nada! Lovino era tan solo un niño, no iba a tocarle.

-Estoy seguro que Antonio se levantaba de madrugada muy "contento" y se iba directo al cuarto de baño a…

-¡Callaros ya! ¡Como sigáis hablando no os cuento como acaba la historia!

Gilbert intentó decir algo, pero los fríos ojos de un francés que ansiaba saber cómo era una tarde de pasión entre un inglés y un español lo hizo callar e interesarse por la historia.

**Empecé a beber un poco hastiado al sentirme como un idiota ante la situación. Hablábamos de cosas de poca importancia, quizás para tener algo que decir y no convertir nuestra fiesta íntima en un funeral.**

**-Creo que si nos bebemos esta botella moriremos- le dije a Inglaterra con tal de no estar callado.**

**-La reemplazaremos por otra, y no lo notará.**

**Arthur vivía siempre sin preocupaciones, y se dejaba llevar por el momento sin importar cuál fuera.**

**Entre los dos nos acabamos la botella de vodka en pocos minutos, me sentía muy contento y alegre, incluso nos pusimos a cantar ajenos al hecho de que lovino estuviera a punto de llegar. Entonces en un momento dado, Inglaterra se abalanzó sobre mí.**

**No sabía cómo debía actuar teniendo a Inglaterra encima. No quería apártalo, tampoco me sentía en condiciones de hacerlo. Toda la habitación giraba a mí alrededor, y mi mente estaba nublada.**

-¡Debiste habérsela metido!-interrumpió Francia.

-Cállate Francis, deja que nos cuente su versión.- Ordenó Gilbert que mostraba una gran expectación.

**De pronto fui besado por Arthur versión ebria. No sabía cómo debía actuar; no le devolví el beso, pero tampoco lo rechacé. Cuando pareció aburrirse se separó, pero antes de que pudiera incorporarme volvió a asaltarme con sus cálidos labios.**

**Entonces todo mi universo se vino abajo cuando escuché la voz de Lovino hablarme desde el otro lado de la puerta. Intenté entretenerlo o de convencerle para que no entrara, pero mis excusas eran realmente patéticas. I entró.**

**Al vernos a mi i a Arthur uno sobre el otro, Lovino me gritó, me insultó e insinuó que me gustaba que me dieran por detrás, cuando ese es mi trabajo. Me sentí herido de varias formas, pero el tiempo no me dejó persuadir a Lovino que ya corría por el pasillo a toda velocidad tras cerrar la puerta tras de sí con un golpe arrollador.**

**Quería incorporarme y salir tras él. Me hubiese recorrido todo el mundo a pie con tal de alcanzarlo, si no hubiese sido porque una parte de ese complejo mundo del cual formábamos parte me retenía.**

**Inglaterra se había abrazado a mi torso desnudo y no parecía tener intenciones de dejarme escapar.**

**-No te vayas, ahora viene la parte más divertida…-murmuró irresistiblemente Arthur. – Quiero tenerlo todo de España.**

**Sus palabras y la forma en que las pronunció me hicieron perder la poca cordura que me quedaba, y me dejé llevar por el momento, tal y como lo hacía Inglaterra.**

-¿Así es como habla Inglaterra cuando esta borracho?-preguntó Francia contento- ¡Debimos haberle traído con nosotros hoy!

**-**Parece ser que Inglaterra no se quedó satisfecho con Gibraltar que ahora te quita la virginidad.- Bromeó Gilbert mientras le servía otra jarra a Gilbird el cual no era capaz ni de volar.

-¡¿Mi virginidad! ¡Que ya tengo una edad!

-Era broma, era broma. Ya sé que la perdiste conmigo.

-¿¡En serio!- Gritó Francia dramáticamente levantándose de la silla tambaleándose-¡También debéis contarme esa historia!... ¿Soy el único al que le falta por beneficiarse a Antonio?

-¡Gilbert, no debiste confesar eso!- le reproché sonrojado- Francia, que no he ido país por país prostituyéndome, no sé qué concepto tienes de mí.

-Yo también quiero una parte de España….-murmuraba Francia mientras ponía un semblante pervertido.

-Francis, deja eso para otra ocasión y deja que nos cuente como Inglaterra consiguió esa "pequeña" parte de España.

-¿¡Pequeña! ¿¡Que estas insinuando, Gilbert! Tú no tienes cinco metros como vas diciendo… Estoy seguro de que te gano.- le reproché ofendido por el comentario.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?-incitó Gilbert convencido de su victoria.

-Tranquilos, no os peléis.- dijo Francia- estoy convencido de que os supero a los dos juntos.

Gilbert y yo miramos durante varios minutos a Francia, hasta que por fin nos dimos cuenta de que aquella conversación no tenía ningún sentido…

**En tan poco tiempo, pasé de beber tranquilamente vodka con un amigo a hacerme odiar por mi amor y a montármelo con quien no debía. Los recuerdos de ese momento se pasean borrosos por mi memoria con la esperanza de ser olvidados algún día.**

**Arthur tiró de mí con más fuerza de la que jamás podría haber imaginado que poseía, y me posicionó debajo de él.**

**Pese a mi desinterés por mantener relaciones con Inglaterra, mis ojos no podían dejar de mirar el torso desnudo del cual todavía podía verse el agua salada del mar resbalarse por él. La verdad es que Arthur era muy tentador, y ningún hombre puede mantener una abstinencia tan larga como la mía y poco a poco empecé a seguirle el juego.**

**Al principio me besaba con ternura, pero a medida que las horas avanzaban, sus labios se volvieron hambrientos y sedientos de sangre. Me costaba reaccionar y anticiparme a sus movimientos, Inglaterra no se andaba con tonterías y actuaba como si hubiese hecho aquello mucho antes**

**El simple roce con su cuerpo me enloquecía y no entendía el porqué. No sentía nada más lejos de la realidad por Arthur, pero su contacto me excitaba y olvidé completamente a Lovino. Mis ganas de salir en su busca se desvanecieron egoístamente, pero ahora mismo era mi cuerpo el que ordenaba por encima de la lógica y el amor.**

**-No podemos hacer esto, Arthur- le dije cuando logré serenarme un segundo.**

**-¿Por qué no? Yo no encuentro ningún impedimento para no hacerlo.**

**Aun teniendo al inglés sentado sobre mis piernas intenté incorporarme pero este no me dejó y se abalanzó sobre mi sujetándome las dos manos con su izquierda. La situación se iba de mi alcance y cada vez me sentía más desprotegido. Empecé a forcejear y a patalear, pero mis fuerzas disminuyeron al instante cuando Inglaterra atacó directamente a mi cuello. Un escalofrío precedido de una cadena de besos fue todo lo que hizo falta para que me rindiera ante el inglés, pero al igual que al principio la ternura se convirtió en deseo y pasión y los besos en mordiscos. Inglaterra continuó con su afán de devorarme y yo empecé a encontrarle placer a sus acciones pese al dolor que proporcionaban a cambio.**

**Cuando Inglaterra paró y levantó la cabeza, pude ver como la sangre se derramaba por su comisura y goteaba sobre la colcha.**

**-Inglaterra, estás sangrando- le advertí preocupado.**

**-Es tu sangre, no la mía.-contestó con un tono que me hacía entender que no le importaba en absoluto que me desangrara. Era como si tan solo estuviera anunciando el principio.**

**-¿Puedes soltarme?-pregunté cuando el dolor de las muñecas se me empezaba a hacer insoportable.**

**-Solo te soltaré si me prometes participación por tu parte.**

**-Ya te he dicho que no me parece bien que hagamos esto.**

**-Entonces tendré que torturarte hasta que aceptes mis condiciones.**

**Como si de un vampiro sediento de sangre se tratara, Arthur sacó una cuerda de un cajón y me apresó las manos contra el respaldo de la cama con ella, apretándolas fuertemente. Este acto le permitió tener ambas manos libres mientras que yo no podía moverlas. Entonces el inglés recogió del suelo la botella de vodka vacía y la partió contra la esquina de la mesa. Los cristales se esparcieron por el alrededor de la cama y Arthur aprovechó para recoger el más cercano.**

**-Te dije que tendría que torturarte.-dijo con sorna mientras esbozaba una sonrisa macabra.**

**Arthur volvió a posarse encima de mí y presionó la esquirla de cristal desde la antigua herida producida por su mordisco hasta llegar a la altura de las ingles, abriendo una brecha sangrienta al paso. El dolor era agudo pero a la vez muy excitante y nuevo para mí. Sentía que algo en mi interior latía con mayor fuerza que nunca. La adrenalina se manifestaba a través de mi piel y mi instinto se despertó en el preciso instante en que el inglés lamió la herida recién abierta dándole a sus labios aquel color sangre que tanto me gustaba.**

**Todo a nuestro alrededor se tiñó de rojo, y ya no sentía dolor ni tenía aquella extraña sensación de desconcierto. Tenía ganas de darle lo que pedía…**

**-Suéltame… - pedí entrecortadamente.**

**-¿Qué has dicho?**

**-Que me sueltes… me acojo a tu petición.**

**Arthur sonrió y en vez de liberarme tal y como le había pedido, recorrió todo mi cuerpo con sus dedos, tan agiles y hábiles como jamás había soñado hasta posarse en la zona más elocuente de él.**

**La tela del bañador debió de parecerle una molestia al británico, por que en vez de bajarlo lo rajó con el mismo cristal que se había abierto paso entre mi cuerpo y lo lanzó lo más lejos que pudo mientras volvía a dedicarme una de sus malévolas sonrisas.**

**-Sabía que acabarías accediendo…-dijo sarcástico mientras inspeccionaba mi cuerpo malherido.**

**Alargó su mano hacia mi aprensión y me desató dejándome señaladas las marcas de la cuerda en las muñecas. Como movido por un instinto o por un deseo irrefrenable me abracé forzosamente a Arthur simplemente para poder sentirlo cerca de mí. Encarcelé su rostro entre mis manos recién liberadas y lo atraje hasta el mío besándolo ansiosamente. Me encantaba sentir su contacto y pensar que me pertenecía. Nuestra respiración se entremezclaba con cada caricia y a medida que avanzaba el tiempo las ganas de explorar sus territorios más ocultos me superaba. Mi cuerpo se quedó congelado mientras repasaba mis posibilidades y me debatía entre el deber y el placer… pero Arthur no tenía nada en lo que pensar.**

**-Acaba con esto…-murmuró apoyando sus níveas manos sobre las mías que descansaban aún sobre su rostro.-Necesito que me hagas tuyo. Lo deseo…**

**La parte oculta y corrupta de mí ser salió a relucir, la sangre bullía por todo mi cuerpo proporcionándome una angustia interior permanente e indesvanecible que tan solo podía apaciguar de una manera.**

**Intercambié papeles con Arthur, y esta vez yo asumí todo el control de la situación. Me levanté de la cama y clavándome algún que otro cristal en los pies desnudos, le tendí la mano al inglés que yacía tumbado sobre la cama. Inglaterra aceptó mi petición aun sin entender muy bien qué es lo que pretendía. **

**-¿No aguantabas ni un minuto más estar tumbado?- preguntó maliciosamente mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de mi mano.**

**-Hacerlo en la cama es demasiado convencional… **

**-Entonces… **

**-Prefiero estar de pie…-dije apoyándolo de cara al armario.- Y prepárate para mi venganza.**

-Vaya, si que ha madurado nuestro pequeño Toño- dijo Francis interrumpiendo como de costumbre en la historia.-Nunca imaginé que fueras un salido…

-Tú eres el único salido… Tu "monumento" se está animando un poco a medida que avanza la historia.-contesté señalando su entrepierna.

-Este es su estado normal.

Gilbert y Francis no hacían más que sorprenderme. Empecé a entender que jamás podría enfadarme con ellos, porque eran mis amigos y siempre estarían allí para animarme.

-Solo hay una cosa que me preocupa.- intervino Francia cortando mis profundos pensamientos.

-¿El qué?

-¿Por qué nos estás contando esto?

-Por que vosotros me lo habéis pedido- contesté confuso.

-¡Yo no te he pedido que me contaras los preliminares y todas las tonterías que te venían por la cabeza! ¡Solo me interesaba la acción!

Suspiré abatido. Francis no cambiaría por muchos siglos que pasarán, y me pregunté cómo lo habría hecho el con Lovino… pero me abstuve de preguntarlo…

**Lo apoyé de espaldas al armario, y tras amenazarlo bajé lentamente su inadecuada prenda dejando al descubierto su encanto inglés.**

**-¿Sabes lo apetecible que estas hoy?- le susurré intentando parecer seductor.**

**-Entonces cómeme entero- Me incitó Arthur deseando que lo obedeciera.- O lo haré yo.**

**Procesé con absurda lentitud la irresistible sugerencia que el inglés me había lanzado. Lo habría devorado entero si no fuera porque mi miembro no aguantaba ni un minuto más de espera. Llevaba varios minutos latiendo con fuerza para darme a entender que necesitaba ponerle remedio a su condición.**

**-Quizás en otro momento… Ahora mismo tengo otros planes en mente.**

**Pude escuchar una leve risita procedente de mi presa que solo sirvió para avivar todavía más el fuego en mi interior. Reseguí toda la columna de mi deliciosa víctima hasta llegar en el punto donde acababa y daba lugar a sus glúteos tan firmes y perfectos que le quitarían el sueño a cualquiera. Él se estremeció al sentir que lo investigaba con insaciable curiosidad. **

**Acerqué mi cuerpo lo máximo que pude al suyo y antes de dar el gran pasó respiré varias veces intentando calmar mis nervios.**

**-Hazlo ya…- suplicó Arthur a media voz- No puedo esperar más.**

**Asentí a pesar de que él no podía verme hacer el gesto y con suavidad y delicadeza introduje mi miembro en su cavidad. Al sentir que lo invadía Arthur intentó aferrarse al armario sin éxito. Sus manos resbalaban sobre la madera pulida y ese simple gesto me excitaba más que cualquier otro. Empecé a acelerar mi ritmo una vez me sentí completamente cómodo en el interior del rubio. Me sentía frenético y seguro de mi mismo, tenía ganas de destrozarlo y de hacerle sentir el mayor placer del mundo entre mis manos. Con cada uno de mis movimientos Arthur se golpeaba con la cómoda y los golpes invadían la habitación. Lo mejor de todo es que a Arthur no parecía importarle, al contrario, disfrutaba con cada pequeño rastro de dolor ya fuera intencionado o accidental que le proporcionaba y eso me hacía sentir libre.**

**Viéndolo de esta manera, tan indefenso, me hizo preguntar que se sentiría al saborear la sangre del otro, y no tuve más que pensarlo para propiciarle un desgarrador mordisco a la altura de su clavícula para descubrir que era apasionante. Me pareció tan grato que repartí mi huella por varios puntos estratégicos de su cuerpo mientras mantenía el ritmo de la penetración. El sabor metálico de su sangre era algo nuevo para mí, y supe que una vez probada me costaría siglos olvidar su sabor.**

**Los gemidos de dolor y placer del rubio se entremezclaron con mi pesada respiración y con el sonido acompasado de los topetazos.**

**-Ahh...A-Antonio… me duele to-todo el cuerpo…duele… ah.**

**No era capaz de compadecerme de Arthur el cual se notaba que lo estaba disfrutando y aquello solo era una maniobra de distracción en la que no caería. No… **

**Lo volteé agresivamente y lo volví a empotrar contra el armario, esta vez de espaldas. Había echado en falta la perfección de su rostro y deseaba tenerlo ante mí. Quería verle su lujuriosa cara mirándome solo a mí y escuchar de cerca los gemidos que salían de sus labios.**

**Seguí con el trabajo que me había impuesto, mientras el inglés se aferraba fuertemente a mi espalda desnuda clavándome las uñas en la piel por la que iban dejando pequeñas marcas sonrosadas para mi propio deleite.**

**Había mantenido relaciones con múltiples entidades, pero Arthur había sido sin duda la que más me sorprendía. Tenía ese afán de divertirse con el dolor ajeno, ese lado pasional y oculto que no solía demostrar, ni siquiera parecía esconderlo… El era único.**

**Finalmente me desboqué dentro de él y a su vez, Arthur lo hizo sobre el corte aún abierto que me había producido el mismo al comienzo de todo esto. Cuando vi el líquido blanco resbalar sutilmente por sus muslos, la culpabilidad se acentuó en mi corazón.**

**Recogí los cristales del suelo y arreglé la cama deshecha mientras con un gesto indicaba al inglés que se vistiera con una prenda limpia y escondiera los bañadores rasgados para que jamás fuesen encontrados.**

**-Voy a ducharme-le dije mientras me vestía de cuerpo entero para no llamar la atención por si me cruzaba con alguien de camino al baño- Luego deberías ir tu.**

**-¡Espera!- dijo alzando la voz y deteniéndome justo en la puerta- No le cuentes esto a nadie. Yo… No quiero que Alfred se entere de esto…**

**-Entiendo lo que quieres decir… -asentí yo agarrando el paño-Será nuestro pequeño secreto.**

**El rubio esbozó una cálida sonrisa, complacido por mi pequeño detalle y dicho esto salí de la habitación dejando al inglés recostado sobre la cama. Pero justo en la puerta me encontré con el americano. Este tenía un semblante preocupado y a la vez hostil… Cruzamos una mirada fugaz pero a la vez cargada de sentimientos, como si me estuviera advirtiendo de algo.**

**Aún sigo sin entender que quería decirme esos ojos azules que mostraban semejante mezcla de emociones…**

-¿Eso es todo?- Preguntó Francis cuando acabé de narrar los hechos.-Nos estas ocultando cosas…

Mi amigo francés era muy perspicaz. En efecto, había momentos tan íntimos y vergonzosos que no me había atrevido a contar y que me los guardaría para mi intimidad.

-No oculto nada-mentí estratégicamente- Tan solo he resumido un poco los hechos…

-Deberé hacer una pequeña visita a mi amigo inglés a ver si es más específico… Y de paso debería emborracharlo.

Francia llamó al camarero, pagó la parte de la cuenta que le pertenecía y guiñando un ojo dio media vuelta.

-Vamos, Gilbert.

-¿Adónde vamos?-Preguntó el prusiano que no se había enterado de las intenciones del francés.

-Eso ni se pregunta. ¡A violar a Arthur!

-¡¿Qué! Esperad un momento… -grité entre desconcertado y nervioso, pero antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, los dos habían desaparecido milagrosamente.

Suspiré de nuevo, bebí lo último que quedaba de mi bebida, y recogiendo la camisa con un suave gesto de la silla les seguí sin acelerar el paso.

Sabía perfectamente que ellos no iban a sacar nada en claro de visitar al británico, lo más seguro es que mandara a ambos a la mierda y siguiera con sus tareas antes de ser molestado.

Solo he visto llorar una vez a Inglaterra… Y mataría si fuese necesario a quien me permitiera ver de nuevo lágrimas en su hermoso rostro.

**Entré en cuarto de baño e impulsado por algo desconocido me asomé al espejo. Estudié mí rostro atentamente y tuve nauseas. Odié lo que acababa de hacer, y aborrecí todavía más haber disfrutado con ello.**

**Me desnudé otra vez y entré en la ducha. Sentí un escalofrío cuando el agua gélida se deslizó por mi reciente herida y rozó los múltiplos mordiscos de mi cuerpo. Rápidamente eliminé los restos de la esencia de Arthur que aún podían apreciarse en mi torso. Me enjaboné y me aclaré sin entretenerme lo más mínimo, como si tuviera prisa por salir de allí.**

**Me sequé y volví a vestirme con la ropa que había llevado para después volver a la habitación.**

**Me sorprendió encontrarme con la puerta abierta, pero más me sorprendió ver que Arthur se había incorporado y mantenía la cabeza gacha entre las rodillas dobladas.**

**-Ya puedes entrar si quieres. He acabado pronto.-dije intentando que reaccionara, pero no lo hizo.**

**Me acerqué cautelosamente a él mientras tanteaba el terreno. Me senté con cuidado a su lado y apoyé la mano sobre su espalda para insuflarle ánimos.**

**-¿Arthur?-Pregunté intentando sonar tranquilizador.- ¿Qué pasa?**

**-Es Alfred…-murmuró tras esforzarse- Ha estado aquí y… No sabía cómo mirarle… Yo…**

**-Tranquilo…-Lo consolé torpemente. –No pasará nada. Esto no significó nada, no tienes por qué preocuparte.**

**Abracé a Arthur como de la misma forma que lo haría una madre consolando a su hijo, con la diferencia que los padres no se acuestan con los hijos…**

**Era raro verle llorar. Siempre se comportaba de una manera tan tosca… **

**-Para cualquier necesidad que tengas, yo estaré aquí…contigo.**

**-Idiota…-murmuró como agradecimiento antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación, seguramente para dirigirse al baño y asearse.**

**Toda esta historia me dio en que pensar… Todos somos iguales a Arthur. Nos ocultamos tras una fachada porque no sabemos cómo expresar nuestros sentimientos. Incluso yo poseo un envoltorio similar que no me deja ser completamente yo mismo.**

**¿Y Lovino?... ¿También oculta sus propios sentimientos? ¿Puede que su forma de ser tan despectiva sea porque en el fondo me ama? Estaría bien que así fuera… pero dudo que algún día me permita descubrirlo. Y mientras yo sigo aquí… oculto tras una barrera improfanable.**

**¿Habrá algún día un momento para nosotros dos?**

**Puede que mi destino sea simplemente vivir estúpidamente enamorado mientras todo a mí alrededor cambia. O no.**

Y después de 18 páginas acabo el capítulo especial. Debéis saber que estoy en mi casa con las paredes blindadas y armada con un doujinshi R-18 por si alguna de vosotras decide asaltarme con algún tipo de arma xD.

No sé muy bien como ha quedado el capítulo, me lo he releído varias veces y hay algo que no me acaba de convencer, pero no sé que es. Para las que no se han dado cuenta (porque ha quedado bastante cutre…) Había una parte lemon. (O pretendía serlo xD). También habréis podido comprobar que ni siquiera escribiendo como fo**** puedo sonar bruta xD. La verdad, que quede entre nosotras… escribir estas cosas me dan cierta vergüenza _ Y como encima esta en primera persona me resulta más complicado. ¡Parece que sea yo quien está dándole lo suyo a Iggy! xD Y claro… me cortó un poquito. Ya veis, incluso para decir que se corrió (ahora si lo digo xD) Antonio dice **"me desboqué dentro de él". ** Suena ñoño… Pero no importa. Sinceramente, me divertí bastante escribiendo este capítulo (¡Y no por las cosas pervertidas!) sino por las conversaciones del BFT y el hecho de imaginarme a Gilbird bebiendo y emborrachándose en una taza de juguete. A mí me hacían gracia xD.

Por cierto, yo pienso que el sexo convencional es muy aburrido... (No he dicho nada ¬¬U) Por eso en otro fic se lo montan en medio la calle, lloviendo y atados a una farola, y este escomo es por culpa de ryouko-chan, que me insufló la creencia de que Arthur es un sádico pervertido xD.

Ciertamente, mi mente tenía pensadas cosas bastante… Xxx, pero me he contenido, porque la verdad, no podía ni escribirlo. Y Prusia dice que España perdió la virginidad con el… eso si que ha sido raro… pero me ha salido sin pensarlo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Me pregunto si así fue.

Y aunque no tengo mucho que preguntar… me voy a inventar las preguntas.

Ahora que sabéis los hechos desde el punto de vista de Antonio ¿Habéis cambiado la manera de pensar sobre él? (La verdad es que pienso JODER MUCHO a Antonio a modo de venganza personal 8D)

¿Cuántas de vosotras quieren matarme xD? ¿Cuántas apoyan este capítulo bastante… extraño?

En el capítulo 12, Arthur le dice a Antonio que "eso" le gustó mucho. Bien… pues no lo he puesto _. Sois libres para pensar lo que os apetezca.

Y como no estoy muy lucida hoy para las preguntas, (y menos a las tres de la mañana) ¿Creéis que esto al final ha sido un Fail total y que deberían cortarme las manos para que no volviera a hacer esto nunca más? ¿O por el contrario os ha parecido bien y debería hacerlo más a menudo?

Podéis preguntarme cualquier cosa ^^.

Y eso es todo. Podríamos decir que este ha sido mi primer lemon serio, porque el otro lo escribí rápido.

Y nos veremos en el capítulo 13, donde Alfred y Arthur… no irán muy bien que digamos… Ahora me toca fastidiar al joker. Ya he tocado bastante el esparoma (o no 8D)

¡Se despide Ae-chan! (al final me ha gustado este mote…) Y dejadme algún que otro review os lo agradeceré de una manera u otra ^^.


	14. 14: No me olvides

Sé que me he demorado bastante, pero estaba preparándome para el Hetalia Day y el Salón del Manga *O*. La verdad es que estuvo bastante bien y me divertí mucho a pesar de que hoy casi no puedo mover los pies por culpa de llevar diez metros de vendas xD. Pero es algo que puedo superar.

En fin… Como no tengo nada más que añadir… Os dejo con el capitulo 13 (sin contar el extra)...Hay unas cuantas sorpresitas 8D.

Disclaimer: En enero, chicas xD. Ya falta menos para ser la dueña y señora de Hetalia y convertir la serie en un yaoi pervertido xD. De momento Himaruya mantiene la temática shonen-ai…

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

Cap 13: No me olvides.

Pov: Lovino

-Está vivo…-musité amargamente.-Mierda…

Tomar la iniciativa de asesinar a un compañero frente a decenas de personas no es una decisión que se tome todos los días, tampoco es fácil hacerse a la idea.

Para ser sincero, todo esto ha ocurrido espontáneamente. No soy de los que premeditan todos sus actos… actúo por instinto. Puro instinto vengativo o quizás celos, estos sentimientos me han llevado a mi situación actual. Por un momento pensé que me echaría atrás, pero no fue así. Sabía que después de esto Alfred jamás me perdonaría, viviera o muriera.

Una sombra cruzó velozmente ante mis atónitos ojos. Alfred corrió al encuentro de su amado que yacía inerte a sus pies.

-¡Tenemos que llevarlo a la mansión!-objetó Alfred histérico y totalmente decidido.

Los espectadores no movieron ni un musculo hasta que la mirada acusadora del americano les obligó a colaborar pese a su estado de shock.

Alemania que parecía el más fuerte, se cargó a Inglaterra a la espalda y los demás se limitaron a seguirles hasta la casa. No podían hacer nada más. No vi a mi tonto hermano por ninguna parte, antes solía verlo siempre pegado al idiota de las patatas pero aquello pasó a la historia. Tampoco estaba por los alrededores, y empecé a preocuparme. Aunque sé que mi hermano jamás saldría al raso tras haber escuchado un fogonazo.

Ignorando el panorama que se extendía a mí alrededor di media vuelta y empecé a andar en dirección contraria.

-¡Espero que estés satisfecho con lo que has hecho!-dijo alzando la voz Alfred que ya se encontraba a media colina.

-¡Lo estoy!-Le contesté por el simple hecho de no encontrarme en desventaja.

No estaba satisfecho… nada en mi vida había ocurrido como yo hubiese deseado.

No volví a escuchar la amarga voz americana, por lo que supuse que ya se encontraban a una distancia considerable, en cambio atinaba a escuchar unos pasos detrás de mí. No debía ser especialmente listo para saber de quién se trataba. Me giré y le hablé malhumorado.

-¡Qué coño quieres!-dije remarcando mi humor en el tono de voz.- ¡Déjame en paz!

Me giré para perderme en la profundidad de unos ojos verdes que me miraban aterrorizado.

-¿Por qué te comportas así?-preguntó Antonio dolido por mi comportamiento.

-¡No quiero que me sigas!-gruñí prosiguiendo con mi camino.-Quiero estar solo.

-Pero… debemos hablar de-

Por segunda vez me giré pero esta vez mi rostro mostraba una mirada fría y dura que no permitía ser debatida.

-¡No hay nada de qué hablar! Puede que Inglaterra muera por mi culpa… ¡¿Lo entiendes?-dije manteniendo la mirada sin parpadear- Si eso ocurriese me convertiría en un asesino. Además, yo no he pedido tu consuelo, así que déjame en paz…

-Pero Lovi… Antes dijiste que me querías.

-Yo no he dicho eso, solo he dicho que no te odiaba… No puedo odiar a quien me da de comer, pero no siento nada más por ti… así que no me sigas.

-¡Lovi! ¿¡Cómo puedes ser así conmigo!-preguntó dolido- ¡No te he hecho nada para que me odies de esta manera!

-¿Qué no has hecho nada?-repetí entre dientes intentando controlar mis emociones.-¿¡Acaso no te acuerdas!

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡Me quedaba días enteros solo en casa esperando tu regreso! ¡Tenía que aguantar cada uno de tus ligues por mucho que me doliera! ¡Me ignorabas, Antonio, me ignorabas! Mierda de infancia traumática… Incluso tratabas mejor a mi hermano. ¿¡Acaso entiendes todo lo que sentí, pedazo de subnormal!- Agaché la cabeza mientras dejaba escapar un suspiró, abatido.- ¡Y encima… Te pillo tirándote al cejotas!

Antonio calló. Sabía que no sería capaz de debatir unas cuestiones que conocía tan bien. Por la expresión de su cara pude entender que recordaba perfectamente cada uno de los capítulos. Era mucho lo que cargaba encima… Pero el español era tan estúpido que no lo entendía.

-Me voy…

-¡Espera, Lovi! ¿Adónde vas?

-Hace rato que no sé nada de mi hermano, estoy preocupado… Aunque le envidié y a veces se vuelva insoportable sigue siendo mi hermano.- dije mientras retomaba por enésima vez el camino- Y no me sigas si no quieres ser el próximo en morir.

Antonio debió creer que sería capaz de asesinarlo, porque no me siguió…

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

El primer lugar por el que empecé a buscar fue por los alrededores del campamento. Me tomó varias horas explorar cada rincón cercano, y aún así no lo encontré. De nada servía buscar más allá de los límites, conocía a mi hermano, y era demasiado cobarde como para adentrarse en el bosque solo (y con un loco suelto) así que finalmente opté por buscar en el lugar en cual debería a ver mirado desde el principio: Su tienda.

Seguramente tras la decepción se habría encerrado en su tienda y se acurrucaría en un rincón agachando la cabeza y sollozando como si se tratase de una adolescente deprimente. Pero yo tampoco estaba en las mejores condiciones como para intentar animar a alguien. Le había dejado claro a Antonio que no le amaba, pero le estaba mintiendo. Tras disparar a Arthur me di cuenta de la clase de persona que era y no podía permitir que España compartiera su vida con un ser tan mezquino como yo. Pero debo alegar en mi defensa que tanto él como el inglés eran idiotas…

Después de volver al campamento y de chocarme con varios árboles por no estar atento, conseguí llegar a la tienda de mi hermano (que ahora compartía con Austria tras su ruptura). Mi ropa lucía espantosa: Los pantalones estaban medio deshilachados tras haberse enredado entre las zarzas, y el bajo de los mismos estaba bañado en barro. Tenía el mismo aspecto que si me hubiese metido en la playa y me hubiese revolcado por la arena aún mojado.

Dejé de prestar atención a mi aspecto físico (de todas maneras quien me iba a ver era mi hermano) y entré finalmente esperando que la suerte me sonriera por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Feliciano no estaba acurrucado como imaginaba, ni tampoco sollozaba, simplemente no estaba…

"¿Donde se ha metido este idiota?" pensé desconcertado.

-¡Ni-chan!-dijo de repente una voz a mis espaldas.

Me sobresalte asustado para luego girarme tranquilamente para encontrarme lógicamente con la única persona que podía llamarme "Ni-chan".

-¡¿Dónde coño estabas!-Dije saltándome las salutaciones- ¡Estoy harto de buscarte por todos lados!

Feliciano agachó la cabeza apenado y me di cuenta de que esta no era el mejor momento para enfadarme con él, aunque ganas no me faltaban.

-¿Dónde estabas?-repetí con un tono más reconfortable.

-Solo había salido a dar un paseo…

-Deberías haberme avisado.

-Ni-chan…

-¿¡Que quieres!

-¿Podemos volver a la mansión?

-¿Qué?- Hacía tan solo unas horas, medio mundo había bajado hasta la mansión para intentar socorrer al moribundo de Arthur. No podía bajar… Todos me mirarían con desprecio (aunque es comprensible)… Algunos se apartarían de mí, otros me odiarían y posiblemente Alfred intentara matarme a mí.

-No quiero estar más tiempo aquí…

-¿Por qué? Aquí se está más tranquilo…

-Pero Doitsu ha bajado.

-Feliciano, ¡Haz el favor de olvidarte ya del idiota ese con cara de patata! ¡Me exasperas!

-¿Por qué no quieres bajar, Ni-chan? ¿Estás huyendo?-La expresión de mi hermano se volvió cínica y burlona, sabía perfectamente que simplemente me estaba provocando para que accediera a acompañarlo, y seguramente lo conseguiría…

-¿Huir?- Repetí disimuladamente, como si no entendiera de nada.

-Tienes miedo de que ahora te repudien por lo que has hecho… Debiste haberlo pensado antes, ni-chan.

-N-No es verdad. Me da igual lo que piensen esa pandilla de inútiles sobre mí…

-¿Tampoco te importa lo que piense Antonio?

Feliciano podía volverse muy perspicaz cuando estaba molesto, y esta vez dio justo en el blanco.

-…

-¿No contestas?-dijo manteniendo aquella expresión extraña en él.- Pues quizá deba contarle a Antonio todos tus secretos…

-Feliciano…

-Me pregunto qué cara pondrá cuando sepa de tu pasado más oscuro… Pero podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

-¡De acuerdo! Te acompañaré a la mansión… ¡pero cállate!

-Ve~. Gracias Ni-chan.

Feliciano siempre sabía cómo conseguir sus propósitos… Aunque no niego que me gustaría saber que opinaría Antonio de mi si llegara a enterarse de todo lo que he hecho hasta el día de hoy. Dudo que llegara a odiarme más de lo que lo hace ahora.

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

**Pov: China**

Por fin tenía delante a la persona que me había estado siguiendo durante todo este tiempo, deseando mi muerte. Pero ese hecho no me animaba demasiado si tenemos en cuenta que me encontraba herido y sin la más mínima posibilidad de escapar. ¿Iba a morir a manos de la psicópata de Bielorrusia?

-Me ha costado mucho… pero por fin te he atrapado, Yao.-dijo lentamente saboreando cada una de las palabras- Y me alegra saber que esta vez no podrás escaparte. ¿Tienes algo que añadir antes de que te mate?

Rápidamente busqué cualquier excusa para alargar aunque solo fuesen unos pocos segundos. Pero eran unos segundos muy valiosos a fin de cuentas.

-Ya que voy a morir merezco saber por qué.

Natalia me miró esbozando una macabra sonrisa y asintió con un sutil gesto que no parecía propio de ella.

-Ya que me lo pides… me parece justo.

-¿Entonces?-insistí nervioso.

-Te he visto demasiado cariñoso con mi ni-san, y eso no me gusta nada. Es mío ¿Te enteras? ¡Y no permito que nadie se le acerque!

-¿Yo cariñoso? ¡Pero si es él quien me acosa!

-Pero tu cara demuestra que te gusta. También está prohibido disfrutar de la presencia de ni-san.- Dijo sacando un afilado cuchillo de algún lugar estratégico.

Bielorrusia empezó a acercarse lentamente haciendo que la escena pareciera sacada de una película de terror. Sus ojos brillaban amenazantes y su sonrisa viperina me helaba la sangre. Intenté arrastrarme por el suelo, pero de nada me iba a servir.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que no estás bien de la cabeza?

-Ummm-dijo pensativa ralentizando el paso- Sí, constantemente. Pero no me importa lo que diga la gente mientras pueda estar con nii-san.

-Maldito Gilbert… ¡Todo esto ha pasado por su culpa!

-¿Gilbert?- y entonces estalló entre sonoras risotadas que me martilleaban incesantemente la sesera.- ¡Gilbert era nuestro cómplice! Eres un iluso por haber confiado tan ciegamente en el.

-¿Gilbert? ¡¿Por qué querría Gilbert mi muerte?

-A él le daba igual… Pero Hungría le amenazó con separarlo de Austria si no nos obedecía.

-¿Has dicho Hungría? ¿Está contigo?-empecé a preguntar agradecido de seguir con vida por el momento.

-Y no solo Hungría. También está Bélgica, Ucrania, Taiwán… Incluso Mónaco se ha unido a la causa.

-¿Qué causa?

-¡Quieres dejar de hacer preguntas cuyas respuestas no te servirán de nada una vez muerto!-Natalia parecía perder la poca paciencia que no había tenido nunca.

-¡Dijiste que cumplirías mi última voluntad!

-¡Ya es suficiente!- dijo mientras me acallaba con varios gestos- Nuestros motivos no te importan. Estamos aquí porque debemos estarlo.

El bosque seguía en silencio. Las hojas se balanceaban tímidamente en sus ramas para luego desprenderse de ellas. Bielorrusia tenía razón. Había sido un idiota por haber confiado en Gilbert tan fácilmente… No era la primera vez que alguien me traicionaba, así que no me afectó demasiado, pero me parecía patético morir por estar enamorado. Básicamente esa era la razón.

-Es-Espera… ¿Qué pretendes conseguir matándome?

-Si te mato Rusia será mío.

-¿Crees que si matas a la persona que quiere te estará agradecido?

-Al principio no…-dijo la chica haciendo reflejar la luz en la hoja de su cuchillo.-Pero sin ningún estorbo de por medio lo tendré más fácil para que se enamore de mí.

-Solo conseguirás que e odie para siempre…

-¡Cállate! ¡Ni-san nunca me odiaría!-dijo en voz alta como si quisiera convencerse a si misma-¡Además, Ni-san no tiene por que saber quién te mató! ¡No lo sabe!

-En eso te equivocas- dijo una voz de entre las sombras.

Ambos nos giramos hacía el lugar de donde procedía la voz aunque sabíamos perfectamente quien era su dueño.

-Lo sé todo-dijo Ivan saliendo desde la oscuridad.

La chica dejó escapar un grito que no se materializó haciendo que se llevara las manos a la boca.

-¿Cómo nos has encontrado?-Preguntó sorprendida.

-Gilbert fue a buscarme… Creo que al final se arrepintió.

-Ese imbécil… Pienso hacérselo pagar muy caro…-dijo haciendo rechinar los dientes a causa del enfado.

-Esto no está bien, Bela…

Ivan se acercó a mí que seguía sentado sobre la hierba por culpa de mi tobillo dolorido. Natalia no se movió. Siguió estática esperando encontrar alguna señal que la hiciera actuar pero en el tiempo que esperaba, Rusia me había alzado en volandas y se podía leer en su expresión que no tenía intención de quedarse a charlar. Bela hizo ademán de moverse, pero la voz impertérrita del ruso la hizo retroceder.

-Si te atreves a matar a China, no te dejaré tiempo suficiente para sentir todo mi odio.

-¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tenía que enterarte?- se dijo a si misma ofuscada-Todo mi plan a la mierda… Esto no puede acabar así….

Ivan no se molestó en contestar, y yo tampoco me preocupé por responderle, después de todo me alegraba de irme de aquel espantoso lugar y alejarme de aquella demente. Por fin podía respirar tranquilo después de tanto tiempo en vilo en el que apenas dormía por la noche por el miedo de ser asaltado.

-Gracias…-susurré antes de caer rendido entre los brazos de Rusia.

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

Pov: Lovino

Volver a la mansión era fácil, el camino estaba prácticamente dibujado, lo difícil era reunir toda la autoestima necesaria para entrar. Nada volvería a ser como antes… Ya no tenía amigos allí dentro ni siquiera tenía el perdón suficiente como para dirigirle la palabra a Antonio después de todo lo que le dije. Pero esta vez no iba a ser tan cobarde como para intentar suicidarme como la última vez, no. Esta vez haría frente al problema, porque me lo había buscado yo mismo. Yo era el único culpable de mi sufrimiento, y eso era algo que debía aceptar.

-¡Ni-chan, date prisa!- dijo Feliciano desde la puerta de entrada.

-Yo… No debería entrar.

Feliciano me miró extrañado.

-Vee~-soltó como respuesta mi tonto hermano-Tarde o temprano tendrás que entrar… ¿Prefieres hacerlo solo o conmigo?

Ahora mismo el único apoyado que tenía era el de mi hermano…Quizás por primera vez el tuviera razón… Si no entraba ahora, lo haría más adelante

Asentí sin estar muy convencido, y juntos entramos.

Una vez dentro, el aura de los residentes me acosaba. Podía escuchar comentarios que hacían aumentar mi hiel. Sentía sus miradas clavadas en mi… Miradas llenas de odio, pero también había algunas de compasión, seguramente sentían lastima de mí.

A medida que nos adentrábamos en el edificio el ambiente se volvía más duro y el aire más pesado hasta hacérseme difícil respirar.

-Voy a buscar a Doitsu-Dijo mi hermano, y rápidamente empezó a correr por los pasillos.

-¡E-Espera, Feliciano!

Pero mi hermano ya no atinaba a escucharme. Suspiré de nuevo al encontrarme solo. Seguí deambulando sin rumbo deseando no encontrarme con ciertas personas… Más bien quería quedarme solo por lo menos unos minutos.

En el piso inferior se concentraba la mayor cantidad de personas, pero en el piso superior también habían algunos países enojados por haberles estropeado el día de acampada.

La presión me asfixiaba. Necesitaba aire que no amenazara con reventarme los pulmones y acabé optando por ir a la azotea.

Seguramente no hubiese nadie arriba, y al estar al aire libre se me haría más fácil estar allí. Pero mis expectativas fueron erróneas y acabé encontrándome a España apoyado en la barandilla mirando a la nada. Cuando me oyó llegar ladeó la cabeza para observarme. Yo bajé la cabeza avergonzado y no dije nada. Me acerqué a la baranda e imité su postura.

-Hay que tener muchas agallas para sentarte a mi lado como si nada hubiese pasado-dijo Antonio con un tono áspero y abandonándome en la terraza.

Seguramente se habrían acabado sus tomates para mí. Daba igual cuanto le quisiera… había tenido que renunciar a él… Realmente me he pasado toda una vida huyendo de mis sentimientos. ¿Podría seguir viviendo con el español cuando volviéramos? Seguramente no… Tendré que vivir lo que me queda de vida reconfortándome con el recuerdo de su perfume… Es lo único que me quedaba de él: Recuerdos.

Apoyé la barbilla en la baranda y envolviéndome con mis brazos y me dejé llevar por mis emociones. Dormido también se llora…

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano, me atrevería a decir que fui el primero en levantarme. Desde la terraza pude ver como el firmemente se teñía de rojo y daba paso a los primeros rayos de Sol.

Bostecé para desperezarme y descendí por las escaleras hasta el primer piso.

Creeréis que estoy loco, pero tenía ganas de ver a Inglaterra. Quería disculparme con él aunque estuviese dormido y no pudiese escucharme. Pero la verdad era que este gesto me ayudaría a sentirme mejor conmigo mismo. Antes de entrar a ver al inglés, pasé por la cocina y me preparé un café para ayudar a despertarme del todo.

Una vez listo no tardé en engullirlo. Lavé la taza y respiré hondo.

Como había dicho antes, aún era temprano, así que nadie estaría despierto para echarme a patadas de la enfermería.

Entré de golpe y me quedé a tonito cuando me encontré con América durmiendo al lado del cuerpo de Inglaterra.

Tragué una bocanada de aire intentando que los nervios no dominaran la situación. Debí de imaginar que América dormiría con Arthur…

Me dije a mi mismo que si no hacía ruido América no se despertaría y no podría atentar contra mí vida

Me senté en una silla al lado de Arthur ignorando los múltiples ronquidos de su acompañante americano.

-Será mejor que salgas de esta, cejudo.-dije con el mayor tacto que pude a pesar de que pudiese escucharme.-Si mueres… no sabré como mirar a la cara a Antonio. Y Alfred se pondría muy triste.-suspiré mientras me alzaba de mi asiento- Me voy… no quiero saber que me haría Alfred si me viera ahora.

Me dirigía a la puerta cuando un gritó resonó por toda la mansión haciendo que todos sus residentes se despertaran alarmados. Giré la cabeza perplejo y descubrí que Arthur se había despertado y Alfred con su grito.

-¡¿Que le has hecho?-Preguntó Alfred alzándose velozmente y encarándose conmigo.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Ni siquiera le he tocado!

-¿Arthur, estas bien?-El americano se acercó, pero pareja inglesa retrocedió sobre la cama.

-¿¡Q-Quienes sois! ¿Q-Que hacéis en mi habitación!-gritaba el inglés aterrorizado.-¡Que venga alguien, rápido!

En el piso superior los pasos de los recién levantados hacían eco en nuestra sala. Al poco rato entró Antonio aún en pijama por la puerta, alarmado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó mirándonos a ambos sin obtener respuesta.

-¡Antonio!-gritó Inglaterra al tiempo que se levantaba de su camilla e iba al encuentro del español.-¡Estos dos han entrado en mi cuarto mientras dormía!

-Tranquilo, Arthur…. Son solo Alfred y Lovino- El inglés nos observó frunciendo l ceño, y luego volvió a dirigir su mirada a España-¿No los recuerdas?

Inglaterra negó con la cabeza y se aferró todavía más a Antonio que observaba la situación sin entender nada.

-¿¡Que le pasa!-Preguntó el americano al borde del nerviosismo.- ¿Por qué no nos recuerda a nosotros, pero a ti si?

Antonio parpadeó y luego añadió:-No lo sé.

Había oído hablar de casos semejantes en que el paciente se olvidaba de personas y recuerdos concretos. Normalmente olvidaban a la persona que más apreciaban y a la que más odiaban… de los momentos más alegres y de los más lúgubres.

-Amnesia selectiva-dije entendiendo por fin la situación- Seguramente la bala le causó algún trauma cerebral o simplemente la experiencia le ha dejado secuelas en su memoria…

-¿Se recuperará?-preguntó América olvidando por un momento que hablaba con la persona que había disparado a Inglaterra.

-No lo sé…

Y de esta manera se creó en la sala un silencio que hablaba por si solo…

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

Y se acabó… Han pasado menos cosas de las que tenía planeadas… y podríamos decir que este fic a llegado a la mitad de su historia xD

No sé como ha quedado esto al final, pero espero que este lo suficientemente bien para no ser la próxima en ocupar la enfermería de la isla, que últimamente tiene mucha demanda XD.

Preguntas~

1-¿Creísteis que la relación de Lovino ya estaba solucionada? Wajajaja pues no lo está 8D.

2-Casi todos descubristeis que la asesina era Bielorrusia… pero no está solo. ¿Cuál creéis que es la causa por la que las chicas han creado un club vengativo? (Cada chica tiene una causa)

3-¿Quién tiene más razón, Antonio o Lovino?

4-¿Cómo recuperará Arthur la memoria? ¬¬U

5-Puede que dentro de pocos episodios incluya lemon en esta historia 8D (Siguiendo la trama y sin contar el extra xD)

6-¿Debería hacer capítulos extra de vez en cuando?

Reviews~

**LovinaxTonio95:** Acertaste! Era aquella tipa loca que daba miedo la que iba detrás de Yao xD. Y espero seguir recibiendo tus reviews ^^.

**Akuma no Hoshi: **¿Solo conmigo? _ Me hace sentir tan bien que digas que solo conmigo puedes tolerar el Ukx Sp! Me hace sentir especial, gracias ^^. Y no es malo serle infiel a tu otp alguna vez, a eso se le llama abrirse nuevos horizontes, además el USAx Romano se está extendiendo gracias a este fic xDDD.

No sé por qué, pero tuve la impresión de que España perdió la virginidad con Gilbert… supongo que lo puse porque sonaba raro xD.

te apoyo: D

Gracias de nuevo xD. Tendré que poner más capítulos extra. Y si muero os doy permiso para acabar mi fic como queráis xD.

Pues… Por parte del Joker y del Spamano tendrás que esperar si quieres ver algo feliz XD, pero habrá alguna pareja feliz ^^ y las razones de la ruptura de Feli y Lud se darán a conocer en el fic xP.

**Thisisnotmypenname**

Bienvenida al club de las stalkeadoras en potencia! _ ¿Qué haríamos sin móvil ni internet? xD Y respecto a tui pregunta… será difícil de incorporar, pero como me gusta liar las cosas y teneros a todas contentas creo que tendrás suerte.

**Igiko-2759 **Gracias~ Eres muy amable. Bueno, creo que he tardado un poco en actualizarla, pero espero que te haya gustado ^^.

Es bueno que te entraran todas la emociones juntas a las 12 de la mañana (¿)

El BFT mola xD Yo tengo unos amigos que se les parecen (sin molar) por lo idiotas y pervertidos que son… serían majos si no fueran tan estúpidos y no te acosaran xD.

Por cierto… como querías algo en catalán y con traducción, voy a traducirte el review, que se que no es muy largo… lo siento xD.

_Es bo que t'entrin totes les emocions juntes a las 12 del matí (¿)_

_El BFT mola xD Jo tinc uns amics que se l'hi assemblen (sense molar) per ho idiotes i pervertits que són… serían macos si no fossin tan estupids y no acosesin a la gent._

_Per cert… com volies alguna cosa en català i amb traducció, vaig a traduirte el review, encara que sé que no es massa llarg… Ho sento xD._

_**MSB-TBM **_Siii~ Ahora le toca al joker! xD ¿Por qué a todos os cae mal Antonio? xD

Iba a hacerlo más dramático, pero como estaban borrachos…. Quizás ahora que no lo estan se maten algún día (metafóricamente)

**Ryouko-chan-148 **Ryo-Samaaaaaaa! ¡No te desangres, por dios! Solo he escrito un España por Inglaterra lemon, no es para tanto xD.

¿Es el primero en español? Pero hay más xD ¿Por qué no te los has leído? Y aunque te guste echarme flores yo sigo insatisfecha con mi lemon estrambótico xD Pero escribiré más, tranquila.

¿Sexo entre amigos? Que romántico (es ironía xD) nadie te va a matar por la frase, pero mejor no la repito por si acaso.

Por cierto, este review es de la primera vez en que hablamos por msn xD

¿Lovi acostándose con Alfred? Lo haría si pudiese evitar que me mataran si hago algo así….

Nah,,, tu fuiste quien me dio las ideas sin darte cuenta xDD así que deberías estar diciéndote "Ryo me encanta lo del armario y lo de los mordiscos, soy genial xDDD"

Bye! Hasta pronto XD. ¡Vente a España algún día! ¡Te obligo! (¿)

**MyobiXHitachiin** Lo es XD Es un pervertido desde nacimiento. Y creo que lo de Francia si que era su estado normal, como siempre esta cachondo sus "cosas" no se toman la molestía de bajar xDD.

**Izumi-Chan:** eh?¿ Yo no te odio! una semana te pareció mucho ahora tu si que debes odiarme XDDD. Bueno, ellos no sabían que lovino se estaba intentando matar XDD.

**Setsuka Minami: **Hay un bar en la isla de Rusia XD. Hay de todo en esa casa. Debes imaginarte la casa de tus sueños y te saldrá esa mansión… Es buena idea eso de implantarse un tercer brazo xD Quizás lo pruebe (¿) Y dime tu para cuando será el próximo especial xD.

**Laurelie Kirkland:**Maleida Universitat de merda! ( li donc la culpa a la universitat com m'has dit) Realment son tots cortets y no sanadonen de res…

Sento que no t'agradi el SP x Uk XD. Tots odieu al pobre Toño~

Et vaig veure a la quedada ( vem parlar) pero no vem comentar ideas! No pot ser! Tenim que parlar més XD

Yo també he creat uns quants OC pots veurel's al DA pero no he fet tants com t xDD. Viva ser Freak!

**Moonplata: **A mi también me gusta esa pareja XDD Tienen morbo es verdad pero no pienso separar a Toño de Lovino XDD Animo a todos!

Y eso a sido todo. Cualquier queja, comentario o peticiones de matrimonio hacedlas por review (¿?) Hasta el próximo capítulo! Os echaré de menos XD.

(¡OMG! ¡Son las tres de la madrugada!) Perdonen las molestias, voy a stalkear XDDD.

Por cierto... ¿No son muy cortos estos capitulos? ^^U


	15. Acorralado

Estoy haciendo esto después de tanto tiempo que dudo que alguien vaya a leerme a estas alturas. He de decir, que de haber quien lo haga me llenaría de felicidad. La verdad es que esta fue mi primera, y mas larga historia. Es como el bebé que ha dado a a paso a nuevos proyectos.

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

Cap 14 : Acorralado

Pov: Antonio

Las luz de la mañana se colaba por debajo de la puerta procedente del exterior, aun asi la habitación parecía oscura y lúgubre. La situación que por un momento había parecido mejorar no hizo , si no, lo contrario. Arthur me miraba atónito, tal vez asustado. Para él , ni su agresor ni su amigo desde la infancia estaban allí, solo dos desconocidos le observaban.

De repente sentí como si todo el peso del momento recayera sobre mis hombros, y no me sentía preparado. Las cosas estos meses se habían vuelto complicadas para todos, tanto que se escapaban a mi capacidad para manejarlas.

-Arthur – le dije, indicándole con la mano que se sentara en la cama de la cual acababa de despertar. – ¿Que recuerdas exactamente?

Él me miró con la mayor mueca de confusión que los músculos de su rostro pudieron producir. Posiblemente no sabía con exactitud a que me refería con aquella pregunta. Si había perdido la memoria, para el todo estaba como lo recordaba, porque simplemente, su memoria estaba vacía.

-Te recuerdo a ti. – Suspiró con fuerza- ¿Acaso hay algo más?

Mis suposiciones eran correctas. Para él nada había cambiado. Sus recuerdos se habían reescrito por completo hasta darle a su vida un significado nuevo. Donde yo, era el eje central.

-¿Sabes dónde estamos? – Pregunté para averiguar hasta qué punto llegaba su olvido.

-En la casa de la isla, ¿no?

-Entonces eso si lo recuerdas – me sentía más aliviado.

-¿Y yo? ¿Sabes quién soy?

Alfred que no había abierto la boca, pero había permanecido atento sin pestañear un momento, se acercó al rubio con una mirada que hacia crecer en mi la más sincera compasión. Sus ojos vidriosos reflejaban el rostro de un amor que no le reconocía

-La verdad es que no. Lo siento

Arthur se disculpó sin saber exactamente porque. Debió de ver algo en aquella mirada tan profunda que hizo que se culpara por no poder recordarlo.

-Entiendo… - La decepción y el dolor nubló la poca esperanza que quedaba en su corazón. –Supongo que solo puedes recordar lo que es más importante para ti. Y ese no soy yo.

-Quizás solo recuerde aquellos que le han forzado la puerta trasera.

Me giré hacia la procedencia de la voz. Un tono tan burlón y a la vez cargado de ira no podía ser de nadie más que de Lovino.

-Estoy seguro de que debe haber una explicación mejor.

- Pues a mí no se me ocurre nada mejor.

- Si no le hubieras disparado nada de esto hubiera pasado, así que, menos bromas.

-¡Si tú me quisieras no le habría disparado!– Replicó. Y después de decirlo, se mordió la lengua, como si hubiera hablado más de la cuenta.

Iba a preguntarle más acerca de aquello cuando Alfred interrumpió.

-¡Ya está bien de discutir! Hay temas más importantes que tratar ahora que vuestras peleas de enamorados.

-¡Yo no estoy enamorado de nadie, y menos de este idiota!

-Ahora mismo eso da igual. – Señaló al inglés que no entendía de que iba el asunto y se sentía fuera de lugar. – Hay que pensar que vamos a hacer ahora. No podemos dejarle así.

Intenté pensar. Había leído muchos casos de amnesia. En películas y dramas ocurrían con frecuencia. Normalmente la recuperaban de manera natural por si solas o mediante alguna experiencia importante de su pasado que hubiese olvidado.

-De momento vamos a esperar un poco – Sugerí – Quizás necesite tiempo. El disparo fue muy reciente. Aún no está recuperado del todo.

Ambos asintieron. Tampoco estaba en nuestras manos hacer mucho más aparte de sentarnos a esperar y desear en que mejorase con el tiempo. Mirar a Lovino a la cara todavía suponía un esfuerzo para mí, para ello yo también necesitaba tiempo.

-Está bien- Accedió el americano- Esperaremos. Pero si no mejora en un par de semanas, habrá que cambiar de plan y pensar nuevas soluciones.

Tras esto Alfred se levantó y salió de la habitación, no sin antes echar un último vistazo atrás para ver de nuevo el rostro de Arthur. Cogí la silla que habían dispuesto al lado de la cama del herido, y me senté a su lado. Ahora yo era su único apoyo en un lugar totalmente desconocido. Al parecer, recordaba el año en el que estábamos, el lugar, pero no a la gente salvo a mí. Lovino fue el último en levantarse, y a diferencia del americano, no echó la vista atrás.

-Antonio – Llamó el inglés- Ahora que estamos solos…. Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar.

Le miré expectante y esperé.

Su rostro, se ruborizó.

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

Pov Lovino.

Tras aquella estúpida charla que no llegó a ninguna conclusión, salvo a la más estúpida, salí a regañadientes. Me había esperado un poco antes de levantarme con la esperanza de poder cruzar alguna palabra con Antonio. La verdad es que no tenía la menor idea de que hubiese dicho de haber empezado una conversación. Pero me moría de ganas de sentir su voz cálida como cuando hablábamos antaño. Pero por desgracia, yo no podía olvidar como había hecho Arthur. Yo sabía que las cosas jamás volverían a ser como antes. Antonio y yo jugábamos en ligas diferentes, y nunca coincidiríamos.

Recuero vagamente lo unidos que estábamos cuando apenas era un crio. Incluso ya mayor, seguíamos más unidos que nunca. Y aquellas sonrisas cargadas de confianza que solo a mi me regalaba, cambió de dueño.

Me hacia el duro. Me engañaba a mí mismo haciéndome creer que era demasiado mayor para deprimirme por estas cosas. Pero a la vez, sabía que aún era un infantil, y que pese a saber que debía aceptarlo, me rehusaba.

Corrí por los pasillos, veloz. Apunto estuve de resbalarme, pero no podía pararme. Ya que Antonio no iba a hablar conmigo, no iba a perder el único amigo que había logrado en mi vida.

Sé que la había cagado al disparar al cejudo, pero aun así, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. O al menos, una oportunidad para disculparse. Aunque se me diera realmente mal.

Logré encontrarle en las escaleras, apunto de bajar. Le hice una señal con la mano seguido de su nombre y me esperó antes de descender.

-Eres tú.

Su voz sonaba amarga, y tenía el mismo efecto que un cuchillo alrededor de mi cuello.

-Quería hablar contigo… - Me arriesgué al todo o nada.

El simplemente se dio la vuelta bajó un escalón.

-Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar.

-Solo me quería disculpar.

Era consciente de lo estúpido que debía sonar.

-¿Disculparte? – Se rió- Tus disculpas no van a solucionar nada.

Se giró y me encaró, volviendo a subir el escalón que acababa de bajar.

-Tus disculpas no van a hacer que Arthur recupere su memoria. Tus asquerosas disculpas no van a cambiar nada.

Me quedé en silencio, sin saber que decir. Sabía que mis disculpas no podrían solucionar nada, pero aun así, esperaba que me perdonara por todo lo vivido juntos. Que me perdonara como hacían los amigos.

-Tú tienes toda la culpa. ¡Casi lo matas! –Bufó- y ahora él está vivo, pero todos sus recuerdos hacia mí, murieron.

-¡Ya lo sé! He sido un estúpido. Actué sin pensar y me arrepiento.

-No, actuaste como un crio. Lo has estado haciendo constantemente. Has sido egoísta con Antonio todo el tiempo. Lo querías para ti. Si no, para nadie.

Aparté la mirada, impotente, lleno de rabia, y a la vez, apunto de echarme a llorar. Todo lo que había querido proteger, era todo lo que ahora estaba perdiendo.

-Sabía que no ibas a perdonarme. Solo quise intentarlo.

-Tenías demasiada fe.

-Tenía un concepto equivocado de la amistad.

Sentí como aquellas palabras le llegaban. Por un momento su expresión se suavizó, pero apenas duró.

No tenía amigos. La persona que quería, ahora era incapaz de mirarme a la cara. Sabía que en el piso de abajo me esperaría una muchedumbre que me observaría con repulsión. Sabía que aquel ya no era mi lugar. Nunca lo fue, pero encontré una razón por la que aguantar. Y si ahora no me quedaba nada, solo tenía una opción.

-Me voy a marchar. –Sentencié – De vuelta a casa.

No hubo respuesta ni yo la esperé.

-Estar rodeado de estúpidos es una pérdida de tiempo.

Pasé a su lado como un fantasma, y bajé aquellas escaleras que causaban mareo, a gran velocidad. En efecto abajo nadie guardaba una mirada cariñosa para mí, ni siquiera un saludo cualquiera. Tan solo la repugnancia que había imaginado, me observaba. ¿Y qué? De todas maneras me pensaba marchar aquella misma noche. Le pediría permiso a Rusia. Si fuera necesario pedirlo de rodillas lo haría, ni dignidad me quedaba ya.

La mansión que siempre pareció estar iluminado, parecía más oscura para mí. Todo el camino hasta el despacho de Ivan parecía no tener color. La gran puerta de madera se alzaba ante mí. Llamé suavemente al principio, más fuerte tras no recibir respuesta. Esperé con la paciencia que no he tenido nunca. Y abrí.

Como era de imaginar no había nadie dentro. Suspiré abatido, las ganas que tenia de desaparecer de aquel ambiente que no me favorecía, eran inmensas. Me adentré sin permiso alguno, me recosté en el sillón que resultó ser de una exquisita comodidad y allí me quedé. Todo el tiempo del mundo, sin moverme.

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

Pov: Ivan

Había recibido el aviso hacía apenas unos minutos y había corrido por todos los alrededores en busca de Yao. Tal y como me informaron, estaba siendo atacado por mi propia hermana. No había caído en la cuenta en todo el tiempo que llevábamos en la isla que los familiares cercanos como era Bielorrusia conocían el paradero y tenían acceso y permiso para acceder cuando quisieran.

En cuanto entré en acción, ella maldijo, y salió corriendo con una agilidad impropia de una persona corriente. Parecía un ninja escabulléndose entre las sombras y mezclándose con ellas.

Por un momento quise salir tras ella, pero el cuerpo inconsciente de Yao, que reposaba en sus brazos era más importante. Comprobó que tenía el pie dañado, y que aunque despertara debería cargar con el en su espalda durante todo el trayecto. Así que, ahorrándose tiempo innecesario, encaminó la marcha.

Con Natalia aquí, el lugar entero dejaba de ser seguro. Era obstinada, y cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, llegaba hasta el final. Si ella quería acabar con Yao, tarde o temprano encontraría la manera de hacerlo. Y eso me preocupaba.

Anduve todo el camino en silencio inmerso en mis cavilaciones. Se hizo largo, y pese a ser de complexión fuerte tuve que parar varias veces a descansar. La respiración de Yao chocaba en mi nuca , y de alguna manera aquello me reconfortaba. Me recordaba que estaba vivo y que había llegado a tiempo.

Justo cuando la tarde ya caía, divisé por fin la casa, y al poco rato ya había llegado.

Entró y dando evasivas a los países que le preguntaban, fue directamente a su habitación, y allí lo recostó. Extrajo unas vendas de un botiquín de emergencia que guardaba en el cuarto de baño y enrolló el pie desnudo del inconsciente. Una vez acabé, suspiré. Aquello apenas era nada. Una leve contractura que se recuperaría con descanso y nada de esfuerzo físico.

Le apagué las luces salvo la lámpara de mesa, por si se despertaba. Cuidaba cada detalle. Cerró la puerta silenciosamente y le dejó a solas. Su habitación era la más segura de la casa. Tan solo disponía de una ventana con unos barrotes decorativos, pero resistentes, y una única puerta de entrada.

Me disponía a ir a cenar, puesto que la hora ya lo requería cuando me di cuenta de que una luz asomaba por debajo de mi despacho. Siempre estaba apagada, e incluso yo, pocas veces entraba en esa habitación. Le llamaba despacho, pero la verdad es que ahí lo último a lo que iba era a trabajar.

Me acerqué cuidadosamente y sin hacer ningún ruido. Me asomé creyéndome invisible y una voz me sobresaltó desde el otro lado.

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

Pov: Lovino

Hacía rato que escuchaba al estúpido ruso caminar de puntillas por el pasillo. ¿Acaso se creía que era sordo? Se acercó a la puerta y lo vi pasmado con cara de bobo.

-Que te puedo ver – Le recordé

Parecía que hubiera entrado en una especie de mundo fantasioso donde el era una sombra o un mago con una magia de invisibilidad infalible. Pero aquel mundo a duras penas se mantenía, porque se veía a medio kilómetro de distancia.

Sin contestar, entró sin más. A fin de cuentas era su propio despacho.

-Quería hablar contigo. Es urgente.

El ruso asintió y se sentó en una esquina de la mesa ya que yo ocupaba la única silla de la sala.

-¿De que querías hablar?

- Sé que ya dijiste en su momento que no se podía – Tragué saliva por alguna razón, me intimidaba- Pero me gustaría poder irme de aquí. No pinto nada. Y ten por seguro que si tu plan era divertirnos todos juntos, eso es lo último que he conseguido.

Clavó su mirada en mí, fría por naturaleza y esbozó una suave sonrisa.

-Es interesante que me pidas eso. – Dijo sin más.

No le entendí, así que proseguí.

-Desde que estoy aquí solo me han pasado mierdas. Y quiero irme cuanto antes.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Eso a ti no te importa – dije arrugando el ceño – Simplemente déjame escapar de este asqueroso lugar, y todos contentos.

-Si no me cuentas la causa de tu ida , no te dejaré ,marchar.

Parecía que lo hiciera para molestarme. O simplemente era un cotilla y nadie lo sabía. La cuestión es que algo me dijo que si no le contaba todo obedientemente, me iba a pudrir en ese lugar junto con el resto de idiotas. Resignado le resumí lo sucedido los últimos días y de como todo se me había ido al traste. Lo que los residentes opinaban de mi y lo incomodo que me sentía viviendo en aquel lugar en el que yo no tenía ningún significado.

El simplemente asentía y rara vez dijo algo. Parecía que no le importara un pimiento todo lo que le contaba. Cuando acabé el silencio casi me hizo atragantar. ¿Cómo puede ser tan incómodo compartir aire con una persona? Aunque más bien parecía, que el aspirara todo el aire y a mí me dejara a las puertas de la asfixia.

-Entiendo…

- ¿Y entonces?

Su parsimonia era estresante para mí. Llevaba toda la tarde metido en esta habitación esperando su llegado y lo último que quería ahora era entretenerme con conversaciones innecesarias.

-Te dejaré marchar con una condición.

Esperé que expusiera dicha condición.

-Quiero que te lleves a Yao contigo.

Aquello fue algo que me pilló por sorpresa. Pensé en preguntarle sus motivos. Pero siendo sinceros, nada me importaba menos.

-Yo me llevo lo que tú quieras, con tal de que me dejes marchar.

Sonrió levemente de nuevo y se levantó de la mesa. Lo cual me hizo deducir que no había nada más que hablar.

-Mañana al amanecer, a primera hora. – Dijo- Sin que nadie se entere.

Y desapareció.

Desconocía de donde iba a sacar el medio de transporte, ni cómo iba yo a pilotarlo. Pero no quería pensar en ello. Quería escapar de aquel lugar a toda costa. Estaba seguro que aun después de su ida, nadie notaria la ausencia ni le echaría de menos.

Me levantó de aquella silla, que pese a ser increíblemente cómoda, se había vuelto muy incómoda tras horas de uso. Antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mi pensé que lo único que lamentaba dejar atrás era a su hermano. Le preocupaba como le harían las cosas sin él, y sin Alemania.

Suspiró.

Mañana era el gran día.

Después de volver a casa, se había prometido no volver a ver a Antonio en la vida. Resignándose a vivir su vida lejos de él.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí quien lo haya hecho.

Es un poco corto, porque la verdad he de ponerme al día de mi propia historia. Ahora apenas me acuerdo de lo que yo misma escribí. Me la leeré e intentaré retomar la marcha. Se que lo digo mucho, pero esta vez me pondré seria x3

Preguntas:

¿Que tiene que decirle Arthur a Antonio?

¿Se irá Lovino?


End file.
